Sacrifices
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Sometimes life doesn’t have a happy ending. Exactly how far would you be willing to sacrifice for love? Life hangs in the balance, choices must be made and consequences can be severe. Character deaths. Coauthor Willabeth0906.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing of the POTC Franchise is owned by any of us.

We've made you wait a few months, but it's finally here. We've been working hard on this and here's the final product.Welcome to Vendetta's sequel fic, Sacrifices. Here is the very first chapter so we hope you enjoy it.

* * *

He was shaking all over and opened his eyes wide as they could go. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Will lifted his tired body out of his bed. "Maybe a walk in the night air might help," he thought to himself. He made his way to the stairs listening to his men's snores in the darkness of the ship, "at least someone is sleeping well." Each stair seemed to creak on his slow methodical climb to the deck. Once on the deck, he quickly glanced around to see his father and Marcus quietly talking. He moved quickly into the shadows hoping to avoid them but it was too late.

"Will?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, "Yes, father it's me," Will replied like a child caught sneaking around.

"Another one?" Will took a deep breath as he watched Marcus stay put and Bootstrap walked closer. Will then nodded his head in the affirmative. This was not something he really wanted to talk about with anyone. "You look like hell." Under Will's eyes were large dark circles, his shoulders were slumped as if in defeat and the sparkle in Will's brown eyes was now gone and replaced with a dull hopeless darkness. Will raised his eyebrow at his father's observation. Bootstrap saw the look on his son's face and regretted his choice of words. "You know what I mean. These nightmares are occurring more and more. It's already been a couple of weeks. Are they still the same?"

"Yes. But there's nothing I can do so I thought I would just come up here and clear my head a bit."

"I am sure that they will go away never to return once you are reunited with Elizabeth," Bootstrap tried to reassure him as he gently patted his son on the back.

"I hope you are right father, for all our sakes. Now let's think about something else. Are you sure about your decision?" Will hoped that his father would follow the change in conversation.

"Yes, of course I am." Bootstrap realized Will didn't want him to spend their last bit of time together talking about these nightmares of Will's. Bootstrap had always felt guilty for leaving him behind as a child and then as an adult – Will's vow to rescue him cost him his very life. But Bootstrap wanted to respect Will's wishes tonight so he went with Will's lead.

"But wouldn't you like to see Elizabeth and William once more?"

"It is tempting and of course I would love to see them, but I've kept her waiting long enough as it is. And if it's true what you say, then she is still patiently waiting. Besides I want to be the last person you take to the other side before you leave this ship for good." Bootstrap thought about his wife. She had been so beautiful when she was young and how much they were in love until he followed his dreams, dreams of the sea – dreams that cost him his life and almost his very soul. Shaking his head of his thoughts he began concentrating on Will's words.

"Trust me father, even on her deathbed she kept telling me that you would return to her – whether it be in this world or the next. She never stopped loving you."

Bootstrap couldn't help but smile at the thought, "I never deserved such a fine woman as your mother but I never stopped loving her – it's just a shame that I found out she was more important than the sea too late. After I became a pirate, I knew that I could never endanger her or you because of me. I just hope that she forgives me."

"She will father, she will."

Marcus walked up to the pair, "I hope I'm not intruding on your family discussion."

"Marcus, you're not intruding at all."

"Another nightmare?"

"Aye," Will said giving a quick nod.

"It's been two weeks now – is it the same one again?" Marcus hung his head. He was worried about Will because these nightmares had gone on too long.

"Yes but father seems to think that it will go away once I'm reunited with Elizabeth." Will sounded as if he was convincing himself as much as Marcus.

"Your father is a wise man and I'm sure you're a bit nervous after all these years to be reunited with both Elizabeth and your son. Maybe he's right and your nightmares will just go away on their own."

"A wise man?" Bootstrap chuckled, "On such a compliment, thank you Marcus, I bid you two goodnight." Both Will and Marcus nodded and Will began to walk.

"Do you need time alone Will or would you prefer company?"

"You can join me Marcus. I'm just going to walk around and try to take my mind off these bloody nightmares." Will began a causal pace around the ship his hand dragging along the railing as if to find comfort in its strength. Marcus walked along with him listening and reassuring him when he could.

"I will miss you as the captain, Will. You brought purpose back to this ship and saved us all but even more you've been a brother to me – much more than my own brother."

"You certainly don't talk about him. Many don't even know you have any family."

"How do you talk about someone, a brother that is against everything you stand for? I was in the Navy – tried to do right in this world. He only studied the darker side of life – voodoo, curses, evil potions and such."

"I don't understand? You said you were raised in a very loving family. Was he always like that?"

"No, see he was my half brother. His mother died when he was only 6 and our father married my mother a year or so later. I came along a couple years after that. Well even though my mother tried to treat him as her own son, he wouldn't let her. Said she would never be his mother. Father said his mother had a very dark side to her and that's where he got it. But father always favored me. He saw me as gentle but strong while my brother was always unruly and rebellious. My brother was always jealous of me. Father was always so proud of me and bragged about me especially after I joined the Navy well eventually my brother had enough and moved away never to be heard from again. My mother and father died a few years before I died in a mysterious fire. Some people even claimed they saw my brother in town at the time, running away from the fire at that. I didn't want to think that was even possible that he could or would do that but later a letter caught up to me one from my mother that she had sent before she died. It warned me to be on the lookout for him – she thought he might try and kill me. She said he was darker and more evil than she could imagine. Well, he never got the chance to kill me now did he – I died at sea fighting pirates for the Navy and became one just because I feared death. At first I hated every moment on this ship but after a while my heart became dark and black because of Davy Jones. He turned the most honest sailors into evil killing machines." Marcus hesitated and looked down at the deck lost in thought. He then lifted his head and smiled at Will, "but you. You changed all of that. We are now the men that we thought were lost forever."

"Marcus, I'm sorry. I knew you had lost your parents but I never knew how. I hope you find comfort in the fact that someday you'll be reunited with them."

"Someday - if my brother hasn't cursed all of our souls," Marcus said with sadness in his voice.

"Do you want to be reunited with them now? I'm going to take father to the other side as my last duty. I could take you as well," Will tried to suggest to give his friend some hope.

Marcus laughed slightly, "and who would be here to help the next captain. You've released most of the men from their duties over the years. Your father remained to be with you for these 10 years and I remained because we became like brothers years ago. I've served here the longest after your father and I'll help the new captain with the transition. If I don't like him, I'll go to the other side but I have no one but my parents waiting for me. My true love is still alive and I feel close to her here. She talks to me in my mind and when we do go ashore she will be there for me as well. Your Elizabeth is not the only woman who can remain faithful to true love you know."

Will smiled and was glad to hear how Marcus' voice sounded so happy, "She's a very lucky woman and you are a lucky man. You two must love each other very much to wait."

"Aye, she even loved me when I was a monster. She knew of the black arts, spells and such so she studied and searched for a way to break me free from the Dutchman and Jones. She still waits for me and when you see your beloved Elizabeth. I'll see my beloved Marie."

Will smiled. "Marie – pretty name for what I'm sure is a pretty girl." Will then changed to be a little more serious in his tone, "Tomorrow we take my father to the other side then I assume Calypso will show up to release me and name the next Captain. I hope her choice is a wise one. Who knows if it will be someone here or someone we don't even know."

"Every man on board this ship would make a good Captain. They are all good men and we don't have to worry about turning back into monsters IF she chooses one of the Dutchman's crew."

"It could very well be you Marcus. You are the next in command after father and myself. When last Calypso and I talked, I did recommend you but you never know with Calypso. She is a bit unpredictable."

"Thank you for the recommendation but as you said she is unpredictable and we won't know until tomorrow after we return from the other side."

Will stopped walking and looked out over the sea. The moonlight was bright and it danced upon the waves. He quickly turned his head and saw a slight disturbance in the water. His eyes scanned the sea once more looking further out.

"What's a matter?" Marcus scanned the sea looking for whatever had caught Will's attention. "There's nothing around. That was probably just a fish having a moonlight snack," Marcus told Will.

"Maybe but I feel as though I'm being watched."

"Calypso could be nearby."

"No, it's not her. I can't explain it but I feel someone close to me, watching me…" Will hesitated and tried to find the words to describe what he was feeling.

"It's probably the nightmares Will. You're excited to be with Elizabeth but you've been here for 10 years so you're torn."

"Maybe. This feeling though – it reaches down to my very heart and soul. I feel things that – well I should not feel."

"Will even for the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, you are exhausted. Your mind is playing tricks on you. We both should go down and get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day for you Will - saying goodbye to your father and hello to your beautiful wife and son."

"Thanks Marcus. Go on below and get rest. I'll follow later. I'm afraid to sleep. Sleep doesn't give me rest and I don't want the nightmare to return."

"Alright Will, see you in a few hours."

Will stood alone leaning on the worn and weathered railing. He'd been through a lot on this ship. His death and rebirth now he was to leave it behind and start his life anew with Elizabeth and William. He knew his emotions were running rampant. He was feeling sad because he had to say goodbye to his father. He was excited to see Elizabeth and frightened to meet William again. How would his son accept him? William was half way to being a man – would he even need Will? He was also curious – what kind of trouble and adventures had Jack been in? He had even heard that Jack and Ana were still together. Yes, tomorrow would be a long, hard but interesting day.

There – he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. No – it simply wasn't possible. His mind was playing tricks on him because of all of the emotions that were coming to the surface. He shook his head and walked away. He needed rest, peaceful rest but somehow he knew he wouldn't find it tonight but while he was sure he was being watched and not by Calypso, he would have known it was her. Being watched is bad enough but not knowing who was watching him and why sent shivers up his spine.

* * *

Next chapter coming in a week. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not ours still.

Wills_Elizabeth23 - WOW so many questions and unfortunately you'll have to wait for the answers but all will be answered. Stay tuned…I hope we can write up to your expectations. Willabeth0906

Note: This is a sequel story to A Christmas Wish and Vendetta. Some of the other characters and events referred to in this story are in our story Vendetta. It would not be impossible to read this alone but it would be like watching At World's End without seeing Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest – there just would be things you wouldn't understand. If you have questions about the references in the previous stories, please let us know either by review or PM (either PirateAngel1286 or Willabeth0906).

We're very glad that you've enjoyed the first chapter and now here's the second with Elizabeth and William. Enjoy.

* * *

A clock rang somewhere off in the distance signaling the end of another school day. A woman in her early thirties stood outside of a modest home waiting for her son's approach. She looked to a pocket watch and sighed. Ten minutes went by followed by another five. Still her son did not come.

The last few days had been tiring for both of them but for different reasons. The main reason however was the fact that her beloved husband and his faraway father was finally returning home after his ten year venture at sea.

Another five minutes went by. Not being able to take it anymore, she decided it was time to go looking for him.

"William?" she called out. "William?" Looking high and low, she started by the school and ended right back at the house. "Oh William," she said with a sigh, "wherever can you be?"

She opened the front door and there, sitting at the kitchen table, was her little boy. He held his face up with a fist and had a cut lip and a tear in his sleeve.

"William, what happened?" she asked immediately coming to his side. She lightly placed a finger to his lip before helping him to stand so she could give him a complete look over.

"Mum, I'm fine," he said pulling away.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine," he said before running out the front door and slamming it shut behind him.

Elizabeth found that she couldn't move. This was the third time this week that he came home looking as though he'd been in a bar fight. The poor boy… Who would be doing this to him? William had been withdrawing a little lately. He'd been spending more and more time alone. Friends were more or less nonexistent save for a few local children and Bea of course. But she wasn't around at the moment and William had been sulking ever since she left with her family who was likely on another whirlwind adventure.

Sighing, Elizabeth felt that it was now the perfect time to do a bit more shopping to get a few more things for her husband's arrival. Her son would be fine until she returned.

**

* * *

**Sitting on a tree branch staring at the clouds go by, William tried to guess what they looked like. One looked like a tree, another looked like a headless leprechaun doing a jig, a chest….

Today had been just another day. His mother woke him up early so he could have a little something to eat before she sent him off to _that place._ There was nothing to hate about school. William wanted to learn everything he could about the world and all the people in it. It was the people inside of the school that he wanted to avoid at all costs. Particularly a group of boys who considered themselves to be the top of the game. Best of the best. Of the best families and they felt that they were higher than everyone else. Most of his other classmates fell below their line of sight, but every afternoon lately they had a warm and glowing reception toward William. Especially with their fists.

It all started when the teacher asked the class to stand up in the front of the class and talk about their families. When it was William's turn, he got up and talked in glowing words about his mother and all the good times that the two of them had together. Though it was a bit difficult at times Elizabeth always did what was best for William.

When asked about his father, William told the story that his mother told him to say. His father was out at sea and that he'd return soon to be with them. Looking out into the ocean of faces, William could tell that no one really believed him or that if he believed that then he was sadly delusional.

After he sat down again, a note was placed on his desk. Looking behind him, two boys sneered in his direction.

That afternoon, the fights began and continued every school day afterwards. In the last few weeks, he was even beginning to get some stares from the parents. Some remorseful, others condescending.

William felt bad about not being able to tell his mother all of this, but it was just so hard to open up to her. It was something she would never understand. As much as he loved her, this was something he needed to talk to a man about. And hopefully very soon, there would be a man to finally talk to.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth arrived back at the house late in the afternoon. William had come back inside and he was sitting at the kitchen table reading. It had been a gift from Bea before she left and he was only just starting it now. Elizabeth walked over to him so she could look over his shoulder before giving William a kiss on the top of his head.

"Mum, please," he said moving out of the way.

"What; getting too old for me William?" Elizabeth said laughing and going toward the kitchen. She had prepared a stew for them earlier that day so she walked over and spooned some into two bowls for them to eat. Elizabeth sat at one end of the table while William sat at the other, continuing to read his book.

"What are you reading that's so fascinating?" Elizabeth asked as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Just a novel," he said turning the page.

Silence reigned as chewing was the only noise to be heard. Elizabeth finished quickly while William continued to read his book more than eat his food.

"William, please put the book away and eat your supper. The dinner table is meant for eating at this time and I would like for you to finish you meal," Elizabeth said in a stern voice.

William did as she asked but the moment he finished he grabbed his book and went to his favorite chair.

"William, we're not finished yet. Come back here; we need to talk."

Her son gave her a glare, one the likes of which she'd never seen before, before coming back to the table and sitting with his hands together.

"I want you to tell me about your day today. Starting from the beginning and I'm not letting you go until you're finished."

William looked down at his hands for several minutes before beginning his tale in a somber voice.

"I got to the school house in record time so I sat at my desk and waited for the others to arrive. The morning went by rather uneventfully. We learned about writing sentences properly before moving on to math problems. Then it was time for break. I went out to my favorite tree, you know the one."

Elizabeth nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"So I sat there and read until…" Here he paused

"Until?" Elizabeth prompted.

William rolled his eyes. "Until the other boys came by."

"What other boys?" Elizabeth asked squinting her eyes a little and looking her son right in the eye. William knew that he couldn't hold back now.

"They, they took my book away from me and started calling me…_names._"

"Names such as…?"

"Well _Poor, Fatherless,_" William then lowered his voice considerably and wiped away a few tears before saying, "one even called me a _Bastard_."

"Oh William," Elizabeth said reaching across the table to stroke his cheek as tears gathered in her own eyes as well.

"I tried to tell them that it wasn't true, I tried to walk away, but they followed me. We had to go inside after that but once the school day ended they started calling me names again and they pushed me onto the ground and started hitting me and…and I don't want to go back there Momma. Not till I can prove that my Papa is really coming home."

Elizabeth went to the other side of the table and gave her little boy a big hug. "William, your Father still isn't coming home for a few days but I'll let you stay home tomorrow. Tomorrow _I_ am going to your school though to have a word with your teacher. If this is going on behind her back then I want her to make sure to have a word with those boys before I do it myself."

"Alright Momma."

"Good, now why don't you get ready for bed and I'll tell you a story."

"Can you tell me one about Poppa again?" William asked eagerly.

"Of course," she said ruffling his hair. "Now off you go."

After William ran off, Elizabeth put her face in her hands and sighed. She could not wait for her husband's return. Though she was a very strong and liberated woman, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel that things would be easier upon his return.

For too long she was unable to see her Will, not since their son was barely three years old. Now his task was finally almost complete. Everything will be as it should always have been. They just needed to hold out for a bit longer.

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Thank you all so much once again for reviewing. You have no idea how happy that makes us. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"I don't understand it. Why is this happening to me? Should I go to mother about this?"

Isabella was more confused than ever. Granted she'd really only been around her mother for all those years but she couldn't have missed out on that much – could she?

While Calypso was currently gone on taking care of her "duties" as she called it, Isabella couldn't control her need. Yes, that was it – it was a need wasn't it? It wasn't that she wanted – she _needed_ to see him. She needed to be close to him. It didn't matter what mother told her. Yes, she would go because she _needed_ him.

**

* * *

**It didn't take Isabella long to find the ship. The moonlight shone on the water – it was one of Isabella's favorite times.

She'd go close but she needed to stay out of sight. She waited patiently and her wait was well rewarded. She saw him walking near the railing of the ship; even though it was dark the moon light defined his features. She could see the worried look on his face then suddenly he turned in her direction.

She barely had time to disappear before he saw her. She waited only a few minutes before returning to watch him. She knew she shouldn't be there but her soul – her very being was drawn to this man – Will Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman. He looked so handsome; Isabella couldn't help but stare there were so many things about this man. His long curly hair was just waiting to be touched. His eyes – oh those eyes – they reached his very soul.

Once again, he turned out to look over the ocean and once again she had to disappear before her presence was known.

"Someday, someday, I'll understand why," Isabella whispered to herself, "but for now I better find mother."

**

* * *

**

Isabella watched the sun come up with her mother. "Mother?"

"Jes, Isabella."

"You told me that you kept me away from everyone so I wouldn't end up like Agatha. But what was she like? What did she feel? I mean you said she died for the Captain of the Flying Dutchman but why?"

Calypso took a deep breath. She had been dreading this day but she knew it was inevitable. "Jor sister fell in love. Something not even I believed she was capable of doing. She died protecting 'im from truly evil people."

"But if you thought she couldn't love, how did this man teach her to love?"

"I'm not sure exactly but I would imagine part of it came from seeing how much 'e loved 'is wife – 'is true love. Jor timing for asking 'bout 'im is uncanny. Je ask now about love and Will Turner but today I will release 'im from 'is duty as Captain of da Flying Dutchman. Today, 'e will be reunited with 'is beloved wife, Elizabeth."

Both Calypso and Isabella now watched the Flying Dutchman and its Captain. "Ju must stay out of sight Isabella. 'e doesn't know that Agatha had a twin."

Isabella watched as Will gave orders on the deck, a strange look covered her face.

"Isabella, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure mother. I feel something funny in my stomach every time I see him. I can't explain it."

"It's what hu-mans call," Calypso hesitated trying to remember the exact term, "ah jes, butter-flies in jor stomach. I guess jor connection to jor sister was stronger than I thought. Je are feeling da love your sister had for dis man." Calypso's mood darkened, "Just remember how jor sister ended up though."

Calypso fell silent for a moment letting everything sink in with her daughter then she grabbed her arm, "Jou must stay away from every-one Isabella. People will use jou to destroy me and kill jou in the process. Don't trust anyone but me. I'll protect jou – no one else can protect you like me."

"But mother – I've always done as you've asked but there is something about him. I'm drawn to him."

"And so was dear Agatha and she's gone now."

"Yes, mother," Isabella said as she hung her head.

"After today, 'e'll be on land with 'is wife and child. 'e knows nothing of jou and if 'e saw you 'e'd been frightened because jou look exactly like Agatha did as a young wo-man. She aged because of 'er evil ways and 'er spells that literally drew the life out of 'er. She found a way to look young again and that's how 'e saw 'er. 'e will be repulsed by jou because of jour sister."

"But – mother – did he love her? She wouldn't have died for someone who didn't care for her, right?"

Calypso was getting more and more frustrated, "I need to go now – 'e must be released from 'is duty. 'e's returned from 'is final trip to the other side after dropping off 'is father. If you must stay around 'ere, make sure jou are not seen."

Isabella smiled and nodded her head in agreement. She would not leave especially if this was the last time she was to see Will Turner.

Calypso knew she couldn't deny her daughter but she could not allow her daughter to get closer to Will Turner. Isabella didn't know about her father. Calypso had only told her that she had loved the man and he had been lost to the sea. It really wasn't a complete lie – Davy Jones was lost to the sea but Turner could tell her the truth about her father and tell her about Calypso herself. Isabella was naive and Calypso needed to keep her that way.

**

* * *

**"Ah, Captain William Turner."

"Calypso. You do like trying to frighten people don't you?"

"Jes, but it 'ever worked wit jou now did it," Calypso said slowly brushing her hand against Will's cheek.

"No, I suppose not."

"So, I take it dat yer ready to leave dis fine ship. Or 'ave ye decided to stay wit me a while longer?"

"Today, I go back to my wife and child just as you promised me Calypso."

"Ah jes and I'll keep me bargain."

William exhaled a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. Down deep inside he still feared that Calypso would change her mind and he would be trapped on the ship for all of eternity. "Calypso, have you thought about my replacement? Were my suggestions helpful?"

"Jou do care, don't jou my brave, handsome Captain?" Calypso once again drew herself to Will with her lips so close Will thought she might try to kiss him. He cautiously took a step back afraid of making her mad when he was so close to being with his beloved family.

Isabella watched her mother flirt with Will. It made her angry to see it. She wanted to be there talking to Will. She wanted to be so close to kissing those lips.

Calypso let out a hearty laugh. "Don't worry. I 'ave picked jour replacement." Will closed his eyes hoping that this slow torture would end soon. "Call jour men, Captain."

Will called all the men to the deck. "Well, I guess calling you will be my last order. Calypso has chosen another Captain." The men turned to look at Calypso. "Whoever it will I'm sure he will do a fine job. It's been an honor to serve with all of you."

The men looked at one another and then Marcus stepped forward, "Here Captain, it's just a little token to remember us by." Marcus held out his hand and handed Will a pocket watch.

"This is too much. I-"

"Look at it Will," Marcus interrupted. Pocket watches were few and far between and Marcus knew that Will did not want to take such a luxury. "Will. Look at it." Will looked down at it; he recognized it as being the same watch his father had carried for nearly the ten years he had served with Will. "Your father thought he didn't need it any more. We had one of our passengers engrave it a bit." Will turned it over and there was an engraving of The Flying Dutchman.

Will grasped it tightly in his hand. "Thank you. Thank all of you." Will patted Marcus on the shoulder.

"'ow sweet. Well – now as to jour new captain." All eyes turned to Calypso and Will stood next to her. "Marcus-"

Will didn't let her finish, "congratulations Marcus. You'll be fine Captain. You are a good man and I know the ship is in very capable hands."

"Jes, well everything 'e said. But now 'bout the heart."

Everyone froze. Marcus turned pale, "You can't ask me to stab Will's heart to be Captain!"

Calypso let out a truly evil laugh that sent chills down Will's spine. "Jour crew will take care of jour heart," she said looking at Marcus. The men began to look at one another. Calypso said an incantation quietly to herself and suddenly next to where Will was standing appeared the dead man's chest. "It tis almost time."

Will turned to see that the sun was almost completely down. The entire crew watched as the last bit of the deep orange disappeared on the horizon. The green flash appeared and as it did both Will and Marcus both collapsed on the deck. The men started towards the two men but stopped as Calypso motioned for them to stay back. She then opened the chest to see Will's heart hardly beating. The men looked at their former captain to see him struggling for life and very pale. Calypso smiled as she looked at Will and once again said another incantation. This time there was a blinding light and all the men had to shield their eyes.

Isabella had seen Will fall to the deck. Her mother had said he was going back to his wife – did she change her mind? Had she killed her beloved Will?

Will struggled for breath. He was in pain. "Wait," he thought, "air. I'm struggling for air." He slowly opened his eyes. Calypso was kneeling next to him. He slowly sat up and put his hand over his scar on his chest. There – he felt it. He jumped up and hugged Calypso. "I can feel it beating. I'm back. All of me." Calypso did nothing but smile and nod her head. Will turned to see the crew gathered around something. He looked to see Marcus' hand lying on the deck and Will's smile disappeared. He started to walk to him but Calypso stopped him.

"It is done," was all she said.

Will heard the lid of the dead man's chest snap shut and he closed his eyes remembering the sound from when his heart was placed in that cursed box. The men backed away and Marcus sat up touching his chest where a new scar appeared.

Will walked over and offered Marcus his hand. Marcus grabbed it and stood up. He examined his scar and then looked at Will. He could still see Will's scar. Will smiled, "Are you alright?"

"I was wondering the same of you."

"Yes, I'm great. I have my heart back and soon I'll be with Elizabeth."

"I know you never talked much about when they took your heart and how it felt to be without one, but this feels strange."

Will laughed, "You'll get used to it in time."

"Suppose I will since I have lots of time."

"Wit responsibility," Calypso added. "Da same rules still apply. Only one day on land wit ye beloved. Ten years at sea."

"Yes, Calypso. I remember."

"Turner – say jour goodbyes. Tis time."

Will quickly shook all the men's hands and felt a little sadness having to leave them to the ship knowing he would be roaming the land freely. He came to Marcus and offered his hand but Marcus shook his head no. Will cringed thinking Marcus now hated him for leaving him as the Captain but Marcus saw the confusion in Will's eyes and quickly pulled the man into a hug. "You've been more than a brother to me Will. I'll never forget you. In ten years, look up Marie – you remember where I told you to find you don't you?" Will nodded. "Well then in ten years meet me to say hello then go on your way because I love you as a brother but I want to spend my day on land with my darling Marie not the likes of you!"

Both men burst out laughing as Calypso rolled her eyes. "I'll see you in ten years – only briefly though just long enough to introduce you to all of my children," Will said jokingly.

"Ten years then dear brother."

Calypso disappeared before their eyes. Will looked at Marcus, "I'll get a better view from above." Marcus smiled as he watched Will climb higher and higher as they got closer to the coast.

Isabella watched Will as he climbed. She had no problem keeping up with the Dutchman. "Daughter," Calypso said drawing Isabella's attention to her, "tis time for us to leave."

Isabella looked at her mother then back to Will. "No mother."

"What?! Did je actually tell _me_ NO?"

"Yes mother I did." Calypso was getting furious; her daughter had always listened to her before – she had never questioned her. "I'm going to stay and watch until he goes ashore," Isabella said calmly.

"Why torture jour self dear daughter," Calypso said her voice dripping in sarcasm, "'is heart belongs to 'nother. Don't make da same mistake jour sis-ter made." Isabella shot her mother an evil look. "Suit jerself." Calypso left without another word.

Isabella took a deep breath. She could see that Will was now near the top of the mast looking toward the shore. She could also see two figures standing on the cliffs above the beach. She maneuvered herself so she could get a better view of Will. There – oh how happy he seemed now - now that he could see the figures on the cliff. She couldn't leave now. Isabella had to stay - she needed to see what would happen next.

* * *

Let us know your thoughts. We'd love to hear from you. Reunion next time folks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Here is the chapter you've probably all been waiting for at the moment. The big Willabeth Reunion. Fluff abounds. Enjoy.

* * *

Dawn hadn't even broken yet when Elizabeth's eyes opened. She turned over in her bed and smiled at the empty space beside her for the first time since purchasing the thing.

After ten long years, someone would finally fill that vacant spot. Will was finally coming home. Would he look any different? Would he still like the same things? Elizabeth knew that as soon as the marketplace opened she had great need to purchase things in order to make Will a magnificent feast. Everything just had to be perfect. Will deserved no less than that.

A quiet knocking on the door alerted her to someone else's presence. They tiptoed silently inside and stood by her bedside. Elizabeth pretended to be asleep as she felt someone begin the shake her.

"Mum, are you up yet?" William asked.

Elizabeth kept her eyes tightly shut as the boy went around to the other side and climbed beside her. He crawled under the sheets and Elizabeth raised a hand to help him.

"So you are awake," he said as his feet disappeared. He laid his head upon his Father's pillow and looked lovingly into his mother's eyes. Elizabeth smiled back and laid a gentle hand upon his cheek.

"Today's the big day," she whispered. William nodded and snuggled closer to his mother. He knew that once his Father returned, they would more than likely not have this sort of time together. Plus his Father would also be in the way.

"Mum?"

"Yes William," she said looking him right in the eyes.

"Is Father-," he said hesitating slightly, "is he going to like it here?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. She pushed herself into a sitting position as William sighed and lifted his head.

"He's been all over the world really, especially the one beyond this one. Met some really interesting people I'm sure. Is he going to be able to just be in one place and not wish to be elsewhere?"

Elizabeth didn't want to admit it, but that thought never even crossed her mind. What if Will wasn't going to be happy? What if he wanted to sail again so soon after returning? After all, she hadn't seen him in many years now. Not since the events with that horrible…witch.

They had both almost lost each other in two frightening and nightmarish ways. It isn't exactly easy to come out of that unscathed and Elizabeth sometimes still had nightmares about looking like an older woman or of Will looking like a monster.

Will was going to be fine here. If he is even the smallest bit as he was, he would be overjoyed to finally be with his family. Something which had been missing for the majority of his own life.

"William, everything will be fine. We'll make sure he feels right at home from the minute he gets off the ship. Never fear."

"All right Mum. I felt that way all along, but you can't help but wonder," he said with a bit of a sigh.

Elizabeth looked outside and the sun was most definitely risen now. "Now," she said pushing the sheets aside, "how about you and I get dressed, I'll make you a bit of breakfast, and then we can both go to the market and buy some things for our meal tonight."

William jumped out of the bed, gave his mother a hug and ran out screaming at the top of his lungs, "My Father's Finally Coming Home!"

**

* * *

**Later in the afternoon, the two Turner's made sure that the house was completely in order before beginning the trek to where they would finally get their first glimpse of Will. Elizabeth had a coach waiting for them because it was rather far from the village.

The traveling was going to take a bit of awhile so Elizabeth amused herself and her son by singing her favorite song to him. William laughed at the lyrics before trying to recite them himself.

"We're devils and black sheep and… how did it go again?" William asked scratching his head. His mother had given him a hat to wear for some reason and it was really starting to bother him, especially because his head was getting hot.

"And really bad eggs. Remember, that's Uncle Jack's favorite," Elizabeth said with a broad grin.

"Oh, right," he said before going back through the words.

Elizabeth watched out the window as the scenery changed. They slowly came closer and closer to the highest cliff. The carriage finally stopped and Elizabeth told the driver that he'd need to wait a bit because someone was waiting for them. She exited and then helped her son out as well.

William pointed up the cliff. "We have to go all the way up there?"

"Mhm; we'd better get a move on."

William squared his shoulders and began to trek upwards. Elizabeth looked once more back at the carriage before following behind him.

**

* * *

**Up, up, up they went. For the last twenty minutes or so, William had begun to sing. It was starting to grate on Elizabeth's nerves a bit but that's only because she was anxious to see her husband again. She could almost clap and jump up and down in excitement.

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties yo ho."

He looked so adorable singing. It brought back so many memories of her own youth. How she used to annoy her father by never stopping. She would even hum very quietly under her breath during Sunday services. She was sure that no one could hear her though she distinctly remembered one morning when who should happen to look back at her but Will. He gave her a look before turning back and listening to the minister.

"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me."

They had reached the top of the cliff and the vast ocean was laid out before them. The sky was a brilliant shade of gold as twilight approached. William had stopped singing and now it was only a matter of waiting. Elizabeth came to his side and looked out as well. The sun was still there and still no ship was spotted. Elizabeth wrapped an arm around William as the last of the sun was disappearing beyond the ocean.

It'll be there. Come on, Elizabeth thought to herself. It just has to work. It's been six years. It hasn't all been for naught.

William watched as his thoughts went to what the two of them could do now that he had finally come home. Sword-fighting lessons were at the top of the list.

And finally, the sun vanished…..and a brilliant flash of green shot up into the sky. A soul returned. Elizabeth looked down at her son and he looked up at her; both were grinning so widely that their mouths hurt. Elizabeth's eyes quickly scanned the waters. There it was, the Dutchman, heading right for them.

William wrapped his arms around his mother. "We have to go down there to meet him," he said before taking off.

Elizabeth looked up to the sky and whispered, "Thank you," before following William all the way down. William was running very far ahead of her.

"William, slow down before you hurt yourself," she called out.

It came a bit too late however as he was distracted by her calling that he didn't see a rock jutting out until he had already walked into it. He didn't have enough time to call out for help as he began tumbling down.

"William," Elizabeth shouted. She picked up her skirts and ran down to meet him.

William continued to roll down until he finally came upon a barrier which stopped him. He laid on his back and slowly opened his eyes, hoping that the world wasn't spinning. Someone tall was looking down at him. He couldn't see their face until they leaned in closer to him. The person was tan in the face, had long, curly brown hair, a faded green bandana and the brightest brown eyes of anyone he'd ever seen. William's mouth opened and he gaped at this man, this almost stranger, whom he'd never really met but loved him more in his entire life.

"Need some help?" his Father asked, reaching out a hand. William took it stood up and his Father helped wipe some dirt off of him.

"William. Will," Elizabeth shouted as she finally reached the bottom. William stepped away as Elizabeth came to a halt.

There he was, the man she had been waiting for. Elizabeth slowly closed the distance between them as Will came closer to her. He reached out a hand and placed it against the back of her head before pulling her into one of the most passionate kisses he'd ever given her. Elizabeth then wrapped her arms around his neck. The two of them together again, lost in the moment until a soft coughing noise interrupted them. They looked down to see their little boy with his arms crossed. He then ran the small distance and hugged his Father around the knees.

"Welcome home Papa."

**

* * *

**From her fortress in the sky with her mother by her side Isabella watched the scene before her, a tear rolling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away so her mother wouldn't see.

She could feel the love he felt for his wife and child. It was just so…magnificent. Unlike anything she'd ever experienced before in her life.

As she continued to watch however, it slowly faded into another feeling. One of jealousy. If she could feel these feelings of the former Captain still then why couldn't he feel the same feelings _she_ had for him? Shouldn't it be almost like an echo effect? Couldn't he feel her love?

Like it or not, there was nothing that could be done to change this. Captain Turner didn't even know she existed and her mother intended to keep it that way. Sighing, Isabella looked to her mother who looked back to her as well.

"Come, we shall check in on de new Captain."

**

* * *

**The carriage ride might've been long but Will didn't mind it in the slightest. Elizabeth had laid her head upon his shoulder and William sat on the other side. Elizabeth idly lifted a hand and ran it through Will's hair.

"Still feels the same," she whispered, smiling widely.

Suddenly the carriage stopped and Elizabeth stood and opened the door. She went outside and waited for them to follow. Will looked to his son once before stepping out. When his feet touched the ground, it felt like home already. William came down after him and immediately grabbed Will's hand.

"Come on Papa, our house is this way," he said tugging Will forwards.

Will looked to his wife who was almost laughing as the boy pulled his father to where he wanted him to go.

I've got to say one thing about him; he's strong. Determined too, Will thought to himself.

When they finally stopped walking, William ran to the door and opened it. Elizabeth grabbed Will's arm and the two of them walked inside together before Will pulled her back out.

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked, a little worried.

Will looked at the door and back at her. "I have to carry you over the threshold," he said grinning widely. He bent over and picked her up so fast that Elizabeth quickly had to grab onto his neck.

"Will!" she said laughing as they walked through the door together.

"Well, it's only proper. We didn't get to do it the first time," he said placing her back down on the couch.

Elizabeth got up and pushed her hair away from her face. "I'll go see if dinner's ready then," she said sauntering into the next room. Will watched her leave and got up to follow. He looked inside to see her leaning over and testing some stew which was on the fire. Will walked behind her and placed his hands on her waist.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," he whispered into her ear.

Elizabeth sighed longingly. "I've missed you too Will," she whispered back.

Slowly Will pulled away as Elizabeth began to spoon some of the stew into bowls for the three of them. Will took them from her one at a time and placed each at the three settings.

"William, it's time for dinner," Will called.

The small boy ran into the room and took his seat and spoon right away beginning to eat.

"William, manners," Elizabeth scolded him.

"Sorry Mum," he muttered. He then began to eat at a slower pace as the sounds of people eating filled up the room.

Will had to admit that Elizabeth wasn't that bad of a chef. At least the food was edible. He hadn't actually eaten anything in ten years, not really having much need for food, so it was a pleasant return.

When dinner was finished, Will volunteered to do the dishes and wouldn't take no for an answer. "You did the cooking," he said. "The least I can do is this humble task."

"Will, when did you become such a gentleman?" Elizabeth asked, sharing a secret wink with their son.

"I think somewhere around the time I turned one," Will said causing everyone to laugh.

Once that was completed, the family retired to the sitting room and they just sat basking in the feeling of finally being a family. William took his book out to read, Elizabeth knitted a little and Will just thought about how he was going to finally be in a place that wasn't constantly moving under his feet.

He suddenly looked to his side to find his son had fallen asleep. How much time had gone by while he had been staring off into space?

"Elizabeth," he said getting his wife's attention. "Which room is…?"

"Third on the right," she whispered, putting the needles down.

The two of them stood and Will gently lifted the boy so he wouldn't wake up. Elizabeth walked in first and lit a bedside candle. The two of them tucked him in, both giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm surprised he didn't have a million questions," Will said once they had closed his bedroom door behind him.

"Well, I told him to give you one day. Tomorrow morning he's going to be fit to burst," Elizabeth said causing both of them to laugh. They stopped at another door and Elizabeth reached behind Will to open it. It was the bedroom.

"I've been waiting awhile to get you in here," Elizabeth said.

Will grinned. "Why wait any longer then."

The two of them walked inside and Will closed the door and locked it behind him.

* * *

We really hope you're enjoying the story. We'd love to hear from you and we'll, as always, send you a reply to any questions or comments you might have and so forth. Hope you all have a nice week.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Neither of us own any piece of the franchise.

Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Thanks for the reviews you've sent us. We appreciate hearing what you think thus far. Enjoy the next chapter as things are going to finally start falling into place soon.

Italics are Will's dream.

* * *

William couldn't wait any longer. The sun had just begun to shine in the windows. At dawn he had been up and explored the house hoping to find his father up, but he wasn't out yet and his parent's door was closed. "Mum always left it open unless she was upset and crying but now it's closed and I can't hear mum crying," William thought to himself. He continued past the door and decided to continue to pace around the house because he was far too excited to just sit and wait.

Will awoke to soft light filtering through the window. He smiled as he looked down at his sleeping wife wearing only a necklace. It felt strange not to feel the movement of the ocean but while he missed the feeling somewhat, his joy of finally being with his wife and child quickly compensated. Will just stayed there enjoying the sounds of Elizabeth's breathing and the feel of his heart pumping in his chest. He heard small steps in the hallway. Elizabeth began to stir. "Good morning Mr. Turner" she said smiling at him.

"Morning Mrs. Turner."

"I love to hear you say that. Now, how about us repeating last night?"

"Well, _Mrs. Turner_, I think we have someone waiting for us." Elizabeth stopped to listen as she heard her son's footsteps pacing back and forth.

"I suppose we do. He's quite excited to spend time with you. I suppose I will share you during the day Mr. Turner." Will leaned in and kissed her. "But the nights are all mine," she added as he dressed.

"I wouldn't dream of it any other way," Will quickly threw on his clothes and opened the door to see son running at him. He lifted William up and hugged him tightly, "you're up a bit early aren't you son?"

"Sorry father but I couldn't sleep. You aren't mad at me are you?" William looked at his father apprehensively.

"Me? Of course not. The earlier you get up the more time we have together." Will assured his son, "now, what shall we do today."

"Well, father. I think I could show you our land and then go into town and introduce you around. There are some things I can't do around here that need to be done. I want to show you my favorite cave. I want to hear stories about your travels. I want you to teach me to sword fight and since mum said you used to be a blacksmith then you can-"

"William," Elizabeth said sternly.

William bowed his head, "sorry mum, father." He feared that his mother was stopping him because his father would be getting mad.

Will could see the panic in William's eyes. He looked over to Elizabeth and held up his hand so she wouldn't say anything else. "William, I think your mum stopped you because that's a lot for one day. Let's just take easy. We have time – I'm not going anywhere ever again. Let's just you and I get to know one another first." William nodded sadly. "Now son, I believe after breakfast we could have our first sword lesson."

William's eyes grew big, "Really?!"

"Really, that is after breakfast," Will replied.

"And after your chores are done," Elizabeth added.

"Yes, mum. Father?"

"Hm?"

"How did you and mum meet?"

"Your mother never told you," Will asked surprise looking at Elizabeth as she prepared breakfast.

"No, she did but I want to hear it from you."

Will told William about how Will and Elizabeth came to know each other and how they fell in love. He stopped before the wedding not knowing how much exactly Elizabeth had told him. They had just finished eating and he told William to hurry and do his chores and he would meet him outside for his sword lesson.

**

* * *

**The week passed very quickly and Elizabeth enjoyed watching her husband and son doing all the things they both had missed out on while Will was aboard the Flying Dutchman. William asked questions throughout the week but showed as much control as a young boy could on asking too many too quickly. Elizabeth finally called them into dinner as the sun was starting to set. Will couldn't help but stop and stare at it as it disappeared as he had done every night for the past week. He turned back to see William encouraging him to hurry to dinner, "Mum doesn't like it if we keep her waiting and she's got dinner ready." Will smiled and followed his son inside.

Will sat down and once again enjoyed his meal. "You've become quite the cook. This is actually very good."

"And yet you seemed surprised?"

"Well darling, I didn't mean to offend you – it's just that-"

"I know before I wasn't exactly the cooking type."

"Well yes but-"

"And I'd rather sword fight than cook."

"Yes that and-"

"And being a former governor's daughter and all."

Then they conversation was cut short by William's laughter. They both turned to look at him. "Is this what all parents do? Because if it is, it's going to be funny around here."

"Well William, your mother and I-"

"William now you just need to-"

William burst out again in laughter. Will and Elizabeth looked at their son again then each other and joined him in laughter. "I'm glad you're home father."

"Me too son, me too."

"Yes well I've been thinking. Seeing as Jack and Ana are back as well and William I thought you might want to go spend-," Elizabeth began.

"Oh no mother please. Not Bea!"

"William now listen to me."

"Excuse me – who's Bea?" Will asked confused.

"She's a girl!"

"I gathered that William but-"

"She's Jack and Ana's daughter."

"_Jack_ has a daughter," Will asked as his jaw dropped.

"Yes, she's about 6 now," Elizabeth quickly replied turning back to William.

"She's a baby father and she always wants to play with me and I'm a man now."

Will smiled at his son while still trying to get over the shock of Jack being a father.

"_**Captain **__Jack Sparrow_ a father? I never thought I'd see the day. So he finally made Ana an honest woman."

"Well it did take a bit but yes – it's Anamaria Sparrow now."

"Mum, please. She's a girl. She's yucky."

"William-," Elizabeth began anger starting to creep into her voice.

Will spoke up quickly, "William, I will discuss this with your mother tonight and we will discuss it tomorrow at breakfast as a family."

"Alright," William said hanging his head, "but if you make me go I won't like it," he mumbled as he left the table.

"Clean your plate young man and off to bed," Elizabeth ordered sternly.

Will watched as his son left the room. After finishing his dinner, he asked Elizabeth, "Want to order me off to bed as well?"

Elizabeth gave a mischievous smirk, "I think I shall. But I still have these dishes-"

Will looked at her, "As the man of the house, I think I'll just order you to bed now milady."

"Well, I suppose if you are ordering me. These can wait."

"Yes, and I have a few more orders to give later," Will replied returning her mischievous smirk.

"Will!" Will just smiled as he rose from his seat. "Oh no, Mr. Turner, you wouldn't order me around-"

"Really?" Will's smirk grew into a full smile as Elizabeth's eyes grew bigger along with her smile. Suddenly Elizabeth turned and ran to the bedroom laughing as she went with Will right behind her.

**

* * *

**"NO!" Will said loudly as he leaned back on his elbows in bed. It was happening again – he was covered in sweat and out of breath. He felt Elizabeth's hand on his bare chest and as he slowly lay back down.

"Will, are you alright," Elizabeth asked in a sleepy tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's nothing. Go back to sleep now," Will assured her as he kissed her forehead.

"Uh huh," was the only reply he received as she drifted back to sleep.

He sat on the edge of the bed glancing back at her and decided he would just get up for a bit. His heart was still pounding but at least he had caught his breath for the most part. He quietly slipped his shirt and trousers on and crept out of the bedroom. Closing the door slowly it creaked just a bit, "something I need to fix tomorrow," he thought to himself. He went into the main living area after getting a drink and paced. He tried thinking of everything to clear his mind but was unsuccessful. He finally sat down and closed his eyes trying to recall the past evening with Elizabeth and how they made love but again his peaceful scene was replaced by sound of her voice calling to him. His reoccurring nightmare, something he thought he had left on the Dutchman was back.

"_Will? Will, where are you, darling," Agatha's voice called to him. _

_Will was standing on the beach with Elizabeth watching William play in the waves, and then he heard her call. He looked at Elizabeth longingly but couldn't escape Agatha's calls. He looked at the sunset and let go of Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth looked into his eyes as she spoke to him but he seemed far away. It was as if he couldn't even hear her. Elizabeth was filled with fear – she was losing him but to what? "Will-," she began but it fell on deaf ears. _

"_Will," Agatha's voice rang in his head, "come to me. Come to me my love." Will could only hear Agatha. He left Elizabeth standing there with his son as he turned from her towards Agatha's calls. He could faintly hear Elizabeth call to him but as much as he wanted to be with his wife he was drawn more to Agatha's voice. Soon he could hear Elizabeth no more; now his heart, mind and soul were only filled with Agatha. He continued past the bend towards the cove. She was there waiting for him – Agatha. All thoughts of Elizabeth left his mind and were filled with desire for Agatha. It was as if his memory was lost to him. He ran to her and took Agatha in his arms kissing her with all the passion of his very being. _

"_I've missed you my love," she told him._

"_And I you but enough talk," Will replied as he gently placed her down on the sand. Agatha smiled at him as she quickly undid his pants and lifted his shirt to expose his chest. He in return ran his hand along her thigh lifting up her dress-_

CRASH! Will jumped looking around quickly for his sword. "Will, honey- it's alright I'm sorry I woke you. I was going to make you breakfast but I dropped my bowl," Elizabeth said as she rushed over to him.

"I – I guess I fell asleep out here."

"I guess so. What upset you so last night? I know I was exhausted but I remember you calling out in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" Will slowly nodded in agreement. "Well are you going to tell me about it?"

Will did not want to worry Elizabeth and these thoughts of Agatha weren't exactly something he wanted to discuss with his wife. He took a deep breath but couldn't look Elizabeth in the eyes. "I was reliving when Jones stabbed me and I became Captain of the Flying Dutchman. I was remembering having to be separated from you."

Elizabeth lifted Will's head and looked him in the eyes – there was fear and shame and something she couldn't quite tell. She kissed him gently on the lips, "It's alright now. You're home where you belong with me and your son."

Will nodded his head and adverted her gaze once again. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door making both Will and Elizabeth jump. Even William came from his room rubbing his eyes from the noise. Will grabbed his sword and headed to the door. He no more than started to open the door than he was pushed back away as the figure gained entrance and headed towards Elizabeth.

"Uncle Jack," William shouted.

"Jack? What is going on," Elizabeth asked.

"Hello Jack," Will said promptly closing the door.

"'ello all – including you 'lil whelp," Jack said tussling William's hair. He turned to Will, "nice to have you back on dry land."

Will smiled, "good to be back. And what's this I hear about a daughter?"

"Aye, that be why I'm here. Well, I would have come anyway. Well not for this reason but just 'cause. Unless of course-"

"Well how can we help you Jack," Elizabeth began.

"And why are you up so early," Will added.

"Me bloody daughter. Only been on land a little over a week and she'f off running everywhere. Least on the Pearl I can keep track of the lil' buggar."

Elizabeth, Will and William couldn't help but snicker. "What? Lizzie ye know what she can be like. Well? Is she 'ere?"

"No Jack, she's not here," Elizabeth replied.

"Great, no telling where the devil child's run off to now."

"Look Jack. I'll help you look for her. Elizabeth, I'll be back for breakfast soon," Will said smiling at her. Elizabeth nodded in return.

"I want to go with you father."

"No William. Stay here for now, if we don't find her soon we'll come back to get your help." William looked disappointed but didn't argue with his father.

Will and Jack quickly left to search for Bea. As the door closed, William turned back to his mother. "I should be going with them, mum."

"I'm sure they'll be back soon. Besides I thought you didn't like Bea."

"Aw, she's alright – for a girl. But mum – I know her better or at least where she'd hide."

Elizabeth smiled, "if they aren't back by lunch. We'll go find her ourselves."

William sighed, "thanks mum."

* * *

Please let us know your thoughts as we like hearing them. Again, thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not ours. Only the ideas.

Here is the latest chapter all. Things are still going swimmingly. Enjoy.

* * *

Jack and Will searched high and low for little Bea with no luck. Will tried to get Jack's mind off the thoughts of something bad happening to his child, so he asked him questions about her. Jack described her as being, "Beautiful like her mother but with her father's sense of adventure." Will tried to get him to talk more but it seemed Jack didn't want to discuss his only child who might or might not be in danger right now.

Will tried to relieve the tension by changing the subject. "How exactly did you and Ana get together anyway? Last I remember, the two of you couldn't even be in the same room without her slapping you for some reason or other. Except for right before l left of course," Will asked once they reached the docks.

Jack walked over to a dingy and looked inside, completely ignoring the question all together.

"Jack?"

"Well, as it turns out, she decided to stay wit me crew for a little while. That little while turned into a year and well…I suppose the rest is history as one might say. That and she was with child," Jack said nonchalantly.

"With child? That means…"

"Not everyone has yours or your wife's self control Turner," Jack said, making a face because he still couldn't find the girl.

They continued onward and still she could not be found.

"So what was the birth like?" Will asked after Jack spoke with a man on the dock, describing the girl.

Jack stuck out his tongue and shivered involuntarily.

"That bad?" Will asked, suddenly a little worried. He and Elizabeth wanted more children and Elizabeth told him that she was fine with it.

Jack's face went for sickened to somber. "I's not so much bad as….messy. Ana almost didn't make it through. She lost a lot of blood and was unresponsive for a whole three minutes after the child was out. I held the babe in my arms and whispered words of encouragement into Ana's ears; about how her little girl would want her Momma and what not. Along with myself of course. I think that's what did the trick because a few seconds later her eyelids fluttered open and she looked me straight in the eyes and said 'I'd like to hold me daughter now Jack.' "

Will wiped away a few stray tears as they continued for a little while in silence.

This time Jack needed to change the subject. The thoughts of the messy birth were making him cringe all over again. "And how is it being back on dry land again?" Jack asked as they walked along the beach.

Will laughed a little. "It's not something I'm very used to any more, I'll tell you that. Remember how you always used to say that the seas and the Pearl were like freedom to you?"

"Aye."

"Not to me," Will said with the shake of his head. "I would've given my left arm to be with my family on land again. Though I've grown to understand the waters and to fight the good fight, I still am just a blacksmith at heart."

"A pirate too no doubt," Jack said giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

"A bit of that too. Where is that girl?" Will said aloud.

"Here I am."

Both men turned to see a young girl running over to them before she jumped up into Jack's arms. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. Jack smiled widely before turning her to look at Will.

"William, I'd like for you to meet Beatrice Gretta Sparrow."

Jack wasn't lying when he said she was the spitting image of Ana. With her long black hair and bright brown eyes it was easy to see the similarities. The girl grinned widely at him and it was definitely the trademark Sparrow grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bea," Will said, using her nickname rather than the entire thing. Something told him she'd like it better that way anyway.

"Where did you run off to?" Jack asked.

"I went down to the docks to watch the boats come in. I mean ships," she said, eyes shining all the while.

"But we were at the docks and you weren't there."

"I went to my favorite tree afterwards to watch the birdies."

"You know you're not supposed to leave without mine or your mother's say-so. She was worried sick."

Bea pouted. "But I left you a note Papa."

"And where exactly did you leave said note?"

Will was enjoying this immensely. Never before did he think he'd see Captain Jack Sparrow speaking with, or having any interaction with, a child save his own son.

"In your coat pocket."

Jack, realizing that his coat was still at home, on the back of a chair, sighed and let the girl stand on the ground.

"Bea, where did you go?" a voice called out. William appeared a few seconds later and ran over to them.

"William, what're you doing here?" Will asked, bending over so they were eye level.

"Well, it was getting pretty late and you two hadn't come back yet so we figured we'd better come and look for all of you. We just found Bea ten minutes ago."

"We?" Jack asked, placing the girl on the ground as well.

"That's right," a third and more womanly voice announced. Out from behind a few trees, both AnaMaria and Elizabeth appeared. Elizabeth walked right to Will and gave him a kiss while Ana, having been the one who'd spoken, walked over to her husband and raised a hand as though to slap him.

"Please don't hit me," Jack whispered. After a few seconds, he finally got the courage up to open his eyes and saw that Ana was quietly shaking with laughter.

"Oh, it's always a delightful sight, seeing fearless Jack Sparrow cowering under the gaze of a woman," Ana said right before giving him a kiss. "I've got some lunch waiting for you back at the house," she said taking his hand.

"Care to join us?" Jack asked.

"We already ate," Elizabeth said, meaning herself and her son.

"What time is it?" Will asked, looking to see where the sun was in the sky.

"It's after 11 Father," William said.

"Come on then, there's enough for both of you," Ana said.

The two families of three walked along the city streets and Will was surprised that no one seemed to care that the man next to him, who was dressed blatantly like the pirate that he was, was not being arrested on the spot.

"Times really have changed," he muttered as they continued on their way.

"Aye. Just wait till ye see the new tavern in town. A beaut she is," Jack told Will.

"I'll take you up on that offer some-" Will began.

"Good. I'll be by to your place at sundown."

"But-" Will tried to say.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head at Will.

"See ye then, William." Jack said as he walked his small family towards his home.

**

* * *

**Later that night, Jack took Will to the local tavern to talk a bit. They hadn't seen each other in years and it was time for them to catch up a bit. When they arrived, Will was half way through telling Jack about his bad dreams. Apparently Elizabeth had taken Jack aside one afternoon and told him all about it.

"It's terrible Jack. I'm always walking away from Elizabeth and towards Agatha or I'm kissing her and I just don't really know what I'm going to do anymore. I see it every time I close my eyes at night."

Jack shook his head and whistled. "Well I can tell you one thing and I was definitely not expecting this. I thought you were going to say you dreamt about dying loved ones or something."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Will asked hopeful.

"Don't tell Elizabeth. She'll kill you for sure."

Jack then went over to the bar and began talking with the tender. Will leaned back and looked around at all the people who were inside.

"So William," Jack said returning and handing him a tankard of rum. Will looked down at it and made a face; what time in his past ever made Jack think Will would enjoy this?

"Yes Jack?" Will answered while still looking down.

Jack took a seat directly across from him and smiled widely before downing some rum. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and leaned in closer. Will ended up sighing and doing likewise.

"Now that everything's all square wit you and the Dutchman, who's in charge?"

Will made sure to check the surrounding tables but it was a particularly loud night and there was a small group of musicians in the corner playing a festive tune causing a few people to dance.

"A man I met by the name of Marcus. Clever guy, he was once in the Navy but wound up becoming a part of Jones' crew."

"He was around for that long then," Jack whispered.

"Yes," Will said hurriedly, "he was second in command after my father and the two of us came to be almost brothers really. Sharing secrets and the like…"

Jack picked up on that but chose not to say anything more at the moment.

"I think that he was a good pick for Calypso and he'll make an excellent Captain. He'll continue with the honor that ship entails."

"So we won't have another fish-faced monster on our tails anytime soon I suppose?" Jack muttered taking another drink.

"Aye; Marcus is a good man," Will said finally picking up the tankard. He took a tentative sip and made a face. "He'll do the right thing."

"To Marcus," Jack said raising his glass.

"To Marcus."

The two of them clanked them together and were quiet for a few minutes.

"So, Beatrice Gretta Sparrow. Wherever did you come up with that one?"

"It's a funny thing really. See Beatrice means the sea and Gretta means pearl," Jack said looking very proud of himself.

"Interesting," Will said giving Jack a sidelong look. The two of them paused for a moment.

"Fine," Jack finally said, "it was Ana's idea."

"I knew it," Will said grinning. "No offence but you're not exactly clever enough to come up with that one on your own oh 'Friend of Larry.'"

Jack looked at him with a puzzled expression. Will smiled and explained, "Mr. Gibbs told me the story about Larry that you told to him at shipwreck cove.

Jack nodded then raised his head, "Hey, if Larry minded then he didn't tell any of the crew. Ana had been mulling over it for days and when she finally explained the meaning and, well, the rest is history as one might say."

**

* * *

**A little while went by and while Will still had the same tankard in front of him, Jack was onto his fourth.

"So," Jack said a little louder than normal, "that Marcus you mentioned. Did he already have his time?"

"Time?" Will asked, a little confused and tired. It had to be well past midnight by now. He would've left hours ago if not for the fact he feared Jack wouldn't make it home on his own.

"You know," Jack said before making a thrusting motion that Will had him stop doing right away.

"Yes, he already returned and left I'm sure. He was very much looking forward to spending time with his lady friend Marie. After all, what with him being a part of Jones' crew he couldn't exactly spend time with her beforehand. I'm sure she'll stay true to him. "

"So this Marie," Jack said a trifle bit too loudly, "she'll be having the chest then."

"Yes," Will said, trying to be discrete. Not many people were still in the tavern and Will was almost sure that the man across the room could hear them. Will couldn't help but notice that the man's head rose a tiny bit at the mention of Marcus' name.

"Well tha's good news then…." Jack said before his eyes slid shut and he collapsed onto the table.

Will gave him a few pokes but Jack had completely passed out. He rolled his eyes and picked the man up from the shoulders and began the long trek home.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please let us know your thoughts because we'd really like to hear them.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not ours.

Thanks for the reviews you sent over, they were greatly appreciated. Time to officially meet a new character. Enjoy.

* * *

"Well darlin' when should I expect you back?" The slender woman was standing in the corner getting something from a drawer in the darkened room above the bar.

"Later Lucinda – but don't worry I'll be back." The man smugly reassured her and kissed her neck as he spoke.

"Wait before you go I want to give you something." She turned around and handed him a small pouch.

"And what's this?"

"That my love will protect you from any spells and-" He started to laugh. "I didn't finish," the woman began in a harsh tone.

"Oh but my love, I only chuckle because of your concern for me. Others fear me not the other way around."

Lucinda looked at him. She understood exactly what he meant. He was more than average height with a large muscular build. He was intimating to others especially with his head practically shaved showing very little of his dark blackish hair which matched his eyes. People were afraid to look into those evil looking eyes. If his natural appearance was not enough one look at his tattoos made up any doubts of his strength. Those tattoos – she had done most of them herself and if others knew what those tattoos meant, they really would fear him. She smiled coyly at him and brushed against one of his tattoos on his chest. "Yes, but listen as I finish. IF anyone was foolish enough to try and curse you or put a spell on you – well this little pouch in addition to those curses and spells written all over you – well let's just say they would regret their actions."

"Really and how is that?"

"Well this will not just protect you but allow you to take their knowledge and power in the instance they tried to harm you."

"And you would give this to me? I know you – you must have one for yourself as well."

"No, my sweet. I've used it in the past but these ingredients can no longer be found in this world. This is the last. Now you know how I became such a powerful priestess, but alas you are the one to whom I gave my heart. With this, love, you can be unstoppable and your quest for immortality will be closer in your grasp. And with that immortality you will control the seas. We will control them together. Tonight I sense something will happen that will change your life; our plans will be set into motion tonight. Be careful and listen to everything you can. Our dreams are within our grasp."

"Power so close after all this time." He turned to her and kissed her passionately.

"Jonathan Payne, we will be together forever."

"Why yes of course," then he turned and left the room. After closing the door, he leaned against it and tossed the small pouch up in the air and a wicked grin appeared on his face. He placed the pouch under his shirt near his heart as he walked down the dark stairs to the tavern below. It wasn't early or late but clearly there were already many drunks in the place. He decided to take a corner table out of the way but still within hearing distance of most of the bar. He had only been there for a few minutes drinking his ale when he saw two gentlemen walk in. Clearly the younger of the two didn't look like he belonged but the dark haired man grabbed the younger man's arm and directed him to a nearby table.

Jonathan kept his appearance that he was drunk by lowering his head and slumping down in his seat. The younger man, Will as the other called him, kept watching him. As the evening wore on this "Jack" person as Will called him drank rum faster and faster. Soon his tongue loosed and although Will tried to keep him quiet, Jack was asking about the Flying Dutchman. Jonathan sat still listening for any bit of information that would be helpful. As the men talked, he overheard Jack, "Now that everything's all square wit you and the Dutchman, who's in charge?"

"So this Will is the _former_ Captain of the Flying Dutchman," Jonathan thought to himself, "would have been better if he were still Captain." He continued to listen to the quiet conversation.

"A man I met by the name of Marcus. Clever guy, he was once in the Navy but wound up becoming a part of Jones' crew," Will continued.

Jonathan's eyes grew wide. How fortune was smiling at him. Marcus, Marcus who had been in the Navy. He'd heard rumors but this was too good to be true. He would achieve two goals in one single action – stab the heart of the new Captain – thus gaining immortality and dispatch his wretched half-brother to the hereafter just like his father and step-mother. This Jack was an answered prayer – well not exactly in the terms most meant, but to his god this was perfect. Jack could ask all the questions and he'd have all the answers. Might even let this Jack person live as thanks.

Jonathan listened to the conversation as he pretended to be passed out. Talk about a baby's name – how boring. He had almost given up on getting the information in an inconspicuous manner and had begun to plan his attack on Will when Jack once again returned to questions about Marcus.

"Yes, he already returned and left I'm sure. He was very much looking forward to spending time with his lady friend Marie. After all, what with him being a part of Jones' crew he couldn't exactly spend time with her beforehand. I'm sure she'll stay true to him. "

"So this Marie," Jack said a trifle bit too loudly, "she'll be having the chest then."

"Yes," Will said, trying to be discrete.

Jonathan could hardly contain his joy, he started to raise his head to look at the two men but stopped remembering that they might slip and give the exact location of Marcus' beloved – Marie. After all, the only information he had about her was found his father's old letters. Lucinda had made him save them for a reason, now he knew why. He watched as Jack passed out and Will carried him from the tavern. After they were gone, he rose from his table and went back upstairs to Lucinda.

Lucinda had only been asleep an hour or so but Jonathan lit all the candles in the room and started sifting through their belongings.

"What are you doing," she asked groggily.

"You were right love. Get up it's time we pay my brother's love a visit."

"What? Who?"

"Marie. Remember from the letters," he said holding them up having just found them.

"What about her?"

"My dearest half-brother is now the Captain of the Flying Dutchman."

Lucinda practically jumped from the bed, "so-"

"So, I am going to dispatch him from his duty."

"But the chest."

"Yes, Marie has the chest."

Lucinda smiled. "Give me the letter from her to Marcus. I have a spell that will find her."

**

* * *

**It took them less than a week to find what they needed.

"Are you sure this is it?"

"My dear Jonathan, have I ever led you astray?"

He smiled at her, "Well then, shall we?"

Lucinda grabbed his strong arm and stopped him momentarily, "Wait, the pouch. Do you still have it?" Jonathan patted is chest near his heart where it stayed hidden from others. Lucinda smiled back at him and released his arm.

It was well into the night and the small cottage of a house was dark. Jonathan glanced once again at Lucinda. All she gave was a small nod in reply with that Jonathan Payne kicked down the door. Lucinda heard a small scream that was muffled as soon as it began.

"Hello my dear Marie," Jonathan said with his voice dripping of sarcasm. Slowly he took his hand from over her mouth after she tried to stop screaming.

"Who are you and what do you want? I'm just a poor woman," Marie tried to reason.

Lucinda had slipped past the two to search the house. Jonathan could hear Lucinda turning things over and throwing things around.

"I don't suppose we've never been properly introduced. My name is Jonathan Payne." Marie's eyes grew wide with terror. "Ah, I see Marcus has spoken of me."

"You - you killed them. You killed your own father."

"He stood in my way. He never approved of my – methods, shall I say of getting what I want. Besides I was nothing to him – not after Marcus came along." Marie began to struggle to get away but Jonathan pulled out a long dagger and placed it near her throat. "Now behave yourself - this is not meant for you – well at least not yet," he said with a slight laugh in his voice.

A happy squeal was heard from the back room and Lucinda came running out with the Dead Man's Chest in her hands. "She had a hiding place under the floor. Good thought dear just not good enough."

"Now, Marie where is the key," Jonathan asked.

Marie glanced on the other side of the room and Jonathan turned to follow her eyes. She saw this as her only opportunity and quickly jerked away from Jonathan. She grabbed a sword that was hidden nearby and pointed it towards Jonathan. "Do you really think you are going to stop me with that," Jonathan said laughing at her.

"Maybe not but this might," Marie began and then she whispered an incantation that neither Jonathan nor Lucinda could quite hear. Suddenly a glow appeared completely around Jonathan and he cried out in pain. Marie smiled, "yes, but this will stop you."

Jonathan took at deep breath and the light began to fade from his head and toes moving to his very center. Finally only a slight glow appeared around his heart. "Thank you Lucinda. It worked beautifully," he said patting the pouch.

Marie dropped the sword. "How? I feel so-"

"So weak? Like all your power and energy has left you," Lucinda said mockingly walking toward Jonathan with the chest.

"Funny thing dearest, I feel stronger and suddenly I have the knowledge of more spells and incantations," he said talking to Lucinda. He then turned to Marie, "thanks for your help. You've made me stronger."

Marie bent over to pick up the sword but as she did Jonathan saw _it_. She was wearing the key. She lunged forward but Jonathan was ready and stabbed her. She slowly began to fall as she did he grabbed the key from her neck, snapping it away as she hit the floor. "Thank you Marie for everything." He turned to Lucinda and held up the key. "Shall we?"

She sat the chest down on the table and Jonathan walked over and turned the key. The chest opened up revealing the beating heart of Jonathan's half brother. They both stared at it for a moment. "Are you sure my love," Lucinda asked him.

"Very," was his only reply.

He lifted the dagger into the air as Marie used her dying breath to cry out, "NO!" but Jonathan smiled as he brought the cold blade down on the still beating heart. As soon as the heart was pierced it stopped and Jonathan pulled the blade out and handed it to Lucinda.

Lucinda took at deep breath, "I don't know if I can."

"You must – there is no choice now. DO IT! DO IT NOW," Jonathan screamed at her.

She took the dagger and allowed it to fulfill its duty. It now had provided a new heart for the Dead Man's Chest. She took the heart and placed it in the chest as Jonathan fell to the ground. Turning around after closing the chest and locking it, she found Jonathan had disappeared. She now found herself alone in the room with a dead woman and a chest with her lover's beating heart. She placed the key around her neck and added a protection spell on it as well. She picked up the chest and walked towards the door. She stepped over the lifeless body of Marie, "thanks again. You were a wonderful hostess," she said walking out into darkness.

* * *

Things have taken another turn for the worse here. Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not ours

Enjoy the next chapter. Things are about to get a bit worse. But you seriously wouldn't expect any less from the two of us of course. Enjoy.

* * *

Calypso was meditating with Isabella by her side when she felt it. A sharp pain in the center of her chest. Someone had stabbed the heart; someone had replaced the new Captain.

"Mother, what is it?" Isabella asked, worried by the grimace on her mother's face.

"Something's wrong," Calypso said, gazing downward.

**

* * *

**The crew of the Flying Dutchman were all there when their Captain suddenly fell to the deck. They waited a few minutes before checking that he was all right.

"Captain?" one asked, leaning over the fallen man.

Suddenly a giant wave struck the ship and it took the Captain's body along with it. Lightning and thunder boomed overhead and fog appeared all around them.

"What's happening?" a few asked.

The fog seemed to be affecting them, entering their heads. What had happened just moments ago? The door to the Captain's cabin opened and someone walked out. No one could see his face yet but his form was larger than most of them.

"Crew," he commanded, "form a line. NOW!"

The crew quickly did as he asked. The fog seemed to be dissipating and the man who stood before them stared each one of them down causing no one to meet him in the eye.

"Your previous Captain, Marcus, is no longer going to be available. I am your new Captain. My name is Jonathan Payne and the Dutchman shall be sailing by a new set of rules."

Everyone still had their heads bent over but were hanging onto his every word.

"Any rules set down by the previous regime are now, by my word, null and void. As such, the Dutchman shall sail as its Captain commands it. Understand?"

"Aye, aye Captain," the crew murmured.

Captain Payne nodded and went to the wheel.

"Everyone into your positions. We're going above."

"Above sir?" a crew member asked.

"Aye, time to harvest some fresh crew," the new Captain said with a laugh. Spinning the wheel and laughing, Payne got the ship to sink into the waves before it resurfaced on the other side. "And now to begin my regime."

**

* * *

**Her Mother had disappeared hours ago now and Isabella was really beginning to worry. Looking out to the world and sea beneath her, she swore she could hear people screaming before it was silenced. It kept going in a pattern until Isabella finally had enough and held onto her ears to shut it out. Deciding that maybe her mother wasn't going to get involved, Isabella had no other choice but to examine the situation herself.

Isabella teleported herself onto the deck of the Dutchman just as the smoke was clearing. What had happened? Looking over the side railing, many people were floating in the water. Some were dead and others were moaning in pain. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned quickly to find herself face to face with man who was bigger than herself and had a shaved head. His eyes frightened her most though. He moved his hand down to her forearm and held on tightly.

"Who are you?" he asked in a quiet whisper.

"Let me go," Isabella said, struggling to get away.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"I'm-I'm Calypso's other daughter," she finally said.

The man let her go and put one hand to his chin and the other wrapped around his waist. "Her other daughter?"

"Yes," Isabella said, rubbing her sore arm. "Calypso kept me safe, extraordinarily so, in her palace where I awaited her return. Before that she taught me everything she could about her powers which she passed onto me and my sister."

The man nodded and walked around her. "So, you have powers?"

"Aye?" she said, a little confused. That man had a very strong grip.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you Miss. I am Captain Payne, captain of this ship the Flying Dutchman," the man said. "Does your mother know you're here?"

"No. She was busy so I came to check on what was wrong. I thought I heard screaming and…"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. There was a battle recently and we were just…cleaning it up."

Isabella still didn't feel very safe in this man's presence. Hadn't her mother told her that the Captain was a good man? Why was she feeling nervous simply standing here with him then? Perhaps she should ask her…

"So, you're Calypso's daughter? That must mean you have some sort of abilities all your own, yes?"

"I do," Isabella said, looking to the sky and wishing she hadn't come down to begin with.

Captain Payne walked closer to her and Isabella shrank back a bit. He then put up his arms showing he meant no harm so she relaxed a little.

"Might you be able to," Payne asked, licking his lips, "be able to show me what you can do?"

Isabella thought it over and nodded. She walked to the rail and looked out to the sea. She raised her hand and concentrated hard. Payne looked down and waited. The wind suddenly picked up and a slow moving waterspout suddenly materialized a few yards away. She kept it moving for a few more seconds before it disappeared.

"Impressive," Payne said, looking pleased.

"I'm sure it would be more powerful if _he _was around," Isabella muttered.

"He?" Payne asked, suddenly intrigued.

Isabella nodded. "Former Captain Will Turner. When he was around my sister, my mother told me that she was much more powerful than normal. I've heard nothing but good things about him and wish so dearly to meet him one day."

As Isabella sighed in longing, a thought was coming to Payne's mind. Could that possibly be the same 'Will' from the tavern just a little while ago?

"I believe I know who you are talking about. How about if I set it up to introduce you? Would you like that?"

"You can?" Isabella asked, clasping her hands together and smiling widely. "But isn't he with another now?"

"Oh no," Payne said in the tone of voice as though speaking with a young child. "I know for fact that she has moved on. They may be on friendly terms but most definitely they are not together."

"Then there is hope," Isabella said with a happy sigh. "I had better be going. I'll leave you to your work then Captain Payne," she said inclining her head slightly before vanishing.

**

* * *

**After the girl disappeared, Payne stood there a few minutes more.

"So Calypso did have another child," he said thoughtfully.

Someone came up behind him and Payne turned to see a crew member.

"Four still alive sir."

"Alive; there isn't really any need for that I believe," Payne said, patting the man on the shoulder before walking off and taking out his sword. He stopped at one of the men of the enemy ship who was writhing on the deck and stabbed him in the chest.

"But that's not what the ship is for sir," the man said, trying to get his Captain to see reason.

Payne got up and looked the man right in the eye. "Are you questioning your Captain's judgment?" he asked in a deadly calm voice.

"No sir," the man said shaking his head and walking off.

Jonathan was left by himself now to think. This had been almost too easy. He had never felt such power in his life. It felt magnificent and intoxicating. He needed more. But where and how? He couldn't step foot on land and therefore his beloved was out of the question. No, he needed someone who knew the same feeling. He needed to go to the first.

"Crew, forward," Payne shouted.

Everyone rushed over and again stood in a line. Walking past them all, he couldn't help but feel pride for the fear that showed on each one of their faces.

"We're about to take a little side trip Gentlemen. Get into positions, now. We're going under."

His crew did as he asked and the ship sank beneath the waves. They surfaced in the Underworld and while concentrating really hard, a doorway seemed to open up. It revealed a vast beach eternally in twilight.

"The Locker," Payne murmured as the ship came to a stop. He went over to a longboat and told his crew he wouldn't be long. He rowed ashore and dragged his boat further up so that the waves didn't take it away. Now to find the man in question; wherever could he be?

"Jones," he called out, "I know you're here. I am nothing more than a follower to you; a protégé. Show yourself."

Silence was the only response he received.

"Jones!"

"And what makes you think I want to assist you?" a voice behind his right ear asked.

Payne turned and came face to face with his idol. The man whom he read about in his youth and wanted nothing more than to meet, even though he might've been a myth. Davy Jones was now in his human form standing just as tall and erect as ever. Payne looked around, he recognized this place vaguely. He'd read all about it.

"So the Locker of the infamous Davy Jones is nothing more than a remembrance of his failed attempt at love. Forever on Isla Cruxes at dusk," Payne said shaking his head. "Jones, I have a few questions for you."

Jones looked the man over and walked off leaving Payne no other choice but to follow. He led him to the structure of a decrepit church. Taking a seat on a nearby rock, Payne took the one across and both leaned into each other.

"I can sense who you are. You are the new Captain," Jones said without preamble.

"Aye, Jonathan Payne at your service," Payne said extending a hand.

Jones ignored it and plowed on. "And what exactly are you in need of New Captain?"

Payne put his hand down and leaned in closer. "I need to obtain more power. I know that you know how. How can I go about achieving what you had and then some?"

Jones sat back and stroked his beard. "How much more power?"

"Enough."

Jones nodded and smirked a bit. "All right then but you have to be willing to give yourself up to it. Lose your soul completely and feel nothing but the darkness that is inherently within every being. Can you do that?"

"Aye," Payne said honestly.

"Do not ferry the dead; you can feed off of their despair. Keep your crew in line; they are below you and are not worthy of your time. Most importantly of all, do not listen to Calypso. She is nothing but a manipulator and cheap whore."

"Your daughter though…"

"My daughter is dead no thanks to her."

Payne smirked. "I meant your other daughter. I met her just before arriving. Lovely girl; she spilled her story after thinking she'd gained my trust."

"Calypso must've kept her hidden from me. She'll be a formidable foe if she's anything like her sister in terms of ability. Be wary of her," Jones said warningly.

"She seemed nothing more than a child. She doesn't know what the world is like; judging by the way she acted; she's been sheltered the entire time. But she_ loves_ her Mother dearly," Payne said with a snicker.

"Perhaps we should remove that love. Perhaps we should eliminate Calypso entirely. Payne, you're going to need nine objects as well as nine idiots to perform the task…"

Explaining the complicated process took some time but Jonathan understood the basic thought behind it.

"You must also remove Turner from the picture as well," Jones added.

"Why? What's he got to do with Calypso's binding?" Payne asked.

Jones leaned in closer. "He knows how to undo the process. He and that wretched little family of his. He'll need to be stopped as well by any means necessary."

**

* * *

**Payne returned to the ship a few hours later. The crew was working hard and no one met his eye as he walked back to the wheel. Relieving the man who had been standing there, Payne began to plot just how he was going to put this new knowledge to use and make his enemies suffer. Every, last one of them.

* * *

Next chapter will be up around Tuesday of next week so it'll be just in time for the holidays. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not ours

Happy Holidays everyone. A nice long chapter. I love what Willabeth0906 did with this one and I'm sure that you will too. Enjoy. :D

* * *

"Will?" Elizabeth gently shook him again, "Will?"

Will jumped out of the chair, "NO," he screamed as he grabbed her shoulder.

"Will, it's me. It's Elizabeth – your wife."

"Elizabeth," he said shaking his head, "I'm sorry you startled me."

"I can see that. You were sleeping out here in the chair again," her voice filled with worry and disappointment. Will slowly nodded his head in agreement. "They're getting worse, aren't they?"

"Depends on what you mean by worse," Will tried to say with a slight chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood.

Elizabeth looked at him with a scowl on her face, "William Turner, look at me."

Will's eyes slowly met with hers. "Elizabeth there's nothing -"

"Will-"

"OK. I get them more often. Alright?"

"So that's why every morning for the last week I wake up alone in a cold bed."

"It will get better – I know it will," he tried to reassure her, "at least I hope it will," he thought to himself.

Elizabeth turned to start breakfast and Will came up behind her gently putting his arms around her waist. Slowly and gently he began kissing her neck. "Will! William will be up any moment so-"

She didn't have a chance to finish before Will spun her around and stopping only when his lips met hers. Elizabeth couldn't resist, she melted in his arms. When they finally separated, Will took her face in his hands, "Elizabeth, stop it – don't worry." She smiled at him and nodded trying to believe him.

The scene was quickly interrupted when William came running into the kitchen, "Father, can't I go with you today instead of school?"

"William-" Elizabeth began.

"Come on Mum. I could be a blacksmith just like father."

"William, listen to your Mum. School first."

William kicked at the ground in frustration. He knew that there was no way to win when they both agreed. "Fine," he said sitting down in a huff.

Elizabeth smiled at Will and silently mouthed, "thank you."

Elizabeth fed her husband and son and sent them off to school and work. She had barely finished when Ana knocked on the door. Elizabeth confided in her about Will's not sleeping and told her that Will had said he was having nightmares about Jones and the Dutchman. "Give him time Elizabeth. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I know I'm probably over reacting but I just think he's hiding something from me. Maybe he doesn't like being here," Elizabeth sighed and sat down.

"Elizabeth, he loves you and he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. You know that."

"I know Ana, but there's something I can't quite put my finger on it. Something is wrong and he's not telling me everything."

"Elizabeth, maybe it's nothing and he doesn't want to burden you with it."

"Ana the last time either of us thought we had our own _burden to bear_, it separated us emotionally and physically. I'm not going through that again."

"If there is something and that's IF, he'll tell you. I know he will. Now come on let's get to market before all the good fruit is picked over."

**

* * *

**Elizabeth had just finished dinner as William sat doing his homework when Will came in from the smithy. His shoulders were slumped and he was literally dragging his feet. William looked up and quickly moved for his father to take his seat. "Are you alright Father?"

Will sat with his head supported with his hands, "Hmm? Oh, yes I'm fine just tired."

"Will, you look pale. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes dear really - just tired."

"Well I made some nice stew and there's some fresh fruit."

"Maybe I'll go rest for a few minutes. I'm not really hungry," he explained as he stood up to walk to his bedroom.

"Will, did you even eat your lunch?"

"No, sorry dear. I was so busy. I guess I forgot." Will continued his slow walk to his bed.

"William, eat your stew then off to bed," Elizabeth informed him.

"But Mum-" Elizabeth turned to William and he saw worry and concern in his mother's eyes. He didn't think it wise to argue with her if she was upset so he stopped talking and nodded his head in agreement.

Elizabeth left her meal sitting on the table and walked to the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and she could see Will draped face down across the bed. He hadn't even bothered taking his boots off and they hung over the side of the bed. She reached down and gently tugged at them taking them off one by one. Will only turned over on his back to allow her to take them off easier.

"Will, I know that you haven't been sleeping properly and now that you are not the Captain of the Flying Dutchman you have no powers but-"

"Actually, I do have some powers. A gift from Calypso," he said half asleep.

"What?!"

Will woke up realizing what he had said, "Not totally weird ones like making myself disappear, reappear type thing - just little things that really don't help me much here on land."

"Like what and is that why you can't sleep and look so pale? Maybe Calypso gave you more gifts than you know," she said getting angry.

"No Elizabeth, nothing like that. My powers that Calypso left me are very limited. I'm not really even sure the extent of them. She said they deal with reading storms and knowing the water. She said I will always be able to control the sea just a little."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide, "that's why last week you told Bea and William they couldn't go exploring. That horrible storm came from nowhere and you knew it was coming."

"I suppose so. I didn't really even think about it until now. I suppose I didn't even remember those things she told me until now."

"Are you sure Will? Are you telling me everything? Did she do something to you?"

"Elizabeth, I'm fine. I've told you everything I remember about Calypso. I guess I've just been so tired lately that I'm not thinking straight."

Elizabeth looked into his chocolate brown eyes. She couldn't be mad at him and she knew in her heart he was telling the truth about Calypso. "Why don't you take a short nap? Maybe you'll feel better and then you can eat."

Will smiled, "that sounds wonderful." He began to lift his arm to touch her hand when a painful look came on his face. It went away as soon as it came but it did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth.

"Are you sore from work?"

"I suppose so - hadn't really noticed it until now."

"Well, Mr. Turner," she began saying as she reached to remove his shirt, "I might be able to help you relax."

"Something tells me this might not help me to sleep, Mrs. Turner." Elizabeth gave Will an innocent _what me_ smile as she began to touch his chest. He looked at her and returned the smile but as she began to touch his chest, he flinched in pain.

She stopped over the spot, "Will, this spot is hot." As he sat up, she pulled away and brought the candle closer. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened slightly.

Will saw her panic fill eyes, "Elizabeth, what is it?"

She moved the candle to look at his back as well. "Will, the spot where Jones used the poisoned sword. It's hot and the skin around it is turning grey."

"No," Will said shaking his head, "it has to be fine."

"Will, something is wrong, very wrong. You're not fine."

"Don't panic. I'll be-"

"Will, we need answers. There's more to this than we know. "

"Look tomorrow, we'll go see Jack and Ana."

**

* * *

**Neither Will nor Elizabeth slept much that night and as soon as William was off to school, the couple made their way to the Sparrow home. Elizabeth quickly filled them in about Will's health. On the way over, they had decided not to say anything about Calypso's gifts to Will. Elizabeth thought that Jack wouldn't give Will any rest upon learning about them so it was better left unsaid. Both Ana and Jack looked at the old wound as Will's frustration grew over being poked and prodded.

Ana sat trying to reassure Elizabeth that everything would be fine as Will put his shirt back on. Jack however was not standing still. He paced back and forth; finally Ana spoke up, "Jack if you have an idea speak up but stopped your bloody pacing, it's driving us mad."

"I know of someone who might be able to help," Jack began.

"Really," Elizabeth asked with hope filling her voice. Will turned and looked at Jack with a surprised face.

"What? You don't think I can be helpful," Jack answered back.

"Of course, darlin'. Now what's your idea," Ana asked standing up.

"My father."

"Teague," Elizabeth, Ana and Will all asked in unison.

"Well, 'e might know someone to help. Let's just say. 'e knows powerful people. Why do ye think everyone's so afraid of 'im. "

"Then we need to go to Shipwreck cove," Elizabeth said. Will looked up at her dreading the thought of traveling. "We leave as soon as possible. Right Jack?"

"Hmm? Yes of course. It'll take me a couple of days to get what few men we need together and we'll need supplies for the short trip."

"I'll get the supplies luv," Ana told him.

"Ok – we sail the day after tomorrow," Jack replied.

"Jack, Ana," Will began, "thank you but for now let's keep why we are leaving from the children. It can be an adventure for them." Elizabeth smiled at Will trying to reassure him; both Jack and Ana nodded their heads in agreement. The group separated – Ana and Elizabeth went to get supplies before packing and Will decided to accompany Jack to find some of the crew of the Pearl.

"Ye sure you're up to this," Jack asked actually letting worry creep into his voice.

"I'll be fine Jack. I know going to see your father isn't exactly something you look forward to. Thank you Jack."

"I'm sure his friend can shed some light." They walked in silence for a while before Jack spoke again, "ye haven't told 'er about the real nightmares, have ye?"

"No, she still thinks they are about Jones and the Dutchman," Will said quietly and in a defeated tone.

"I think the nightmares and your sickness are related."

Will stopped walking and stared at Jack, "you think Agatha is behind this? How could she? She's dead Jack. We all saw her die."

"I know dear boy but curses can exist beyond the grave. We all know that as well. Look," Jack said looking straight at Will, "me father has a powerful friend that will help."

"Who's this said friend, Jack?"

"Don't know much 'bout 'er. But let's just say 'er and me old dad are rather close although I've never met 'er. Don't even know 'er name."

"But she's going to help me?"

"Trust me whelp. Have I ever led ye wrong," Jack said smiling and then thought and quickly added, "don't answer that." Will and Jack continued on their way in mostly silence as they gathered their small crew.

**

* * *

**The crew and passengers were ready to leave at sunrise of the second day. Both Jack and Ana watched as Elizabeth, Will and William boarded the Pearl. William was full of excitement while Will looked like he still had not slept. Elizabeth had bags under her eyes and Ana walked over to her and put her arms around her, "we'll find the answers. Don't give up." Elizabeth nodded and continued her journey down to the cabin.

It was going to be a relatively short journey to shipwreck cove but the second day out at sea dark clouds began to suddenly gather at sunset. Will was down in his cabin and Elizabeth was on deck with William.

"Mum, is it going to storm," William began to ask.

"Of course it's going to storm," Bea piped up as she ran over to William, "that's why the clouds look like that."

William turned to look at Bea, "You don't know that for a fact Bea. It could blow over."

"Un uh"

"Could"

"Un uh"

"Oh will you two stop it," Ana said joining the group, "Bea you sound more and more like your father every day."

"Thank you, mommy."

"That's not a good thing young lady."

"Matter of perspective," Bea responded.

"You don't even know what that means Bea," William said his face going close to hers as his hands rested on his hips.

Bea thought for a moment, "maybe not but dad says it."

"Oh great," Ana said looking around for Jack. She was definitely going to have a chat with him about saying things around his daughter and soon.

The argument between the children had come to a standstill and before they had a chance to say anything else there was a bright flash followed by a loud clap of thunder. "That was too close," Elizabeth said, "Ana, I'm taking the children below to our cabins. I'll bring Will back to see about this storm." Elizabeth grabbed each child by the hand and began to leave.

"Elizabeth, leave Will down in the cabin so he can rest. He can't do anything about this storm. It looks like it's going to be bad and he should stay below."

"No Ana, I'll be back with Will. He'll help us," she started down the steps and muttered to herself, "help us more than you can imagine. I hope."

She opened the door to their cabin, Will was finally sleeping and it appeared to be a peaceful sleep at that. "How could he sleep peacefully now – in the midst of such a violent storm," she thought to herself. She hated to interrupt his slumber but she could feel the Pearl beginning to sway more and more. The children stood there silently not wanting to awaken Will. "Will. Will sweetheart." Will slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at the sight of Elizabeth and began to sit up but a pain hit him and his face winced from it. "Will? Are you alright? I didn't want to bother you but we need you on deck."

"I'm fine, really. On deck? Is something wrong?" He looked over to the two silent children. Suddenly the sound of thunder made both children jump.

"Does that answer your question," Elizabeth said herding the two children to the bed. "William stay here with Bea."

Will rose up and began walking towards the door. William started to argue, "But-" Will immediately turned around and looked at his son. "Fine. I'll stay and take care of her." Will smiled and held the door open for his wife then shut the door as he left.

The couple hurriedly made their way to the deck. Will looked to see Jack fighting with the helm. Ana was holding on to the railing by Jack. The wind had just begun to release its fury. Jack saw Will as he made his way to him. "Get below whelp! It's getting rough around here-" Jack was interrupted by a huge thunder crash. The Pearl was beginning to get tossed around and Jack was quickly losing the battle. The men were trying to down the canvas but they too were losing ground.

Elizabeth turned to Will, "can you help?"

"I've never even tried this Elizabeth. She only told me about it. I don't know if I can."

Elizabeth brought her hand up to his cheek, "I believe in you. Try. You can help, I know you can."

Will nodded his head and walked to the side of the Pearl. He heard Jack yell, "Get back from the sides. You'll be overboard before we can get to you." Will just stood there holding the rail. He looked out over the seas and then at the skies. He took a deep breath then closed his eyes. He could feel the rain beating against his face. They felt as if they were his tears. The wind blew his hair and suddenly the wind became his breath. The lightning flashed and the thunder was his cry. He felt it all. The weather had become him and the seas were churning his very heart.

Elizabeth wanted to run to Will when she heard him cry out but was stopped by Ana who had made her way to Elizabeth. "What's going on," Ana asked loudly, trying to make herself heard over the storm.

"Wait. Just wait," was Elizabeth's response. She saw Will's shoulders and chest rise and fall with his breaths.

Will could feel the anger of both the weather and the sea. He talked to them in his mind and assured them. He needed them to be calm. As he calmed himself, so did the storm and the sea. Jack walked from the helm to Will and watched as the clouds rapidly disappeared and the sea calmed.

Elizabeth smiled at Ana. Will had done it he had saved them all but at what cost she thought to herself. Maybe it was too much for him – it might have drained what little energy he had. She turned to Will and was surprised to see his color was now better and he looked somewhat rejuvenated. The trio went to Will, who turned to them hearing their footstep approaching.

"Will, you did it," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yes, whelp ye did but exactly what did ye do. Not saying that ye actually did something that is appears that ye might have done. Possibly," Jack said drawing everyone's attention.

"Will, did you actually just stop the storm and the seas," questioned Ana.

"What she said," Jack added.

"It was a gift from Calypso when I left the Dutchman. I didn't even know it would actually work. And I don't know if it will ever work again," Will explained.

"Gift ye say. I don't know about any _gift_ coming from Calypso – too many strings attached," Jack said thinking out loud.

Elizabeth looked at him as all sort of terrible thoughts filled her head. What if Jack was right? She looked over at Will, "how do you feel?"

"I hadn't thought about it," he said moving to her and pulling her into an embrace, "but I actually feel stronger. Yes, I do feel better."

"Maybe it's because you've been on the seas for a few days now," Ana offered, "you know like when the sea gave you strength being the Captain of the Dutchman and all."

"Maybe-" Jack muttered lost in thought.

"Elizabeth," Ana started, "let's go check on William and Bea."

"OK. Will, will you be alright here," Elizabeth asked.

"I'm fine. Go on – go check on the children. I'll be down soon," Will said smiling warmly to her. She nodded and the two women made their way below.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, I'm wondering if all of this is somehow connected. The women don't know of the true nature of ye bloody nightmares but they are all about Calypso's dearly departed daughter. Then yer wound returns with a vengeance and a sudden fierce storm attacks us but ye stop it because of a gift Calypso gave ye."

"Does seem odd but I do feel somewhat better now Jack."

"But for how long? Do you get worse on land again? We are close to shipwreck cove so hopefully we are close to answers."

"I hope you are right Jack. I hope you're right."

* * *

That was so cool right! Go Will! Thank you for reading and again have a great Holiday.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We don't own anything of the franchise

Sorry about keeping you hanging last week. Enjoy the new chapter (even though more things are about to go wrong)

* * *

The nine objects were easy enough to find. Payne had the crew examine the ship looking for any sort of everyday objects to use in binding Calypso. He ended up with a piece of wood from the rail, a foot of rope, a piece of cloth from a shirt, a cup from a game of Liar's Dice, a boot, an eye patch, an old and torn map, a belt and a hat. He knew exactly what he needed to say and the proper way to say it. All that was needed now was the goddess herself to come forward and Payne knew exactly how to get her.

**

* * *

**Isabella was reading a large tome when should could've sworn someone was calling out.

"_Calypso, Calypso I need your guidance…"_

It sounded like the Captain of the Dutchman. Her mother was still unavailable however, Isabella knew that. Ever since the other day when she was clutching at her chest, her mother hadn't even told her what was wrong. Just that, whatever happened, Isabella should come to her right away if something odd occurred. Isabella closed her book and went to her mother's door and listened inside. Her mother was quietly muttering and upon opening the door, Calypso kneeled upon a large, red pillow on the floor.

"Mum?' Isabella said interrupting her.

Calypso looked up and didn't say anything so Isabella continued.

"I hear a voice calling out. Someone is in need of your assistance."

"Much as it pains me to say this," Calypso said looking at something in front of her. Isabella looked and discovered crab claws forming something in the shape of a ship. "I fear some danger is on de horizon. I shan't go."

"But Mum, they're calling…"

"It tis a ruse. A trick. A plot of some kind and no good will come of it. Do not listen to it Daughter."

Isabella stared down at her mother, not comprehending the words coming from her mouth. "But someone needs you. And if you don't go…"

"Isabella no!" Calypso said, jumping to her feet.

"I will," she said. Perhaps the man knew where she might find the former Captain. Isabella shut her eyes and transported herself to wherever the call was coming from.

**

* * *

**Payne had the crew stand in a circle to surround Calypso when she appeared.

"Be ready men," he said as the wind suddenly picked up.

The man had their swords and pistols at the ready when Isabella appeared on the ship. She screamed in fright as they all moved in to grab her. Payne reached in however and pulled her out of the fray.

"You're not Calypso. Where is she?" he asked her while holding onto her shoulders tightly.

"Why are you-what's going on?" Isabella asked. She looked around the crew but all of them were looking at her maliciously as though they wanted something just out of reach.

Payne grabbed a knife from his belt and held it to Isabella's neck. "Answer my question; where is Calypso?"

"Not, not here. She refused to come and I came in her place because I thought someone was in danger. Let me go."

Instead of doing what she asked, Payne pulled the girl closer to him and placed the tip of the knife to her neck causing a small line of blood to trail down it. "Call to your mother," he mumbled over her head.

"I refuse," she said quietly.

That wasn't good enough. Payne intensified his grip on her and Isabella couldn't hold back before she screamed to the sky as loud as she could. A few seconds later he let go of her and she fell to the deck where some of the crew grabbed her to make sure she didn't escape. It was eerily calm for a few seconds. Suddenly the wind picked up and a storm loomed on the horizon.

"Mother, no," Isabella whispered. She couldn't bear to look up any longer.

Payne on the other hand nodded to his men so they would be ready for the goddess's imminent arrival. Calypso appeared and when the men began to fire upon her with their pistols, she only had to hold up her hand and the shots were diverted.

"Now men!" Payne shouted over the fray. The men chosen to hold the new nine pieces held them out and Payne walked up to Calypso muttering things under his breath. The storm continued to get worse. The winds were whipping all around them. Waves were smashing against the ship sending droplets of rain. Of course those were hidden beneath the torrential downpours coming from above, echoing Calypso's fury.

Calypso tried to block Payne but he grabbed her by the neck and squeezed it tight enough, lifting her lightly off the deck.

"Calypso," he shouted over the winds in a fit of pure rage, "I bind you and your powers over the sea. I bind you in human form."

The storm suddenly began to cease as he dropped her to the deck. She began to convulse and a strange purple mist exited her body and entered into the nine mismatched objects that glowed for a few seconds before stopping.

Isabella finally freed herself and ran to be at her mother's side, but Calypso was grabbed by Payne yet again who threw her bodily to another.

"Take them to the brig," he muttered.

"Aye Captain," the crew member said. The man made quick work of tying the former goddesses arms behind her back and leading her below. Someone else grabbed Isabella as she cried and took her away as well.

While the storm had disappeared, a strange fog settled in and the waves seemed to still be getting worse. Payne stared out at the vast, empty horizon when he suddenly felt something odd in the pit of his stomach. He dropped to one knee and right away a crewman came to his side.

"Captain, are you all right?"

Payne looked to the man and was shocked to discover razor sharp teeth and the man's skin had become a gray color.

"Captain, something doesn' feel righ'," the man asked again, this time more confused than worried.

Payne looked down at his own hands and was momentarily shocked to discover that his arms were an odd mixture of green and gray. Feeling the inside of his mouth with his tongue, he discovered small, razor teeth as well. His finger nails had also grown and had become spiked.

"Just like Jones said," he muttered to himself.

Getting to his feet, Payne felt that an examination in the mirror was in order. Walking to his cabin, he admired his crew. Each of which were now once again becoming the creatures of the deep, like the former crew of Davy Jones. The ship was also beginning to undergo a transformation. With each crashing wave, the ship deteriorated more. The gold and bronze which surrounded the cannon ports began to rust before disappearing completely leaving behind the faces of men seemingly screaming in fits of anger. The waves crashing also brought with it all matters of sea life which immediately attached themselves to the ship. Finally the wood, which was always somewhat gray in color, seemed to take on a more ghostly look. The Dutchman was returning to its former glory and its former duty. To bring fear into the lives of those who wished to take her on.

**

* * *

**Isabella was becoming increasingly worried about her mother as each second ticked by. Calypso barely had the strength to look her daughter in the eye, much less speak. And Isabella wished her mother would say anything right now.

"Mum, I'm so sorry-"

"I's alrigh chil. You though that someting was wrong and wanted to be sure that it was not. I canna fault you on that," the former goddess whispered weakly.

"But Mum, he bound you; again. And it was all because I didn't listen to you. I failed you," Isabella said in tears. She began to wipe them away with the back of her hand when she felt her mother lay a shaky hand her on the shoulder. Calypso handed her a handkerchief which Isabella used to dab her eyes with.

Isabella moved to sit by her mother's side. Calypso placed her daughter's head on her shoulder and sang a quiet lullaby to her.

"You used to sing this when I was a little girl," Isabella whispered.

"That's right," Calypso said, giving the girl a kiss atop her head. Sighing, the former goddess lifted her child's chin and had the girl look her right in the eyes.

"Darling, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Mum?" Isabella asked in a worried tone.

"When I told you o' your sister, I didn't mention everyting. Her darkness may have clouded her sight from you, her twin, but de two of you did share de same blood. And wit dat blood, you also share a bond wit de former Captain o' de Dutchman, Will Turner. For you see, using an ancient blood ritual, she was able to bind herself bot physically and spiritually wit him. It increased her power exponentially and dey were able to fight yer father before it was too late. Now dat bond might still be dere, but it is weakened. Isabella my dear, I fear dat you mus once again perform dat same ritual and bind yourself wit Turner. It is de only chance we have dat the seas will be safe until I can be unbound."

But would that be enough? Isabella thought to herself. A part of her was excited; she was finally going to meet him. Perhaps she might have a chance with him after all. On the other hand though, this was a very important task that should not be taken lightly.

"Oh, I won't stop at the seas," a new voice announced.

Calypso and her daughter looked over to see the Captain walking closer to their cell. Isabella involuntarily gasped at his form. His face had flattened and his eyes were now completely black. A fin protruded from his back through his shirt and his skin was now an even darker mixture of deep gray and green. The man might have frightened Isabella before, but now he was downright terrifying.

"De curse is reviving itself," Calypso said looking the man up and down.

"Yes it is, isn't it? I rather like this new form. More powerful than before. But not powerful enough. No, not nearly enough for an immortal being such as myself. I fear that the seas are just not going to be enough for me," Payne said condescendingly.

"What more do ya need den?" Calypso asked.

Payne removed the pouch which was still within his pocket. "Being such a powerful, or should I say once powerful, being you must recognize what this is. No? This pouch enables me to steal the power and the knowledge of anyone who wishes to do me any harm. It was a gift from my beloved before my departing. And with this pouch, along with my abilities as Captain, I will defeat whatever plan you have in mind. With this along with Turner's and your daughter's combined abilities, I will become a god even more powerful than you ever were, Calypso."

Calypso and her daughter shared a dark look as the Captain laughed at them before walking off, leaving the two in the dark underbelly of the ship to plot what needed to be done in order to stop him.

* * *

Oh dear. Thank you for reading please let us know what you're thinking.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We don't own anything of this movie franchise.

Thanks for reading everyone. Here's a new chapter. Let us know what you think of it.

* * *

"I didn't think ye could do that, at yer age," he said laughingly.

"I didn't think ye'd want me to – at your age," she replied back.

"Why not? I'm not _that_ old and it felt good," he added with a grin.

"Well of course it did because _**I**_ am the one who did it to you," she said as a matter of factly to him.

"Stop it! Stop it! I've 'eard enough," Jack yelled walking into the room.

"Jackie, me boy, what the bloody hell brings ye back ta see yer old dear papa?"

"I need some help but first I need to gather me wits after hearing that exchange," Jack replied closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"What exchange," Teague asked looking at his companion.

"Don't want to even think about what ye were doing and how it felt," Jack replied with Ana patting him on his back.

"Dis be yer boy der Teaguie," the woman asked pointing at Jack.

"Yup, that be the one," Teague answered but grimaced at her calling him Teaguie.

"He's got yer good looks at least," she answered giving Jack the once over, "Maybe if 'e's like ye, I can 'elp 'im as well."

"You will not," Ana spoke up, "He's my husband."

Teague and the woman laughed whole heartedly.

"What," Jack asked looking at his father.

"Lucy, here gave me some 'erbs and cracked me neck to 'elp me headaches. Felt _really_ good," Teague explained.

"Oh," came a group reply from Jack, Ana, Will and Elizabeth.

"Ye thought-" Lucy began but stopped as the entire group shook their heads in unison followed by a sigh of relief. She smiled and walked over to Teague, "well der's dat too." Jack rolled his eyes, Ana giggled, Will shook his head while Elizabeth just stood there looking at the pair.

"Well what brings the Pirate King back to Pirate's Cove," Teague began as the rest of the group lifted up a silent prayer of thanks for changing the subject.

"It's Will, my husband. We need answers."

"And Jack said you might know of someone to help us," Will added.

Teague turned and looked at Lucy, "Guess we better introduce ye then shouldn't we darlin'?" Lucy nodded her head and motioned for Teague to continue, "Lucy meet me boy Jack, his luv Ana-"

"Wife now – Wife," Jack interrupted leaving Teague with a surprised look on his face and Ana with a huge smile as she intertwined her arm into Jack's.

"Excuse me Lucy, his wife Ana. Elizabeth Turner, the elected Pirate King of the Brethren Court and her husband, the famous Will Turner, former Captain of the Flying Dutchman."

"How did you know Will was no longer Captain," Elizabeth asked.

"Well for one thing he's on land," Teague said.

"But it could have been my one day on land," Will argued.

"Yes, but since my daughter was the lover of da former captain of da Flying Dutchman," Lucy began. Elizabeth looked at Will oddly and Will's eyes got big and he shook his head as if to say not me! "No, not him – Marcus."

"But Marcus _**is**_ the captain now," Will explained.

Lucy looked at Teague. "They don't know?" She took at deep breath, "The Dutchman's new Captain murdered me daughter and stabbed the heart in the Dead Man's Chest."

"Marcus is dead," Will asked in a quiet but sad tone.

"Yes, 'is heart was stabbed by 'is own brother," she added.

"He told me of a brother, half brother actually. I knew he didn't like Marcus but I never thought Marcus would be in danger. It's my fault," Will hung his head, "he was a good man. He was like a brother to me."

Elizabeth put her arms around Will, "it's not your fault."

Will raised his eyes towards Lucy, "I'm sorry for your loss. Marcus talked of Marie fondly. He loved her very much."

"And she 'im. I just wished me could 'ave reached 'er in time. Dos monsters – Jonathan and 'is lover left 'er fer dead. When I found 'er, der was not even breath left in 'er. I use me magic," she explained bowing her head as a tear escaped her eye, "but still could only heal 'er enough to find out da truth before she left dis world forever."

"Well, if ye didn't know about Marcus then what answers ye be needing," Teague questioned.

"It's Will. He's not well. We need to know what to do if something is wrong," Elizabeth told them.

"Well then. Will, Jack follow Lucy to me chambers and let's 'ave a look at 'im," Teague said. Elizabeth started to follow, "'e'll be fine. Ana can keep ye company." Elizabeth wasn't too pleased but she stayed as the four left the room.

Lucy and Teague examined Will carefully. Lucy administered a few potions on his old stab wound. After an half an hour or so, she told Will and Jack to return to their wives that they would be out shortly. As Will and Jack walked slowly back to their wives, Jack spoke quietly, "I think yer going to 'ave to tell them everything."

"Everything Jack?"

"Everything."

"What's everything that you're talking about? I don't understand."

Jack leaned in close to Will's ear, "about the nightmares. About – _her_."

"But that has-"

"Shh – ok – maybe just me dad. But you're going to have to because it could be important."

"Alright Jack, if I get a chance to talk to Teague alone. I'll tell him – OK?"

Jack smiled, "ye never know boy. It could be important."

"What's important," Elizabeth said hearing Jack's statement as he walked into the room.

"Nothin' luv. Just Will's being tired and all," Jack covered smiling at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth didn't push it but she knew she didn't trust that look. It had gotten them into trouble on more than one occasion. The couples chatted amongst themselves for a few minutes until Teague and Lucy joined them.

"Why don't we all sit down," Teague offered pointing to the large table.

Elizabeth couldn't explain it but suddenly she felt terrified. She didn't know why but she dreaded the news that was able to come. She grasped onto Will's hand like she would never let it go. Will felt her sudden panic and thought he'd soon lose circulation in his hand. He gently took his other hand and patted the top of her hand and smiled at her reassuringly. She relaxed her grip slightly and they both sat down never releasing one another's hand.

"I'm afraid it's a bit of bad news," Teague began as tears started to form in Elizabeth's eyes, "the poison from Davy Jones' blade is still there."

"But he was healed," Elizabeth said pleadingly as she stood up, "he drank the water from the fountain of youth. He was the immortal Captain of the Flying Dutchman."

"And 'e was poisoned as such," Teague continued taking a deep breath, "the water from the fountain and being the captain of the Dutchman slowed the poison putting it asleep as it was but now it's wearing off and e's no longer captain."

Will closed his eyes. He knew in his heart what this meant. There was a moment of silence before Elizabeth once again spoke up, "so we need to go to the Fountain again?"

"I'm sorry," Teague offered.

"Sorry – what exactly are you telling us," Elizabeth's voice was getting angrier.

"Tis only a matter of time," Lucy explained, "da poison was slowed now it has become fully active again. Der be no cure. If Agatha was alive, maybe she could 'ave stopped it."

"But she'd dead! So her death means my husband's!" Elizabeth was almost at the point of hysteria.

Will was grateful that the children were left about the Pearl, "Elizabeth, shh," he said holding her to try and calm her. She cried into his shoulder. Jack and Ana bowed their heads in sorrow.

"How long," Jack asked in a hushed sorrowful tone.

"A couple of years at da most," Lucy said with reverence.

"No-"Elizabeth cried out.

"Elizabeth, shhh. Calm down," Will tried to assure her.

"I just got you back Will. Now I find out that I only got you back to lose you forever?"

"Elizabeth, they said I could have a couple of years. And I intend on making the most of them," Will said lifting her eyes to meet his. "We'll be together for a while anyway."

Jack looked over to his father and Lucy. He said nothing but his eyes pleaded for hope. His gaze was returned by the two shaking their heads. Ana caught this and tears began to fall silently from her eyes. Jack squeezed her hand and fought back his own tears.

Jack and Ana paced around the room and talked to both Teague and Lucy. Lucy volunteered to reach out in a trance for help from the beyond for any more answers but they knew it would be a stretch at best.

"Elizabeth, you must pull yourself together. You are as strong as you are beautiful," he said to her gently holding her face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Will. You're the one going through this and all I can think about if me – and William. How can I tell him that the father he just met is going to leave him forever?"

"We tell him together. And we'll get through this as a family. Our friends will help us. Once I'm gone Elizabeth, you won't be alone. William will be there and Jack and Ana."

"But I want _you_. I _need_ you."

"And you'll always have me here," Will told her as he placed his hand on her chest, "in your heart." Elizabeth lowered her head. "Now you and Ana go back to the Pearl. Go and get William and Bea. We need to be honest with them and Bea has a grandfather to meet," Will said smiling. Elizabeth nodded her head and slowly stood up. Will followed her standing up and as she began to walk away, he pulled her back and kissed her. When their lips parted, Elizabeth pulled Will into a desperate hug. She never wanted to let go – no – she was afraid to let go. Her head was spinning and her emotions were running the gambit but she was Elizabeth Turner – Pirate King. She would be strong no matter what and not because she was the Pirate King because she was Will Turner's wife and he had taught her strength, love and hope. She would get through this – she knew she had to.

Jack motioned for Ana to go with Elizabeth and the two women left in silence. After they had left, Jack turned to Will. "Tell him," Jack said, "Tell him now."

Teague raised his head and looked at his son questionably. Will looked over to Lucy who sat in the shadows deep in a trance. "Jack-"

"There's more," Teague asked turning his attention to Will.

"I – well I've been having nightmares. They are becoming more and more frequent and they are always the same."

"Well – go on whelp – tell him," Jack urged and Will rolled his eyes at the word whelp.

"Well they are about _her_."

"_Her_?"

"Agatha. I always dream that she is calling to me and I leave Elizabeth and William to go be with her."

"That's it," Teague asked with a smile.

"Isn't that enough," Will said frustrated with the conversation.

"I'm sorry don't mean to make it sound like nothing but it's the poison working in your system and even beyond the grave Agatha is trying to help you. That's all," Teague told a relieved Will. "I wouldn't-"

"You," Lucy interrupted staring at Will. She had startled all three men, "you are so powerful."

"Was powerful as the Captain of the Dutchman you mean," Jack interrupted.

"If ye were joined wit 'er, ye two could stop 'is evil reign," Lucy continued.

"But Agatha is dead and I'm not ready to join her in death," Will replied sounding a little cross with Lucy.

"Not 'er. 'er sister," Lucy corrected, "Agatha's sister is even more powerful than Agatha ever was."

"What sister?" All eyes turned to Elizabeth who had entered the room unnoticed with Ana, William and Bea, "Agatha had a sister? Someone even more powerful? Agatha almost killed us all and now we have even more to worry about?" Will had immediately gone to Elizabeth.

Lucy walked over to the now silent couple and looked at Elizabeth, "For what we want most der is a cost must be paid in the end." Will shuddered at the words because he had heard those exact words before from Calypso and now he began to worry over them being directed at Elizabeth. Before Will could speak Lucy continued, "It is 'er sister dat calls to ye in jer dreams not Agatha."

"Dreams? Will is she talking about your nightmares," Elizabeth asked looking into Will's eyes.

Will shut his eyes and hung his head. "Yes, Elizabeth. The woman is in my nightmares," he quietly said his voice defeated and his heart heavy with worry on Elizabeth's reaction.

There was an uneasy silence in the room for a few seconds before Jack spoke up, "William, Bea – I want ye to meet me father – Teague." Ana followed Jack's lead and grabbed both children by the hand and pulled them near Teague. "Father, I think it would be the most opportune time to show yer granddaughter and 'er friend around shipwreck cove. Why I'm sure there's things ye 'ave yet to show me and Ana."

Teague nodded in understanding. They all knew Will and Elizabeth needed some time alone and Teague quickly ushered the remaining group out of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me," Elizabeth asked almost pleading with him.

"I didn't want to frighten you or hurt you."

"A nightmare about Agatha could hardly hurt me unless - Will what were those nightmares about?"

"Elizabeth-"

"Will – tell me."

Will took a deep breath and then led Elizabeth over to two chairs and sat down never releasing her hand. He looked in to her eyes, "Elizabeth, I love you and-"

"Will, just tell me already."

"I would dream that she was calling to me and I couldn't fight her call. You, William and I would be on the beach. I'd hear her and leave you behind."

"And-"

"And – I was drawn to her. I couldn't resist her."

Elizabeth was silent and Will was glad that she didn't ask for any details. "I'm not happy that you kept this from me."

"But Elizabeth after what Agatha did to you. I didn't want you to think I'd ever choose her over you."

"I don't think you would willingly."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. I never meant to hurt you. I thought I was protecting you."

Elizabeth's anger was lost in his big brown eyes, "I know you meant well but please don't keep things like this from me – ever."

"So you forgive me?"

"Will, I want to make the most of our time together. How could I be mad at you for a dream?"

Will kissed her. "I wasted time for all those years I loved you and never told you. I lost ten years on board the Dutchman. I may not have much time but whatever I do I'm going to spend it with the most beautiful, understanding and kindhearted wife on the earth and our child."

"And I'm going to spend it with my brave, loving husband and our handsome son, who takes after his father."

Both smiled at one another but inside their hearts were breaking. Will felt he had to be strong for Elizabeth but felt a tinge of anger now – how cruel fate had become to reunite him with his family only to tear them apart forever. No words were said between them but both vowed in their minds to fight and search for a way to keep from ever being separated again – even in death.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Thank you all for reading the story thus far. Here is the latest chapter and we really hope that you enjoy it somewhat. A bit of angst is on the way.

* * *

"And this is where I sleep at night," Teague said opening another door. Bea gasped as everyone slowly made their way inside.

"Not half bad Da. Is that another shrunken head?" Jack asked, moving past his daughter to take a closer look. "Relative, Friend or Enemy?"

"Moving on," Teague said, ushering everyone out quickly. The head looked vaguely familiar to Jack but he just couldn't place a name with the tiny, dried out face.

The group reentered the first room and everyone took a seat.

"So Captain Teague," Ana said with a smirk, "I'm sure you've got loads of stories of ol' Jack here when he was a youngster."

"Yeah, yeah," Bea said hopping up and down. "What was Papa like when he was my age?"

Teague chuckled as he patted his lap, motioning for the girl to take a seat. "There was this one time when he was about six. Now if you think your father is mischievous now you should've seen him at that age. Always getting into trouble and not knowing what to do in order to get out of it. There was this boy maybe three years older than him who used to beat Jackie up every day and every day I'd tell my boy 'Jackie, you need to look deep inside of yourself and that's how you'll know how to deal with him.' So one day he came home all smiling and I asked what happened. He says, 'I looked deep inside myself today Papa and finally figured out a way to stop mean ol' Kevin from bothering me.' I asked him what he did and he says, 'Kevin hit me really hard in the stomach today and I lost my lunch all over him. He ran away I don't think he's ever going to bother me ever again.' That's my boy! I said to him."

Bea giggled and even Ana chuckled a bit while Jack tried his hardest to hide beneath his hat.

"Oh lighten up Jackie," Ana said taking Jack's hat off. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and that made him feel a little better. Elizabeth suddenly entered the room with William by her side.

"Will decided to go outside for a bit to relax," Elizabeth said quietly, hoping that only the adults heard her. William ran to Bea's side and the two began chatting about the cove.

"I'll be back in a bit Love," Jack said giving Ana a quick kiss before running off.

**

* * *

**Will had his sword out as he parried back and forth with a nonexistent foe. It reminded him quite a bit of his bachelor days as this would always keep his mind on something else rather than the task at hand. Elizabeth's and William's faces swam before his eyes and Will dropped the sword suddenly feeling pain on the spot where Jones' poisoned sword got him. He felt hot tears in the corners of his eyes and he banged a fist against the wooden plank.

"It's not fair," he whispered over and over again. Each tear leaving a mark on the wood.

It truly wasn't. Everything in his life had been nothing but pain and heartache with maybe a few moments worth of happiness before it was dashed yet again. Ten years of them waiting and it has come down to this: only a few years _at most_?

His shoulders shook with the sobs that came from deep within him. He didn't even hear the door open.

"William is something wrong?" a voice asked from behind.

Will turned to see Jack standing at the doorway looking concerned. He shook his head but it was quite obvious that Will was lying.

"You never were very good at feigning truth," Jack said taking a seat beside him.

Will stared out at the sea and didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I'm scared Jack. I don't think there'll be any coming back this time. I had them wait for me for ten whole years and they did. They didn't have to, but they did. Because of love; of a bond we share as family. Now, to find out that it made no difference. That I'm going to-"

"Don't say it Will," Jack advised him.

"I'm going to die Jack," Will whispered anyway. "There's no antidote, no cure. Elizabeth's going to be a widow and my son... I'll never get to see him grow up. I would rather that we had not been so faithful, that the curse had not been lifted, because at least then I'd be able to see them before they passed on themselves. I don't think I can face this Jack. No, I don't want to face this."

Will looked to him with those soulful, hopeless eyes and Jack had to hold back his own tears as well. Choking back a sob he said, "William, we are going to find that sister and she is going to-"

"But Jack-"

"No buts William. We are going to find that sister and bond you two and you'll live to be eighty. And I'll be there with you and the two of us will talk about the good old days when we were Kings of the Oceans and wouldn't let silly little things like curses stop us. And then our wives will show up telling us that the kids were coming over and bringing the grandkids. And we'll laugh about this one day William. We'll laugh because we were so stupid to think that this was where it was going to end."

"Grandkids?" Will asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack just shrugged before giving Will a hard punch on the shoulder. "Don't think on this anymore, okay. Don't give up hope."

Will sighed. He knew he should believe Jack but there was really just no way. It was a fool's chance.

"Now I want you to march inside, give your wife and son a kiss and think about the names of your future grandchildren."

Will cracked a grin at that as he got up and helped Jack to his feet. He then pulled Jack into a hug and went inside.

**

* * *

**Jack entered a few minutes later to find Will hugging Elizabeth as their son was still talking with Bea. Ana walked up to him and led him back outdoors, shutting the door behind her.

"What were you and Will talking about out here?" she asked, coming to his side.

"Nothing Ana," Jack said wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "just guy stuff."

"Guy stuff, eh?" Ana commented. "Just keep telling yourself that."

"I never said you could steal me lines Ana," Jack said with a slight pout.

Ana rolled her eyes but gave him a kiss anyway. "I'm not quite sure you deserved that though. Now, what were you really talking about?"

Jack sighed and stepped away from her. "He's worried Ana. He doesn't think he has enough time. Oh heck, he doesn't have the time. He can hear the clock ticking towards his doom already."

Ana wiped away a tear and took Jack's hand into her own. "I can't help but wonder what would happen if we were in a similar situation. How far would you be willing to go for me, Bea, the Turners?"

Jack cocked his head to the side as he thought it over for several minutes.

Ana couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Honestly Jack, if it's too hard a question…"

Heartfelt, Jack responded, "I'd go to the farthest reaches to ensure that no harm would come before my family and friends. Even death to ensure their safety."

Ana pulled Jack into a kiss the likes of which he'd never gotten from any wench. When they pulled away, he literally felt dazed. Jack wanted to pull Ana in again when they heard a crash from inside. The adults ran in and discovered Bea and Will III sitting beside Teague's old guitar trying to figure out how to play it.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Ah, the kids were just playing around. It's nothing," the old Captain said with a shrug.

Elizabeth and Will entered a moment later asking the same question.

"We were just playing Mum," William said rolling his eyes.

"I thought you didn't like playing with little girls?" Will asked, sharing a smirk with his wife.

"Well there's not many choices here."

All of the adults just had to chuckle at that.

"What's everyone laughing at?" Bea asked William.

He just shrugged and the two of them continued with their game of 'Who can Play Guitar the Best without Lessons'.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Willabeth0906 and I do not own any piece of the pirates franchise

As you've seen from our summary, things are about to take another turn.

* * *

Isabella watched her mother as she slept in the dark, damp cell. She knew that she could escape but she was afraid of leaving her mother behind. Guilt filled her heart because Calypso wouldn't be bound in this form if it weren't for her interfering. Yes, her mother had told her that she didn't blame Isabella for this happening but Isabella blamed herself anyway. She pushed some hair away from her mother's face and looked around to see if there was anything in their cell that she could use as a blanket. She looked up hearing footsteps approaching. There stood a man; if you could call him that he hardly looked human. He looked like a sea creature that Isabella had seen in the darkest depths but somehow he looked more evil.

"You'll come with me now," the man/creature proclaimed.

"I will not," Isabella replied turning her head away.

"You will and you will now," a different voice explained.

Isabella looked over once again in the background she saw what used to be a man. "Captain?"

Jonathan replied with an evil laugh, "yes and you will do what I command or else."

"I don't take orders from you and I don't care what you do to me," Isabella said defiantly.

"Maybe but I'm not sure how much more your dear mother can take."

Isabella looked back down at her mother who had begun to stir. "Isabella. Escape now - get out of here," Calypso said weakly.

"I can't mother. They will harm you without me here."

"What else can they do?"

"Plenty," Jonathan replied. He walked towards the cell and unlocked it and motioned for Isabella to leave the cell.

"I'll be back mother. Don't worry."

"Isabella, no don't listen to them."

Jonathan reached out with what had one time been a hand and barely touched Calypso's arm. A spark passed from him to her and Calypso cried out in pain as she fell back to the floor. "What's a matter Calypso, don't like one of your beloved eels touching you."

Calypso gathered her strength and sat up once again. Isabella fought the grip of the other creature to try and help her mother. "No, Isabella. I be fine. Go and if ye get da chance – escape. Save ye self child."

"I have a job for you. Go on girl, up on the deck, now," Jonathan ordered. Isabella complied but looked back every step until she could no longer see her mother.

Up on the deck, Isabella found herself surrounded by various forms of half human, half sea creature. "I'm here now what do you want from me?"

**

* * *

**"I don't see that we have a choice."

"Elizabeth, it could be dangerous and I don't want to risk losing you," Will told her trying to convince her.

"Will, we are losing you forever if we don't go," Elizabeth replied.

"I'm not going to win am I?"

Elizabeth smiled, "No you're not. We all have agreed. Jack, Ana, Bea and the crew of the Pearl are all willing to help us find Calypso and therefore find this _other_ sister. William and I are not going to leave your side no matter what. So save your strength Will Turner. And that's an order from The Pirate King."

Will gave her a small grin. "Of course, your majesty," he said giving a slight bow.

"Ye two ready," Jack said to the couple.

"Yes, Jack. He wouldn't be arguing anymore."

"Alright. Bea said goodbye to yer grandfather. We're leaving."

"Goodbye grandpa. I'll miss you but when we come back can you tell me some more stories about Papa? And you can tell me the one about when you found him asleep with the pigs again. That was funny."

"Bea!"

Bea kissed a laughing Teague as she ran towards her father, "I'm coming papa."

"Not sure I like you spending time with da likes of 'im," Jack said as she hurried her along.

Bea snickered, "funny papa – he said the same thing about you."

Will, Elizabeth and William couldn't help but laugh at the exchange. "Don't laugh whelp, I'm sure I could tell William a few stories. After all ye father was a crewman for me."

"Yes, I'm sure you could Jack but they would be just that - stories with little or no truth in them," Will said.

"Maybe but da lit'l whelp don't know I ain't da truth, now does 'e? I could mention the story 'bout the pigs," Jack said grinning from ear to ear.

"You wouldn't Jack-"

"Naw. Least not yet," Jack smiled.

**

* * *

**They had been a sea for almost three days now. They had tried to summon Calypso and still had made no contact. "There must be something else we can try," Elizabeth asked Jack.

"I don't know of any other way luv," Jack said looking out to sea while leaning against the rail of the Pearl.

Ana joined them, "Where's Will," she asked Elizabeth.

"Down below trying to rest. He can't really sleep because of those bloody nightmares and he won't talk to me about them. He's getting worse – he's getting weaker and paler. I don't know how much time he has left."

"Well, Calypso should show up soon," Jack tried to reassure her.

"And if she doesn't," Elizabeth said her voice beginning to crack with emotion.

"Then we head back and see if Teague and Lucy have any answers," Ana stated trying to give them all hope.

There was silence as they all looked out and pondered their situation. Jack finally broke the silence, "Where are the children," he asked hurriedly.

"Below. Why-" Ana started to ask as Jack headed towards the wheel. "Jack?"

"Jack, what is that," Elizabeth asked pointing to the horizon.

"Both of you get below, secure what you can, keep the children below. All hands on deck! Now! Mr. Gibbs-" Jack yelled his orders.

"But Jack-" Ana began to ask.

"Ana. I love you. That," he said pointing to the same thing Elizabeth had pointed to, "is not a natural storm. It appears to be very fast moving and looks to be even more dangerous. I don't want to worry about you luv. Please."

Ana nodded her head and headed below after Elizabeth. It seemed like only a matter of minutes before the ship was engulfed by the storm. Elizabeth went in to check on Will. Will was sitting on the side of the bed trying to get his bearings. "I take it we're in the midst of a bloody storm," Will said watching a mug slide across the table on its own accord.

"It came out of nowhere. Jack sent us below," Elizabeth told him.

"Jack wouldn't just send you below for a storm unless he was frightened for what might happen. I'm going up to stop this madness."

"Will, please no. It's too dangerous this time," she pleaded. Suddenly everything on the table found its way to the floor. Will looked at it and felt the thrashing of the Pearl in the storm. He looked back up at Elizabeth. He could see she was truly frightened.

"I must try, Elizabeth," Will said heading up to the deck.

"You're too weak. It might kill you," Elizabeth tried to reason.

"I won't have everyone else die on account of me. Not you, not William and certainly not my friends who are risking everything for me," Will explained as the pelts of rain hit his face. He could feel the emotion of this storm. It was angry and full of fury. He knew if he didn't stop this storm, the Pearl was in mortal danger. He pulled free from Elizabeth and headed to the railing of the Pearl.

Elizabeth stared in disbelief as Ana joined her at the top of the stairs. Ana put her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder. "I'm going to lose him, Ana."

"You don't know that."

"I can feel it. Something is taking me away from me. Something I can't stop." Elizabeth had begun to shake and Ana held her tighter. Suddenly the rain stopped and the two women looked over to Will. He was keeping himself standing by hanging onto the railing. Elizabeth quickly ran to her husband and Ana followed.

"Is he alright," Ana asked.

"I'm fine Ana. Just a bit weak. Just need to catch my breath for a minute," Will replied as he slid down to sit on the deck.

"Ana," Jack yelled, "perhaps you all should go below."

"But he'll be fine Jack," Elizabeth answered back.

"It's not him I'm worried about," Jack told them pointing to port side of the boat.

Elizabeth's eyes grew big. "What is it," Will asked since he was unable to see what was going on. As he heard Jack yell for the men to arm themselves, Will slowly began to get up.

"It's the Flying Dutchman," Ana said in disbelief.

"Elizabeth, go get our swords. Ana, hide the children and tell them to stay hidden. Give William his sword – just in case," Will ordered them.

"But Will you can't fight," Elizabeth started to argue

"I can and I must. Go. I fight better with a sword than with my hands." Elizabeth nodded and went to retrieve their swords following Ana down the stairs.

Jack was giving orders preparing his crew for battle. He went down to where Will was shakily standing, "Ye know ye shouldn't be fighting."

"I'd rather die with a sword in my hand fighting than in a bed from poison. Besides I have a feeling this is about me anyway."

"I understand about dying fighting Will, but how is this about ye? You're no longer connected to the Dutchman," Jack argued.

"I can't really explain but this has everything to do with me. Keep Elizabeth safe after I'm gone," Will told Jack. Jack's eyes grew big and his face was contorted into a frown. "PROMISE ME!"

"I will," Jack said quietly, "just don't try and kill yourself. Remember grandchildren." Will looked at Jack as hopelessness filled his eyes. "PROMISE ME!"

Will smiled, "Alright Jack. I promise. For our families and for my grandchildren."

Jack nodded his head, "good. Now let's get ready." Jack patted Will on the back and looked to see Elizabeth and Ana joining them. Elizabeth gave Will a passionate kiss as if it were their last one. Jack seeing this and the urgency in it pulled Ana into a kiss as well. "Ye, take care of yourself luv. Remember I love ye and our daughter very much and our friends too."

Ana smiled, "And I love you too Captain Jack Sparrow."

Gibbs let out a yell, "They are going to board us."

"Shall we," Will said his sword in hand. Will grabbed Jack by the shoulder and pulled him back, "Jack, they're aboard the Dutchman."

"Who?"

"Calypso and her daughter."

"How-"

"I can feel it Jack. They must be prisoners of the new captain."

"Then let's free them so they can help ye." Will nodded. "Mr. Gibbs," Jack shouted. Gibbs joined them as Jack explained his plan. He hardly had a chance to finish before the first wave of the Dutchman's crew began their assault.

The crew of the Pearl shouted and did their best to distract the crew of the Dutchman long enough for Gibbs and a few members of the Pearl to make it over to the Dutchman.

"What has happened to you," Will asked as he fought one of the Dutchman's crew.

"Captain Turner?"

"Yes, it's me Captain Turner."

"Boys," the fish like crewman yelled, "it's Captain Turner." The crew of the Dutchman paused for a moment in their fight.

"These are good men," Will explained, "as you are good men. Fight this evil that is trying-"

"Enough! I am the captain now. You must do as the captain orders." Jonathan turned and faced Will, "So you are the _former_ captain, Will Turner. You don't look so well – too bad," Jonathan gloated as he raised his sword. Will quickly blocked it but the sheer force of the strike mad him take a step back. Jack knew that while Will was an excellent swordsman, this new captain would defeat Will in his current condition. As Jonathan readied to strike again it was blocked this time by Jack.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack began, "this is me ship and I think ye and yer so called men should be leaving."

"I'm Jonathan Payne and I'll leave once I have Turner and the rest of you are dead."

"You want Will alive," Jack questioned, "but why?"

Jonathan laughed, "maybe alive, unless he's a problem then dead will have to suffice."

Will had caught his breath now and had heard what Jonathan had said. He looked over to Ana and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was holding her own but Ana did not see a second creature sneaking up on her. Jack intensified his battle with Jonathan after catching a glimpse of Gibbs returning with Calypso and her daughter. Will stopped Ana's second attacker from getting to Ana. "None of you are fighting that hard," Will told the half man half fish, "your heart is simply not in this fight."

"But we have to do as the captain commands," was his only reply as he stabbed Will in his side.

Ana finished off her first attacker and looked to find Jack and Jonathan engaged in a fight to the death. With their swords locked, Jonathan let out an evil laugh and took his eel like hand and barely touched Jack's shoulder. Ana could see a strange light, a shock of some kind that flowed from Jonathan to Jack. Jack screamed in pain and dropped his sword. "I just love the sea creature of the deep – don't you," Jonathan taunted Jack. Jonathan then raised his sword to deliver the lethal blow to Jack when Ana stepped in and blocked it.

"My husband – leave him alone."

"Ana," Jack shouted, "NO, it's too dangerous." Jonathan increased his attack and looked around as he parried with Ana. His men were losing. The crew of the Dutchman acted as if they didn't even want to fight. Jonathan thought quickly; he needed to regroup. "I've had enough," he said as he plunged his sword into Ana.

"NO!" Jack screamed trying to make his way to his feet.

Jonathan laughed as he pulled his sword out of Ana and watched her collapse to the deck, "Men back to the Dutchman." The crew of the Pearl now found themselves alone once again. "I'll be back Turner," Jonathan shouted.

"And I'll be waiting for you. Count on it," Jack replied Jack dropping down to his knees at Ana's side. He looked at Ana's wound and knew there was nothing that could be done. He kissed her gently and then sat down and placed her head in his lap.

Elizabeth ran to help Will as he leaned against the mast blood covering his hand which held his side. "Will are you alright? How bad is it?"

"I'm fine. Let's go see about Ana." Elizabeth nodded and placed her arm around her husband's waist. They slowly made their way to the couple. Gibbs too after securing the Pearl's latest guests below had come up only to find his captain in tears.

"Ana, please. Please don't leave me. I never deserved the likes of ye but I can't live witout ye. Ana please." Jack's eyes couldn't stop the steady flow of tears.

Ana opened her eyes, "Jack Sparrow crying. Shhh. It's ok Jack, please don't blame yourself. I know you would have sacrificed yourself but that option wasn't there. We had a good life and we 'ave a beau-" Ana gasped for air and her face wretched with pain, "tiful daugh – ter. I - - love -- - ye - - Jack - - for - - - - ev-" Ana's eyes closed slowly.

"Ana. Ana. I love you Ana. Don't-" Ana's head rolled slowly to the side. "He'll pay for this. Do you hear me Jonathan, you'll pay," Jack shouted looking at the Dutchman.

Then suddenly Jack felt the weight of Ana's head on his lap disappear and he looked down only to find she had disappeared. Jack looked at Will and Elizabeth in confusion. Will pointed over to the Dutchman. Jack stood up and looked over only to see Ana standing next to Jonathan. She looked so sad and worried. Jonathan put his arm around her and smiled at Jack. Jack wanted to kill him with his eyes but when his eyes met with Ana's his heart filled with pain. He wanted to hold her again to kiss her soft lips. Jack's thoughts were interrupted by Jonathan turning to Ana. "Welcome to my crew," Jonathan said followed by an evil laugh as the Dutchman disappeared into the sea.

* * *

As always, please stick with us. We know what we're doing. Updates are going to be a little infrequent so please bear with us. Finally, and as always, please review. We love hearing from you and we'll always send you a reply of some sort.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: We do not own any piece of the movie franchise.

I've been waiting days to post this chapter. Thank you for those of you who read or reviewed the previous one. No matter what happens, as we told you so many times in Vendetta, you've got to trust us no matter what we pull out. We hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

William was pacing around the cabin trying not to listen to the sounds of battle above them. Bea was sitting on the bed attempting to do the same. Neither would admit that they were scared though. The sword that was left behind to protect them was sitting on the ground. William sat by it and picked it up, testing its weight.

"It's a bit too heavy," he murmured.

"It's only for an emergency though. That's what Auntie Elizabeth said," Bea added.

She got up from her seat and sat by his side placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything's going to be okay Will. Don't worry."

"I know," he said back, looking into her brown eyes, "it's just that I'm nervous about Father. He just came back and I hope he doesn't get injured."

"Well if he's as great a swordsman as my Father always said then I'm sure he'll be fine."

Suddenly the sounds of people yelling stopped.

"Do you think it's over?" Bea asked.

Both she and William went over to the door to listen. They both heard scary laughter and a loud splash before, "ANA!"

Bea would recognize that voice anywhere. It was her father and she had never heard him sound so upset in her entire life.

"Mommy," she said, attempting to pull the door open and dismayed when discovering it was locked. William tried to hold her back. Bea would have none of it though as she continued to scratch at the door, now sobbing, not knowing what was happening with the adults. She turned and William's arms were open so she climbed into them. The door opened and in walked both Elizabeth and Will, whom she was supporting.

"Mum, what…" was all William was able to get out before Bea ran for the door to get to her father.

When she reached the deck, the girl could barely hold back the tears that threatened to fall. There was blood everywhere along with a few bodies. And there sat her Father, on the deck, staring between his hands and the ocean that lay out before them. Bea came to his side and it didn't even seem like he knew she was there. He kept muttering to himself so Bea placed a hand against his cheek. That seemed to wake him up.

"Papa?" she whispered.

"Oh, Bea," Jack said before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

**

* * *

**Jack never wanted to let go of his little girl. The product of his and Ana's love was the only thing he had left of her now. His beloved was trapped on board the ghostly vessel now. Her eyes, so downcast, so worried, would now likely forever haunt his dreams. How could they rescue her? How?

But now came the hard part.

"Bea, I've got some really bad news Darling," he said. Jack tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and laid a gentle hand against her wet face.

"Is-is this about Mommy?" she asked. Her eyes continued to look at the deck instead of at her father.

"Your Mommy, she can't be with us right now and…"

"Like William's Daddy wasn't?"

"No," Jack said shaking his head. "Not like that. During the fight, your Mother…. she…"

Jack couldn't get the words out; it was just so hard to say. Once he told her, then it would be real and there would be no going back.

"She fought her hardest but, but a very bad man hurt her and there wasn't anything we could do about it. They kidnapped her and we need to make sure that her soul can find some sort of peace. Do you understand Baby?"

"No," Bea said, tears still falling,"but I still miss her."

"Oh, I miss her too Love."

Jack hugged her tightly to his chest wishing that he never had to let go.

**

* * *

**Will was back to lying down again as Elizabeth cleansed his wound.

"This might sting just a little," she said placing the wet cloth on the blood.

Will flinched and looked towards the wall just so he'd have something to concentrate on at the moment. This battle had seriously drained him to a certain degree. It was funny, he felt some sort of energy enter into his body near the end. It felt familiar. What could it have been?

Elizabeth wiped her nose and sniffled before continuing. That brought Will out of his reverie.

"Sorry Will," she said wiping her eyes, "it's just that, Ana…"

Will nodded and laid his hand on top of hers. He picked it up and kissed the back.

"We're going to save her soul Elizabeth. It'll be, difficult, but we're all going to make it through."

"But she's gone Will. And Bea being without her mother. Oh goodness…"

There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth said that the person could come in. It was their son. They had asked him to leave the room for a few minutes but he probably wanted to know what had happened.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course. Come on," Elizabeth said, motioning him forward.

William took a seat next to his father who put his hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" the boy asked.

Will and Elizabeth shared a look. Both told the other with their eyes to explain the situation first. Will lost.

"During the fighting, a man from the other crew hurt Aunt Ana and she…."

William's eyes grew wide. "She died?"

Will and Elizabeth shared another look.

"Not quite," Elizabeth said. She got up and shut the door so no one would listen in.

Now William was confused. When people died then there was usually no hope for them to come back. Except in the case of his father of course but that was something else entirely.

William shook his head. "I have to go and find Bea. I have a feeling she wants to talk or something."

The boy jumped off the bed and left the room.

**

* * *

**Gibbs felt bad about interrupting but now that the fight was over the ship needed its Captain to take command again.

"Captain? Jack?" he said hoping to get the man's attention.

Jack broke away from his daughter's grasp to look to his first mate. "Yes?" he asked in a clipped tone.

"Sorry to interrupt sir but the ship; she needs you. Some are injured and other things need repairs. Our guests are also wondering what they can do to help."

Jack stood up and took a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

"Send the two to help with the wounded and tell those of the crew not hurt to get up here and begin with repairs. We're still out at sea so we can only do so much, but we need to get the Pearl back to seaworthiness as soon as possible, savvy."

"Aye sir. And Jack?"

"Aye?"

Gibbs walked over and patted Jack on the shoulder. "She was a good, strong woman. We'll save her somehow."

Jack nodded. "Thank you Joshamee."

William came up on deck and searched around. "Bea? Bea, do you want to talk?"

He found the young girl by her father. Both of them seemed really upset and William stood awkwardly off to the side.

Jack leaned down to his daughter. "Why don't you go off with William for a little while?"

"But what about…" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Later Love. Later."

Jack gave her an extra hug and went away to talk with his crew.

William sat by her side and she suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

"My Mommy's gone," she said into his shoulder.

William patted her on the back, feeling nervous being so close to her. "I know what it's like being without a parent Bea. Your father and my parents are going to make sure that nothing bad happens."

"Yeah but you knew your father was coming back. My Mommy isn't, I just know it."

She continued to cry and William felt his heart break for her. True, his father did come back. But that was because he'd stabbed the heart. Bea's mother didn't have time to do that sort of thing. Was she truly gone forever?

* * *

Thank you for reading. Let us know what you think; we'd love to hear from you.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not ours

Sorry about not updating for awhile. We just want to make sure that the chapters are perfect for you the readers and we hope that you enjoy the chapter. Thanks to those of you who reviewed as well. You have no idea how much we appreciate it. We refer back to things mentioned in Vendetta a bit with this chapter just so you know and aren't lost.

* * *

Jack watched as Isabella tended to his wounded crew. "She looks just like Agatha when she was young and beautiful," Jack commented to Calypso.

"Jes – she 'as not been corrupted by da evil dat engulfed Agatha," Calypso replied.

"So why didn't ye just escape? You are the all powerful Calypso," he said in a snippy tone.

"'e took dem."

"He – meaning that scum that I will obliterate? Took what?"

"Payne took me powers. I am merely a mortal now," Calypso said hanging her head.

Jack's eyes grew large trying to grasp all of the recent events. He was about to continue when Isabella came to them. "He's injured. I can feel it. I must see him – I need to help him," Isabella's eyes pleaded along with her voice.

Jack turned to Calypso, "How could she-"

"Dey be connected because of Agatha," Calypso explained.

"Mother please," Isabella interrupted with urgency in her voice, "He's hurt – he _needs_ me. I can help him."

Jack looked at the girl then looked over to where Bea and William were talking. William seemed to be calming Bea down so Jack felt comfortable leaving her for a few moments. "This way," he said as he pointed to the stairs and led the two women below. He stopped at the Turner's cabin and knocked as he slowly opened the door. Will was lying down with his eyes closed and Elizabeth sitting beside him tending to his wound with her back to the door. "Will, I brought someone to help you."

Elizabeth turned around and let out a small gasp. Will's eyes shot open and he began to sit up. "No Will, you can't get up you're injured."

"It can't be – Agatha," Will asked in a soft tone almost a whisper as part of his nightmare where he was kissing her shot through his mind.

"I'm Isabella and I can help you," she said as she took a step toward Will.

Elizabeth stood up to block her way and glared at Jack for bringing her here. "Lizzie – it's alright. Let 'er help. She's tended to the rest of me crew as well."

Elizabeth looked back at Will – he looked so weak and his wound was still bleeding. "Are you sure Jack?"

"She's not Agatha love," Jack replied.

"She can 'elp 'im," Calypso said walking towards Elizabeth.

All eyes were on Elizabeth now. She hung her head slightly and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and in almost a whisper said, "alright, only if she can help him."

Isabella smiled and ran to Will's side. "Hello Will, I'm Isabella and I'm here to help you. Please trust me."

Will looked up at her soft eyes and gave a slight nod of approval. Isabella placed one hand over Will's wound and intertwined her fingers with Will's with her free hand. Elizabeth started towards them but Calypso pulled her back. "Wait." Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes as did Isabella. They both held their breaths in unison and then a smile broke across Isabella's face. She opened her eyes and looked at Will. He slowly opened his eyes and slightly returned the smile. He quickly looked away to find Elizabeth talking to Calypso. They were talking in whispers and he was unable to hear them but he could see that Elizabeth was very upset.

"Dey must be," Calypso ordered in the loudest whisper she could manage.

"He's my husband and look what happened with Agatha. She's her twin-," Elizabeth began to argue.

"Twin not de same. Look at 'im. She 'ealed 'is wound. Once dey be bound 'e'd be 'ealed from the poison dat threatens to take 'im away from ye forever."

Elizabeth knew she was jealous of this Isabella but she also knew Will loved her. If binding them could save his life, then shouldn't she be happy. But at what price? He'd be alive but with her? She looked over at Will, he had lifted up his shirt to reveal that the wound was completely healed. His color was much better now and from the looks of it his strength had returned – he was better now than when they had started the trip. She tore her eyes away from Will and Isabella and turned back to Calypso. "We've been told that she and Will could stop Payne. Is that true?"

Calypso nodded her head, "she 'as a name it's Isabella. Let me talk to Will – alone."

Sadness filled Elizabeth's eyes but she nodded in agreement. "It's up to my husband Calypso. Let him choose _freely_."

"Oh course me dear. Isabella, ye need to back to da deck with Mrs. Turner and Jack."

Isabella looked at his mother and it was obviously she didn't want to leave Will but she nodded, "yes of course mother."

"Elizabeth," Will called as he sat on the side of the bed.

"I'll be back. Calypso needs to talk to you and I need to check on Bea and William. Jack needs me now to help with her. Trust me," she said smiling.

"Alright, but don't be gone too long." William watched as Calypso shut the door after they left. He started to stand but suddenly felt weak again.

"Isabella is not near you so soon after she healed the wound. Once she comes back you'll feel stronger again," Calypso explained as she sat beside him.

"So the rumors are true – that when Isabella and I are close our powers are increased," Will said looking at Calypso for answers.

Calypso nodded her head and smiled. "You both 'ave no idea of how powerful you two be once ye are bound."

"Bound? Oh no-"

"Jes, Will Turner. Ye must be bound wit 'er."

"Calypso, I love my wife. I cannot be bound to another woman when my heart belongs to her. My life is devoted to only her."

"No matter how short it will be?"

"I'm guessing that you know about the poison returning," Will asked her. She simply nodded. "Then it's true – there is no cure?"

"'fraid so. Ye will soon leave yer wife and son," Calypso said sadly. Will's heart sank. His last hope was that somehow Calypso and Isabella could heal him and now to hear that he was doomed was too much. He sat on the side of the bed and buried his face in his hands. "Ye 'ave a choice dogh Will Turner. Ye can be bound to Isabella and stay wit 'er and see yer child grow old."

Will thought about watching William and Elizabeth grow old but from a distance. It would be nice to see William grow up and have children but it would be unbearable to see Elizabeth move on with her life and possibly find another man. He couldn't bear to live without Elizabeth and certainly not if she were to move on and yet that would be what she would be enduring if he were to be bound with Isabella. He lifted his head and looked at Calypso who had now sat beside him. "I can't. I won't. It would be betraying Elizabeth and our love. I'm not willing to sacrifice that even if it cost me my life."

Calypso looked at him with sad eyes, "I pray ye change yer mind before it's too late."

Will stood up, "I need to go check on Jack. I can't imagine what he must feel."

"Tis da same as yer wife will feel, when ye die from da poison."

"Stop it Calypso! She can mourn my death at least, not curse me because I'm living my life with another. As long as I can make the decision, I choose my wife even if it means my death." Will walked quickly away from her feeling full of anger. He made it to the deck but walking up the steps had drained him of his energy. He saw Elizabeth talking to Bea and William and Isabella was helping another wounded man next to them as Jack watched over. It seemed like every step he took gave him more energy. He smiled at Elizabeth and she returned it but there was something in her eyes questioning him. She stood up and hugged him tightly.

"How – how was your talk with Calypso," Elizabeth asked in a soft tone.

"You knew? You knew what she wanted," anger started to creep into Will's voice. He couldn't understand why Elizabeth even would leave him alone with Calypso if she knew about the binding.

"She told me about the binding, if that's what you meant but I told her that was your decision," Elizabeth hesitated before continuing, "but I love you Will but how could I not give you the choice between life and death?"

Isabella turned as Will started to raise his voice at Elizabeth. She looked over to see Bea and William look up at Elizabeth and Will. "Jack, he'll be fine. Send him to get rest. I'll be back," Isabella told him as she began walking towards William. "Hi, I'm Isabella," she introduced herself to William and Bea. Elizabeth and Will immediately stopped their conversation hearing Isabella's voice close by. "I want to show you something over at the other side of the ship," she instructed the children and offered both Bea and William a hand. The children each grabbed a hand and followed along. "We'll just be over there," she said gesturing with her head, "sounded like you need to talk without interruption." Will and Elizabeth both nodded and watched her as she walked away. When she reached the other side of the ship, Will felt suddenly weaker, something that Elizabeth picked up on quickly.

"You need her Will."

"I only need you, Elizabeth."

"Will," tears began to form in her eyes, "I love you so much. I just got you back-"

"Then let's make the most out of our time together. We've had many more than just our one day every ten years. We were prepared to live with that. Now we've been given more than that and yet we are sad. I love you Elizabeth. I always have since the first day I saw you. Let our precious time together be spent in joy not sadness."

Elizabeth nodded and hugged him closely. She could see Isabella talking to Bea and William from her embrace. She didn't believe that Isabella was evil like Agatha and she seemed quite good with the children. Elizabeth tried to picture her life if Will had made the choice to be bound with Isabella. Would she feel jealousy? Yes, she was sure she would after all she was Elizabeth Swan Turner and her father made sure that she was spoiled and always got what she wanted without sharing but would jealousy cost Will his life? She was a grown woman now not that same spoiled child, she would sacrifice anything now for her family and friends. Maybe she should talk to Will – maybe he should be bound – after all he'd be alive at least even if it wasn't with her.

Will pulled away from her. "Elizabeth? Did you hear me?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry, no what did you say?"

"What had you so deep in thought that she could answer me about spending some time alone below? After I talk to Jack though."

"I – it's nothing. Below? I'd love to, Mr. Turner. I talked to Jack though – I think he needs some time alone right now to cope."

Elizabeth smiled then reached up to pull her husband down into a big kiss. Will smiled back and offered his arm to Elizabeth as he escorted her below.

Isabella was surprised of how at ease she felt with the two children. William had Will's eyes and she could tell he would grow up to be as handsome as his father. Isabella felt so sad for Bea, the child was heartbroken and Isabella couldn't imagine life without her mother. "Bea – I'm so sorry about what has happened to your mother. I wish that I could help."

Bea looked up at Isabella. She couldn't tell why but she trusted her. Bea had been holding everything back but when she looked at Isabella the tears simply over took her. Isabella knelt down seeing the tears on Bea's face. She hugged the child tightly and the sobs came uncontrollably. William rubbed Bea's back while attempting to hold back his own tears. After a few minutes, William looked at Isabella, "I think I should get Uncle Jack." Isabella nodded in agreement as Bea cling to her even tighter.

William found Jack staring out to sea lost in thought. "Uncle Jack?"

"Hmmm William."

"It's Bea. She needs you."

Jack looked over to see Bea clinging to Isabella. He could see the sobs racking her tiny body. "She needs her mother," Jack stated as he began to walk towards Bea, "and so do I," he added in a whisper to himself.

* * *

Oh no, not the binding again. Thanks again for reading. Let us know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: We don't own anything save for the ideas the two of us come up with.

We'd love some feedback from our readers….it inspires us to carry on…and after battling papers, finals and health issues between us – a little inspiration would be nice.

Now prepare yourself for the sacrifices are just beginning and some sacrifices are not necessarily willing ones.

* * *

Payne sat at the desk inside of his cabin and waited for word that the job was done. When there was a knock on the door, he asked that the person come in. It was one of his crewmen.

"Did you scatter them?" Payne asked, voice silent but with a lethal edge to it at the same time.

"Aye Captain," the man said nodding his head. "They will 'ave a 'ard time finding the lot of them."

"Good. Very good."

"What is our next action going to be sir?" the man asked.

Payne didn't say anything but grinned widely at some private thought. The man had a plan and nothing; nothing at all was going to stand in his way of achieving it. He just needed to contact his beloved first so she could tell him how he could take what he wanted.

**

* * *

**It had been a long day and after crying for a bit longer Bea fell asleep in her father's arms.

"Gibbs, please watch the deck. I'm just going to put my daughter to bed for the night."

"Aye Cap'n," was the response he received.

The deck, now free of bodies, was still littered with the blood of the deceased. One spot in particular, just off to the side, was where Ana fell. Jack quickly looked away and went to his cabin. He placed the little girl on his bed and pulled the covers to her neck so she wouldn't get cold.

"Sleep well my little Sea Pearl," he whispered. Jack gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked towards the door.

"No Papa wait!" Bea ran out of the bed and grabbed her father around the middle.

"Sweetheart," Jack said removing her arms and leaning down to see her eye to eye. "You need to get some sleep."

"No," she said, squeezing him tightly.

"Bea," Jack said as his little girl began to cry once again. He picked her up and placed her in the bed. "How about a story?"

"What kind of story?" Bea asked between sniffles.

Jack pulled over a chair to the side of the bed and stroked his chin. "How about the first time I met your mother?"

The little girl nodded after a few minutes. Jack tucked the blanket up to her chin and began talking.

"It was late one night and stormy so I stopped in a tavern to take a load off. The moment I stepped through the door, I noticed that there seemed to be a game of some sort going on in the corner. Not caring for a moment, I walked to the bar and ordered myself a nice pint of rum. I asked the owner just what was happenin' and he tells me that some lady is winning up a storm in cards over there and no one knows how she's doing it. I watch for a few minutes and notice that every time that someone lays down a card she twitches her nose and I found it rather, well, adorable.

"_I win again," the lady says putting down her cards._

The opponent puts down his own cards in disgust and leaves. The lady then leans back in her chair and asks for her 'next victim.' Well as you can imagine some big bloke comes by and lays a piece of paper in front of her.

"_I'll bet me boat that I can win," the guy says. _

The lady read the paper and pointed to the seat across from her. She shuffled the deck and passed the cards out. I watched eagerly as the two played on and on. The lady just kept on winning and no one, not even myself knew just how she was doing it. A couple of times she caught my eye and I would wink at her and she would go back to her game. Well as you can imagine, she won every hand and the brute finally had enough. He flipped the table over and demanded to know how she was cheating. Well, me being myself, I went to defend the lady's honor."

"What happened then?" Bea asked between a yawn.

"I was beaten within every inch o' me life and was finally saved by a nicely placed bottle on the head. Do you know who saved your Papa?"

The little girl shook her head and waited for him to continue.

"It was your mother. That night she nursed me back to health and we talked and we laughed. It was one of the greatest nights of me life. Took me a few weeks to get back on me feet but eventually I left late one night. Your mother though wasn't too thrilled though."

"Why?"

"I stole her new boat. Now, you rest up sweetheart. We'll talk more in the morning."

Bea nodded and closed her eyes. Jack sniffled once himself as he walked out the door and locked it tightly behind him.

**

* * *

**Jack went down into the galley to find Will, Elizabeth holding hands, Isabella watching on and Calypso sitting around the table talking.

"Where were you?" Will asked.

"Tucking Bea in for the night. Told her a story so she could hopefully get some sleep tonight. I know I won't," Jack said heavily.

Calypso stood so Jack could take her seat. He collapsed into it and put his head on the table. Elizabeth placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before pulling him into a hug. He cried a little on her shoulder before finally composing himself and sighing.

"Is there anything you need us to do right now?" she asked.

"Nah; I'll be fine. So what have I walked in on then," Jack asked sitting back in his seat.

"My mother was just saying that I should probably go to bed for the night and I was disagreeing with her," Isabella said, sending her mother a glare the likes of which could freeze an ocean.

"Why don't you check on William for us? Maybe keep him company while he's asleep?" Will suggested.

"All right," Isabella said without missing a beat. She'd do anything for Will, even jump off a mountain it seemed.

The girl kissed her mother goodnight and then left shutting the door behind her. Elizabeth shook her head in annoyance and Will just placed his hand back on top of hers again.

"Please continue Calypso," he said reverently.

"Afta we were captured, de brute locked de two o' us in a cell. I am powaless witout any way o' defending meself. You, Will Turna and my daughta are at de moment two o' de most powafull beings on dis eart right now save for Payne and him crew."

Jack sighed. "This time I suppose we have no choice but to fight."

"Running is most certainly not an option this time," Elizabeth conceded.

"And dere is also de chance dat 'e has not scattered de pieces yet. Finding dem is de only way o' releasing me powers."

"I know that you were otherwise occupied but do you happen to remember what the objects were that they used?" Will asked.

"Wood from de rail, rope, cloth, cup, a boot, an eye patch, an ol' document of some sort – a map maybe, a belt and a hat."

Jack let out a low whistle. "Nine new objects."

"And we're likely going to need to find them if we want to set you free," Elizabeth said.

Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking of anyway that they could easily find these objects.

"This is hopeless," Will muttered, putting his head in his hands.

"And if ye were bound-" Calypso began to say before being cut off.

"No!" Will said at the same time as Elizabeth's "Not that again."

"Bound?" Jack asked.

Will was about explain the situation to him when he heard something coming from the deck. It sounded like a loud boom followed by footsteps running around. Everyone ran for the door but Elizabeth held Calypso back.

"You wait here," she said and they were gone.

"No, I'll go too," the ex-goddess said leaving no room for argument.

**

* * *

**When the first boom struck, Isabella jumped up from the seat beside William's bed. The boy also woke up and sat up.

"Miss, what's going on?" he asked a little worried.

"Um, nothing you need to worry about for the moment," she said attempting to give him a smile.

William suddenly brought his hands to his head and squeezed his eyes tightly shut as though in pain. "My head feels funny."

Isabella was by his side a second later. "Funny; what do you mean?"

With his eyes still shut, the boy suddenly lurched forward into her arms.

"William," she said attempting to wake him, "William speak to me."

The boy's face relaxed but something felt a bit…off about him.

"William, come on. Please wake up."

Isabella laid him back on his pillow and opened one of his eyes. It was empty of any sort of emotion and was rapidly moving back and forth. It was almost as though the child was simply asleep but something felt like it was missing deep inside. Isabella tried a few more times but was unsuccessful in waking William. She ran out of the room to find the others.

It seemed as though the crew of the Dutchman had returned but for what purpose no one knew. The Pearl's crew was fighting their hardest but they were still taxed from earlier. Isabella managed to avoid them but a few got in her way so she used her powers to hold them off.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth was the first one to hear Isabella shouting.

"Will! Elizabeth! Mum, something's wrong. I need you all…"

She ran face first into Will and the two fell to the ground. Elizabeth helped Will to stand while Jack helped Isabella. Isabella then grabbed onto Will's wrist and began to pull him.

"Something's wrong with your son. Come quickly!"

Not needing to be told twice, everyone ran to the boy. Unfortunately once they arrived at the cabin, Payne stood over his body and picked him up off of the bed. Will tried to run forward but Jack managed to hold him back.

"What's the matter Turner?" Payne asked mockingly. "Come and get your son."

"You bastard; what did you do to him?" Will asked.

Payne looked down at the boy in his arms and smirked. "Needed a cabin boy." He continued laughing as he vanished.

The five adults all ran to the upper deck. The Dutchman crew once again was onboard their own vessel and Payne stood right at the rail still holding William. Payne muttered something and a strange light enveloped the boy and he woke up gasping. Then Payne grabbed his sword and sliced William along the stomach and he threw him onto the deck. Someone ran forward to help him and though she was beginning to be covered in sea life, it was indeed AnaMaria.

"Two down, six to go," Payne shouted and his ship vanished beneath the seas.

On board the Pearl, Elizabeth fainted into Will's arms.

* * *

Not good; not good at all. Thanks very much for reading everyone. More to come soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: None of this is ours. Only our ideas.

Sorry about taking awhile before updating. We're still working really hard on this story and we really want everything to be absolutely perfect. We hope you enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

"Elizabeth? Can you hear me? Elizabeth, please," Will was staring at Elizabeth's pale face. His face was filled with worry. Slowly he tore his eyes away from Elizabeth to look pleadingly into Calypso's eyes, trying to find much needed hope.

"'er be fine. 'er be 'round soon," Calypso said brushing the hair away from Elizabeth's face. Will slowly released breath that he didn't realize he had been holding.

"I didn't know what was happening. I tried to get help," Isabella explained with tears in her eyes. She played with her hands unable to look at the others because the guilt in her heart.

Will looked up at her, "I know. It wasn't your fault. We've got to-" Elizabeth began stirring in Will's arms. He could immediately feel her tense up and tears began to fall freely down her face.

"We've lost him. He's gone forever," Elizabeth cried out through the sobs.

"No! Don't say that. We WILL get him back. I promise you. I'll do whatever it takes Elizabeth but I will get our son back where he belongs." Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement burying her face in Will's strong chest as he gently stroked her hair. Will looked up at the small crowd not knowing what exactly to say to them.

"Sounds like we need to get more speed and find the Dutchman," Jack said breaking the silence.

Will helped Elizabeth to her feet. "First Anamaria, then William, he won't stop until he's killed us all," she said to him.

"'e wants Isabella and Will. 'e be using da boy to make sure dat 'e can get to Will," Calypso reminded them.

"Then he's succeeded in getting me to follow him," Will replied checking his sword and looking over the water. "What he hasn't counted on is losing this battle."

**

* * *

**Anamaria held William close to her. "Am I going to die?"

"No sweetheart. But I must say that I don't understand it. He cut you but not deeply enough to kill you. I don't know what game he's playing but we must find a way to get you out of here."

"You mean get us out," William replied smiling up at Anamaria. He tried to just look in her eyes but he couldn't help but notice the various types of sea creatures that were slowly appearing on her body. "Does it hurt turning into one of those – well you know-"

Ana smiled, "I meant you not us. I'm part of the crew now. I can't leave the ship. If I left it would be only to pass to the other side, I died by Payne's hands. You never died Will." Will looked sad at the thought and Anamaria seeing the look continued on, "As to my changing look, it doesn't really hurt but it makes doing simple things harder. I can't imagine what I'm in store for when I've completely changed."

"I'm so sorry. Bea misses you so much and Uncle Jack," Ana nodded and tried to feign a smile, "I never saw him like that before, he was so hurt and angry and was-" William looked up to see his words were tearing her apart. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

"It's alright William. Now we have to figure out a way to get you back to your parents and back to look after my Bea."

"Don't think the boy is going anywhere. Come here boy - time to learn your duties as me new cabin boy." Payne said opening the rust door.

"You stay away from him you-" Ana was cut short by a backhand across the face. William immediately got up and began to pound on Payne's chest. "No William stop," Ana screamed. Payne grabbed him and began to drag him to the stairs. "Captain please, he's started bleeding again. Let me tend to him."

"Not necessary, he's doing exactly what I need him to do." Payne let out an evil laugh, "You go retrieve my spyglass and bring it to me on deck," he ordered Ana, "and unless you want to see him with worse injuries – you'd better listen and do as the Captain orders. And quickly."

Ana's shoulders sunk, "if you-"

"That's yes sir Captain to you." Payne gripped William's arm tighter as the boy winced in pain. Ana saw that his threat to William was real and she had no choice in the matter.

"Yes sir Captain," she replied with as much contempt in her voice as she dared.

"Much better. Now boy – you and me have a little chore to do." Payne led William to the deck, never releasing his arm from his grasp.

"What – what are you going to do to me," William asked Payne with his voice filled with fear.

"Don't worry boy. My love just said I needed a little blood, not all of it," Payne said taking a small cloth and gathering William's blood from his stomach.

"My blood? Why me?"

"Because you, idiot brat, are his son and I need you to get to him."

William's eyes grew big and be tried to put away from Payne. "No - you can't. I won't help you."

"You don't have to help me any more boy. I've got what I need." Payne threw William to the deck.

"If it was just blood, why did you take me away?"

"Stupid, stupid boy. I needed your blood and some time but most of all I needed to make sure your dear father follows us." Anamaria reached the two and handed Payne his spyglass then dropped to her knees to tend to William. Payne looked down at the boy, "take him back to the brig. He might be useful later." Two of the Dutchman's crew members grabbed the boy's arms and then picked him up and began dragging him below. Ana knew better than to argue and silently followed them hoping to tend to William when he had reached his destination. Payne looked at the bloody cloth in his hand and smiled. He then walked over to a metal bowl and placed the cloth in it. He then pulled out some ingredients from his pockets and said a silent thank you to Lucinda. Everything was now ready; all he had to do now was wait. He ordered the crew to slow the Dutchman, why drag it out now – just as soon as he saw the Black Pearl it would be the beginning of the end.

**

* * *

**"Captain! The Dutchman – I see it just up ahead," Marty yelled from the crow's nest.

"Something's not right," Jack said to himself but Will overheard it.

"What do you mean Jack? Do you know something that-"

"This is too easy," Jack continued.

"'im be right. We not catch de Dutchman dat fast," Calypso added. The trio was soon joined by Elizabeth and Isabella.

"Jack and Mother are right. He's up to something – something bad," Isabella added.

They were gathering speed and gaining on the ship. Jack looked through his spyglass. "I don't see them."

"See who Jack," Elizabeth began to ask then suddenly her eyes got big with the realization of who Jack was referring to, "William?! You don't think that-"

"No Elizabeth," Will said knowing what she was thinking, "he needs him for something. He's probably not harmed him."

"Probably? How comforting," Elizabeth replied her eyes filled with anger. She was ready to tear anyone apart from the anger and frustration.

"Save it luv," Jack said stepping in, "for Payne and Dutchman's crew. Yur anger is better served there."

Elizabeth hung her head and nodded. She walked over to Will and looked up at him as she gently put her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Will gently kissed her forehead, "No need to apologize. I know-," Will suddenly stopped talking for a moment a puzzled look on his face. Elizabeth looked up at him and he looked down at her, "Did you just hear that?"

"Hear what Will," Elizabeth asked.

"I don't hear anything," Jack answered.

"There. I can barely hear it but it's getting louder," Will replied.

"Der be no sounds but from da Pearl," Calypso added.

Will covered his ears almost as he was in pain. He shut his eyes tightly and began to double over moaning over and over. "Will? Will can you hear me?" Elizabeth turned to Isabella, "Do you hear anything? What's wrong with him? Something's wrong. Will. Will can you hear me?" she repeated as her voice became more and more panicked. Will couldn't answer her but all could see the pain and anguish in his eyes when he opened them to look at her.

**

* * *

**Payne looked through his spyglass and smiled. He continued repeating his incantation as he watched the bloodied cloth burn with the rare ingredients. The smoke rising from the bowl was the blackest ever seen and drifted into the wind as if it were an evil spirit. He could see Will covering his ears trying to fight the spell. It would be of no use it was only a matter of time before he succumbed then he would be easy prey. He could no longer fight against him. He would quickly and easily become his prisoner and without Will Turner they would be weak and easily defeated. With Turner as his captive, Calypso's daughter would follow easily – the naïve girl in love with Turner. He would control this Turner and in turn he would control the world.

Payne could hardly contain his joy. "Soon Turner, soon."

**

* * *

**"Make it stop," Will shouted.

"Will. Will stay with me," Elizabeth cried as Will collapsed on the deck. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body went completely limp. She shook him trying to wake him from his sudden slumber.

Jack closed his eyes reliving Will's death on the Dutchman all over again. Jack once again pulled Elizabeth away from the man allowing Calypso to look him over.

"'e be cursed. Payne must 'ave put an spell on 'im," Calypso said looking the man over.

"What's wrong with him," Elizabeth asked with tears in her eyes.

"Will? Will, can you hear me," Isabella asked him leaning over him. "Mother you must do something."

"Der be no thing dat I can do. 'e sleeps and no one can wake 'im up," Calypso explained.

"No one except that evil Payne you mean," Jack said.

Calyso closed her eyes and nodded, "unless-"

Elizabeth cradled her husband's head in her lap. "What now? We have to do something!"

"We must not let 'im be captured by Payne. 'e must not get Will Tuh – ner!"

"You think this spell was done to make 'im easier to capture," Jack asked looking at Will's still body.

"Jes. We must not let 'im take 'im," Calypso told them. "Ye must bind 'em together NOW!"

"What," Elizabeth cried loudly.

"Ye 'eard me. Da only way to stop dis. 'e must be bound to Isabella quickly. It be savin' 'im and us too," Calypso said looking toward Elizabeth.

"But 'e's not able to make any decision, now is 'e, luv," Jack added poking at Will in the chest with no response.

"We can still bind 'em," Calypso told them.

"But 'e didn't want that, now did 'e luv?"

Calypso looked angrily at Jack after his last remark, "It be 'er decision now."

All eyes turned to Elizabeth.

"Me?!," Elizabeth cried out, "NO! I can't." Elizabeth was torn inside. She had lost her son, now Will was in a deep sleep unable to awakened. She weighed very carefully her choices. She knew that Will had refused the binding but that was before Payne took William. She could refuse the binding with Isabella and her husband would probably be lost to her soon anyway or she could increase Isabella's powers and possibly help Will by allowing the binding. It seemed like an easy choice but she knew the binding would mean that she would lose Will forever. If he were bound he would be Isabella's husband by all accounts, now it was up to her and she had to make a decision now. How could she decide? She was in a no win situation. Would she lose both her husband and her son forever?

"Luv? Are you alright," Jack asked rubbing her shoulder. "Do ye want to bind Will with Isabella or just wait and fight Payne? If you don't luv, we must turn and run so we don't let Will be captured and we leave Ana and William behind. We could run now and fight another day. We'll find a way." Jack tried to give her hope but the weight of the world now rested on Elizabeth's shoulders.

Elizbath looked up at Jack - the tears could no longer be stopped. "I'm going to lose someone I love no matter what Jack and I think I know what Will would want." Elizabeth took a deep breath trying to regain her composure. Jack gave her shoulder a little squeeze and she patted his hand. Quietly she said almost in a whisper, "I know what we need to do Jack."

* * *

See, we weren't so evil as to kill little William. You've yet to see just how dark we can be. Thank you very much for reading. Please let us know what you think. It'll really keep us motivated as we continue with more story still to come.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The idea behind the story is the only thing we as the writer's own.

I can't tell you enough how sorry I am for making all of you wait again for another update. Things have just been a little hectic lately and I made you wait another month for a new chapter. It's no one's fault but my own. Here is the next chapter of this ongoing saga and while some of you may become mad at us, all I can tell you is to wait and something glorious will happen. You have our word (and like Will, we keep the promises we make)

* * *

_It felt as though he were floating on some sort of black sea. Every time his head bobbed below the water, or whatever it was, it felt as though a familiar voice would be shouting in his ear. The lower he went, the louder the voice. Telling him he was going to fail. Shouting that he was worthless. That he was nothing to anybody and that he should give up right away._

_Will began to feel that if this was what true death was like, then perhaps immortality wouldn't have been so bad after all._

**

* * *

**Elizabeth looked into Calypso's eyes and nodded. "Calypso, please, you must bind them. I, if I have to lose one over the other, then I don't think, no I know, I cannot live without my son." Elizabeth then looked around at everyone else. "I managed to make it on my own without Will for ten years. My son will always be a small piece of him that I'll always have even if we can no longer be together. If this will save him from an early death then really there isn't much choice." She took a deep breath and stood, grabbing Isabella's hand and holding on tightly. Elizabeth wiped away a tear and her voice broke as she spoke. "Will you protect him?"

Isabella found herself beginning to cry as well. "I will," she said with a nod.

"Will you love him?"

Isabella looked into the eyes of everyone standing around the prostrate form of the heavenly, beautiful man.

"I will. I promise."

"Then you have my blessing." Elizabeth pulled Isabella into a hug and the other woman rubbed her back.

Calypso nodded and turned to Jack who remained motionless. "Sparrow!" she said getting his attention.

"Yes my liege," he said, forgetting for a moment that Calypso was no longer a goddess.

"Make sure no one is on deck once we begin. Only yersef and Mistress…Swann may remain."

Elizabeth bit back a sob and Isabella said angrily to her mother, "Her name is Elizabeth Turner, Mum."

"I would 'ave assumed," Calypso said nonchalantly, "that the woman would no longer wish to go by dat name seeing as 'ow her husband will belong to anotha."

Isabella was about to retort once again but Elizabeth held her back. "She's right. You can bear the Turner surname."

"Oh but Elizabeth, no…"

"I insist."

Isabella knew there was no arguing with the woman so she nodded, but it still felt wrong to her. Will began to suddenly moan again and Jack (ever so carefully) propped him up against a nearby barrel.

"If we're going to be doing this then we're going to need to begin soon Luvs otherwise I highly doubt the whelp, as well as ourselves, are going to make it through the night," he said sadly.

"All right den. I'm going to need a few supplies before we start," Calypso said grinning.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth, for the most part, did whatever she could to help get Will ready for the binding. She sat by his side and held onto his hand whispering what was going to happen and asking him for forgiveness.

"There just isn't any other way Will. I don't want to lose you but I don't want to lose our son either. And he's so young still and has so much he needs to learn. Please forgive me."

Isabella watched from afar as Elizabeth continued to whisper words to her former husband.

My soon to be mate, Isabella thought to herself.

Elizabeth looked once to Isabella right in the eye and then went back to watching Will again.

"Luv," Jack said getting Isabella's attention, "you need to put that over there I believe." He motioned to the container of dry sand near her ankles. Isabella picked it up and began to draw a circle on the deck.

Jack walked over to Will and Elizabeth and Elizabeth looked up to him.

"I doubt there is any reason to ask," he said, "but is there any change in his situation. Can he wake up out of this on his own?"

"No Jack," Elizabeth said shaking her head. "We're going to have to go through with this. I'm going to lose him Jack. Again. And this time I don't think I'm going to get him back in the end."

This conversation was reminding Jack of another time when someone felt like they were _losing_ the one they loved most. He remembered back many years ago to a time when a certain whelp turned pirate, albeit reluctantly, felt as though he were losing his beloved. But they had found a way to be together. Perhaps, just maybe fate could play some sort of game with them and maybe, just maybe, Elizabeth did not have to completely lose her William in body, soul and heart.

Jack awkwardly patted Elizabeth on the shoulder before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you said last time was quite enough?" she asked with an attempted grin.

"You kissing me Luv was for the last time. Never said anything about me kissing you."

A shadow appeared above them and the two looked up at Calypso.

"It tis time."

**

* * *

**He didn't know how long he'd been sitting in the brig but he knew that it was awhile. Shouldn't he feel hungry by now? AnaMaria hadn't been by in awhile so hopefully she was all right. William sat with his back against the wall and sighed. Being alone in this dark and depressing place made him miss his family even more. And Jack. And Bea.

"Willie?"

William crawled over to the bars to see AnaMaria holding a plate of bread in her hands.

"I thought you might be hungry," she said handing it to him.

"Thank you," he said quietly taking it from her. He nibbled lightly on the corner of the crust and made a face. It was a little moldy.

"Sorry; it's all that I could find," Ana said sadly.

"It's fine Ana, really," he said reaching through the bars to take her hand. He gently rubbed the back of it, feeling the tiny shells that had formed there.

"I wish I could give you a hug," she whispered, "and let you know that everything will be all right."

"I know things will be fine," William said scratching his cheek. It had begun to itch out of nowhere. "I know that everyone is coming to find me. I just hope they don't take too long."

He began to scratch his face with more force before moving onto his arm. Before long his entire body felt like he was being tickled by a feather.

"William, what's wrong?" Ana asked, leaning a bit closer to try and see him better.

"I'm itchy all over. Make it stop," he said while moaning.

A ray of light from a nearby lantern allowed Ana to see that scales had appeared on the boy. She came to realize that he was now becoming one with the Dutchman's crew as well, likely because he was too young to fight its powerful curse.

William finally saw the scales and began to shake his head and looked at her imploringly. "No I don't want this. I don't want to be on this ship forever. Make it stop Auntie Ana! I don't want to be trapped here forever."

He began to cry and Ana reached her arms through the bars to give him a hug.

"Don't think on it William. Help is on its way. I know it."

**

* * *

**Elizabeth finished making the circle of sand and went to stand beside Jack who put an arm around her shoulder. He sighed as Calypso began to speak after lighting all of the necessary candles.

"Guardians of de Eart and Sea, hear de call o' your humble servant."

Clouds appeared in the sky and blocked out the sun. Isabella, who was kneeled beside Will looked at his face and touched his cheek.

Calypso placed Will's dagger over the candle and said, "Bless dis dagger so that it might be used to bind two…lovers till de end o' their days."

The dagger and the flame of the candle turned a bright yellow color and Calypso walked forward and handed it to her daughter.

"Slice your palm dear and den do de same for William."

Isabella nodded and did as her mother asked. She then took Will's hand into her own and Calypso began to rapidly speak words that no one understood.

**

* * *

**_The seas suddenly felt as though they were calming. A light began to appear in the darkness and it felt as though a weight was lifted from off his shoulders._

_He began to feel life again flooding into him._

**

* * *

**"What now mother?" Isabella asked as Will had yet to awaken.

"Perhaps…a kiss," the ex-goddess suggested.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and Isabella looked to her. Elizabeth nodded and the other woman began to kiss him.

At first, it seemed as though nothing was happening when suddenly Will reached up a hand and began to deepen the kiss.

Elizabeth turned away into Jack's arms and he sniffled as the two continued to kiss. Jack could feel Elizabeth's body rock with sobs. This was just much too much heartbreak for one day.

**

* * *

**Will opened his eyes and slowly a face began to appear.

Elizabeth, he thought to himself.

However, as the image began to clear he realized that the person he was kissing was not in fact his beloved soul mate.

"What, Bell?" he whispered.

He sat up and looked around to see Elizabeth crying as Jack did his best to calm her.

"Elizabeth; what's going on? What's happened?"

Instead of answering him, she ran from the deck away from him. Will then looked to Bell and the girl pushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can explain," she whispered.

Will felt a pain on the palm of his hand and looked down to see it was cut. He then noticed the circle of sand separating them from everyone else, the candles, the dagger and his eyes widened. He looked angrily at Bell but the girl understood.

"There was no other option. Go to her now."

Will quickly got to his feet and ran past everyone. He needed to go to Elizabeth so that she and she alone could explain why he was bound now to this other woman without his consent. Forever.

* * *

Things look very dark right now and how in the world are they going to be able to make it out of this one whole and without heartbreak? Next chapter I promise will come sooner than this one. I hope. Thank you for reading. We encourage you to tell us your thoughts no matter how good or bad they might be. If there is something specific you would like us to address then by all means do so and we'll get back to you as soon as we're able. Thanks again.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: The plot behind the story is ours alone. The rest we are just borrowing.

Another long wait. We've been working very hard on upcoming chapters so that's the main reason why updates are so few and far between unlike the last few stories. Thanks to those of you who read and reviewed; we're glad you're still with us. Here is a brand new chapter for you all to enjoy. Well, things are a bit bleak for our lovers this time around. We're working towards something so we'd appreciate it if you don't get angry at us. We've got things all figured out, and, well, I'll just let you read it then. Here you go. Enjoy

* * *

Elizabeth sat in silence holding back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She replayed the entire scene in her mind. "He kissed her back as a lover," she thought to herself. She shook her head as her silent conversation with herself continued, "It's harder than I thought to see them _together_ but it will get easier in time. After all, once Payne is dead and William is back. I'll move on with my life. I'll only have to see him for William's sake now and then…" She pictured William's wedding day and the flood of tears could not be held back any longer. Her sobs were disrupted with the loud sound of boots on the stairs.

"Why! Why did you do it," Will shouted at her before he even saw her. He slowed his steps as she lifted her head.

"Will. I – I had no choice," she began to explain.

Will felt his heart weakening at the sight of her tear streaked face, "but you did Elizabeth," he said quietly, "I told you. No binding. Even a short time with you was better-"

"But what about _my_ son," Elizabeth said her voice now rising in anger as she stood up, "what about William. _You_ needed to be bound to _her_ so that you two can save _my_ son!"

"_**Your**_ son? He's _**our**_ son, Elizabeth!"

"Regardless, he's been without a father and would have continued to be! Don't you understand! I can't lose both of you! Once you and Isabella save him – well I won't be alone forever." Elizabeth sat back down in defeat.

Will took a deep breath and slowly made his way to her at the small table. "I thought there must be another way to get him. I didn't want this Elizabeth – I don't want a life without you."

She scooted over and made room for Will to sit beside her. "Will, I had to make the decision for _our_ son. It was a decision that was hard to begin with and now after seeing you with her… well I know it was the right thing to do but -," she looked at Will and stared into his dark brown longing eyes, "but it's ripping my heart out." Will's gaze dropped from her eyes to his hands. "Don't you realize how difficult it was to see you kiss her? It was as if you had been her lover for years. You caressed her like I wanted to be caressed."

"Elizabeth," he replied in almost a whisper, "I thought it was you. I would never intentionally kiss another like that."

"It doesn't matter Will. Because as of now I am no longer your wife, essentially she became your wife as soon as you were bound."

"No. NO! I did not choose her-"

"BUT I did for you! Look at yourself Will! You are already stronger than before. Do you still feel the pain?"

Will clenched his fists together and apart feeling the strength increasing by the moment. He suddenly closed his eyes and closed both fists tightly. "But you had no right!"

"I had every right as a mother and as your _former_ wife."

Will stopped, realizing that this argument was not going to change anything. "So this is what you want?" Elizabeth slowly nodded. "You want me never to kiss or touch you again? You want me to lay with Isabella as my wife – forever?!"

"Why is he doing this to me," Elizabeth thought to herself but after hesitating a moment, "Yes," she whispered.

"Look at me! Tell me while you look into my eyes. Tell me that _you_ want another woman to share my bed!"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and raised her eyes to his, "Yes Will. She is your wife now. Go to her. Go to your beloved _Bell_."

Will lowered his head and then slowly got up from the table. "As you wish, _King_."

His words tore her to her very core and his footsteps up the stairs haunted Elizabeth as she rested her head in her hands. "What have I done," she asked quietly.

Jack watched Will come back to the Pearl's deck. He could see the anger in Will's eyes. Calypso, who was standing next to Jack, commented to him, "I talk ta Will and me daugh-ter. Ye be needin' ta see ta Eliz-a –bet. Looks like tidn't go well below."

Jack nodded in agreement and started below. He stopped at the top of the stairs and yelled to Bea, "Come down below – ye can talk to Isabella later."

Bea smiled at her father, "Yes, in a bit. Just a little longer please?"

Jack nodded thinking it would give him the opportunity to speak to Elizabeth in private. As Jack left the main deck, Calypso made her way over to Will, who just stood leaning on the Pearl's railing staring at the ocean below. Will could feel her presence before she even spoke. "I don't see the Dutchman. If he wanted me then why did he disappear with my son?"

"Me guess tis 'e knew dat de spell was broken. 'e 'as to regroup and plan dis next attack. Don't worry – 'e won't 'arm ye William. 'e needs 'im ta get ta je."

"You sound so sure. How can you be so sure without your powers?"

"I'm sure 'e sensed yer sudden growth n strength. 'e know dat ye be a power now."

"A power? I'm nothing. I'm just regaining my strength-"

Calypso put her fingertips on his lips to silence them. "Close ye eyes and concentrate. See n ye mind da huge wave on de horizon den lift ye arm up over da water." Will looked at her and saw her determination and did as she asked. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a single wave rising up 10 feet over the rest of the waves.

"Not very impressive Calypso **or** dangerous to the likes of Payne." Isabella having been watching her mother and Will excused herself from Bea. She silently moved over to where Will stood after hearing his statement of frustration, she intertwined her fingers with Will's hand resting on the railing. Suddenly the wave grew to over 30 feet in height.

"Whoa," Bea exclaimed watching it.

"See? To-gether je be strong," Calypso said. Will could only nod his head sadly in agreement. Bell smiled at him.

"Does this mean you can get Mommy and William back," Bea asked her voice full of hope, "and then we can all be a family again?"

"Bea," Isabella began.

"No let me talk to her," Will said leading Bea from the rest as the sea calmed from his distractions and separation from Isabella. "Bea, things have happened and we have all lost someone – and – well – things can't go back like they were." Will tried to explain struggling with the right words.

"You mean Mommy and William are gone forever?"

"Bea, I'm sorry but your Mommy died and I can't change that-"

"But William didn't die-"

"I know Bea and we're going to get him back."

"So at least you'll have your family-"

Will's heart was breaking. He hated the sadness that this young girl was having to endure but she deserved the truth. "We won't be a family like before Bea. I - I won't be Elizabeth's husband any longer." Bea looked at Will her face contorted in a confused look. "Elizabeth and I had to sacrifice our marriage for any hope to save William. That ceremony you saw when I collapsed-" Bea nodded following his story, "it bound me to Bell – I mean Isabella. She and I will be together from now on."

Bea's eyes grew large, "You mean Aunt Elizabeth and you won't be together even when you get William back?"

"No," Will said sadly.

"You don't love Aunt Elizabeth anymore?"

"No – I mean Yes. I mean – it's hard to understand Bea even for me but I love Elizabeth." He knelt down and looked Bea in the eyes. His voice was hushed and filled with pain, "I'll always love her but she chose for me to be with Bell so that we might rescue William. So I guess you can say in some ways Bell is going to be my wife."

"So that's why you call her Bell now? That's your special name for her like Daddy called Mommy special names?"

Will nodded, "I didn't realize I did it. I suppose after we were bound – well something about us changed. She just isn't Calypso's daughter Isabella to me anymore." Bea nodded and Will smiled at her. "Could you do me a favor Bea?" Bea nodded. "Could you please give Elizabeth a hug and a kiss on the cheek and tell her that it's from me and well – just tell her I understand and accept her decision. Can you do that for me?"

"Uh – huh. Don't worry Uncle Will – I just know once we get William back – well things will be ok – no matter what – OK?"

Now it was Will's turn to nod. "Hurry along now – your father will be wondering where you are."

After watching Bea go below, he turned to see Calypso and Bell talking where he had left them. He took in a deep breath and got his emotions in check. He stared a Bell for a moment and felt himself drawn to her; it was stronger than when he first discovered his feeling for Elizabeth. He turned his head and closed his eyes trying to remember his first kiss with Elizabeth but instead his mind was filled with his first kiss with Bell. He shook his heading trying to clear his mind and then walked over to the two women. "Calypso – this binding is different this time. It's changing me – my memories – my feelings – my strength."

"Jes. Isabella is da good person and pure as 'er love for je. Tis da good binding not one from evil. She give je strength from love."

Bell smiled at him and took his hand. His heart skipped a beat and he could almost physically feel himself being filled with her love. He closed his eyes trying to think of Elizabeth and remind himself that regardless of Elizabeth's decision – he would not betray their love but instead he felt peace and strength and thought of Bell. She reached up and gently kissed him and pulled away before he could either reject it or deepen it. He opened his eyes and could not help but return her smile.

"Tis time ta start ta teach je both 'bout je powers and to tell je what je must do next," Both Will and Bell nodded as Calypso began to explain.

**

* * *

**"I hope he hates me Jack. It will make it so much easier for both of us," Elizabeth said after the tears had stopped after Jack's arrival.

"Ye don't really believe that do ye?"

"After what I've done and said," Elizabeth said looking down at the table, "I think it's possible."

"Ye did what ye 'ad to love and when we get William back. Ye know it'll be da right thing dat ye did."

Elizabeth nodded,"Yes – Yes – your right. You've got to be."

"Daddy!" The yell came from the stairs.

"Seems me daughter 'as decided ta join us," Jack said smiling, "We're here Bea."

She ran and jumping into Jack's lap and hugged him tightly. "Don't ever leave me Daddy. Please?!"

"Honey Daddy would never willingly leave 'is little pea."

"But Mommy left and she wasn't willing either." Jack hugged her tighter against his body looking at Elizabeth. She could tell he was at a loss for words. She reached over and gently stroked Bea's hair. Bea pulled away from Jack and moved over to Elizabeth. She hugged her and gently placed a kiss on her check.

"Thank you Bea," Elizabeth said smiling at the girl.

"That's from Uncle Will. He said – um – he said to do that and tell you that – um – that he's ok with your decision." Elizabeth's thoughts went immediately to Will and Bell's kiss. Tears again began to well up in Elizabeth's eyes.

Jack was surprised by his daughter's message, "he told you to tell Aunt Elizabeth that?!"

Bea nodded, "uh –huh right after he told me how much he loved her and always would."

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief – he still loved her but hadn't she wanted him to hate her – her thoughts were so muddled.

"Bea," Jack began again with a little less anger, "Will told you that he was okay with Elizabeth's decision."

"Maybe not okay. No – he said – um – he said," there was a huge pause and both Jack and Elizabeth looked at her with anticipation, "he said he would accept Aunt Elizabeth's decision. Yup that's what he said and he under – understands."

"See Elizabeth. I told you he will always love you," Jack said smiling.

"But he can't Jack. He needs to be with Isabella."

"Uncle Will tried to explain that to me too but I don't get it. How come he's with Bell if he loves you and you have William and when we get him back he's still going to be with Bell and you'll be with William? Huh?"

"It's complicated Bea," Elizabeth said.

"When did you start calling her Bell? Where did you get that from," Jack asked.

"That's what Uncle Will calls her. So can't I call her that too?"

"Of course Bea, if you want to," Elizabeth replied her voice starting to crack.

"Bea go on to the cabin. I'll be there in a bit," Jack ordered.

Bea could tell that Daddy and Aunt Elizabeth wanted to talk and they were both very sad. She knew that now was not the time to argue. She kissed them both and just before she left the room she turned to them, "I told Uncle Will that I just know once we get William back – well things will be ok – no matter what. So you believe it too."

Elizabeth nodded and after Bea left the room she turned to Jack, "I've already lost him."

"Not yet-"

"Jack, I can tell. Our love has been so strong that even when we were apart I could almost share his feelings. I can't do that now."

"Look love-"

"Stop it Jack. I close my eyes I see Will and Bell together not Will and me. I've lost him and it's my own fault. We just better save my son or else I've lost everything for nothing." Jack stayed silent but Elizabeth showed more resolve, "It's time to go above deck and find out what our next step is so that we can rescue my son."

Jack stood up and offered his hand to Elizabeth. "After you love." Elizabeth took his hand, looked up the stairs. She took a deep breath and with all the determination she could muster headed up to the deck with Jack right behind her.

* * *

With a new school semester starting next week, it might be a little while before the next chapter. Thank you again for reading. As always, please let us know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Not ours unfortunately.

Here's an update everyone. Lots of drama in this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. Enjoy.

* * *

It was many hours after dark and Elizabeth still sat awake on the deck thinking. She barely heard a word that Calypso was saying earlier; her eyes continued to replay the sight of Will and Isabella. Holding hands. Isabella whispering something into Will's ear causing him to chuckle. It was sickening.

"But it's my fault," Elizabeth whispered to the only thing that seemed to listen: the sea.

And it was her fault. But there was no way around it. They needed Will in order to save her…their….no her son. With Calypso's powers stripped and Payne having the powers of the Dutchman behind him, Will and Bell were the only ones who could be able to stop him. Just imagining the two of them together, Will and Bell, kissing as though they cannot live without each other almost made Elizabeth's head spin. No, that was real dizziness. Elizabeth felt her stomach lurch so she ran to the rail of the ship and heaved the small amount of food she had eaten that day.

Inwardly thankful that no one was around at this time of night, Elizabeth fell to her knees and clutched at her stomach. The feeling of sickness returned once again and she got to her feet and continued long into the night.

**

* * *

**Jack was the first one on the deck early the next morning. Bea was still lying comfortably in his bed and the rest of the crew had been given the night off in order to be ready for the next day. It was then that he spotted a prone figure lying on the deck not a few inches from where his beloved Ana had fallen. As the sun was not completely raised, it was difficult to see just whom it was. He took a few tentative steps forward before he recognized the face.

"Elizabeth," he yelped.

Jack grabbed her arm and checked for a pulse. Finding it to be adequate, he tapped her face lightly trying to rouse her. She slowly came to and looked into his worried eyes.

"Love, are you all right?" he asked worried.

Elizabeth sat up and looked around, a bit surprised to find herself still on deck. "What happened?" she asked wearily.

"I found you just lying here," Jack said motioning to the Pearl. "Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

Elizabeth was about to respond when she felt another wave of sickness wash over her. She quickly got to her feet and ran to the rail. Jack came up behind her and pulled her hair away from her face so it would not get in the way.

"Thank you Jack," she murmured. Elizabeth had a terrible thought as to why she was feeling this way. She hoped she was wrong.

"Love is there something wrong?"

Feeling awful about worrying Jack, Elizabeth just said the first thing that came into her head.

"I think I might be pregnant!"

Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times looking very much like a fish trying to breathe outside of water.

"You-you think you might be…"

"Maybe," Elizabeth said hanging her head. "I haven't really been keeping track. I've been sick since last night and still don't feel any better. There is the slightest of chances but I just don't know."

Privately, Elizabeth hoped that Jack wouldn't voice the question that she absolutely did not want to hear.

"So…are you going to tell Will?" he asked.

**

* * *

**Will awoke the next day and turned to his right to see Bell still asleep and facing the wall. She had insisted that the two of them share a bed for the night. They didn't actually do anything of course; Will despite everything at the present time did not think it was right to just run to bed the girl. Plus he still didn't really know her yet. Bell understood though of course. He just…wasn't ready yet.

Taking extra special care not to make noise, Will got up, quickly dressed and went to see if any of the crew had awakened. The sun was shining extra bright and he took a deep breath when he could've sworn someone said his name. Turning the corner, he looked just in time to see Elizabeth put her hand to her mouth and run to the rail and vomit over the side.

"Elizabeth!" he exclaimed, much like Jack had earlier.

When he reached her, he motioned to try and comfort her but instead Elizabeth simply pushed him away.

"I'm fine Will," she said softly.

Will still wanted to try and make her feel better but looking to her he could see from her face that she had built up a wall effectively blocking him out.

"Will?" another voice said.

Both he and Elizabeth looked to see Bell now make her way over to him and she entwined her fingers with his.

"Mother wishes to have another word with us. You as well Jack, she wants to give you the heading for where we are going." Quietly she added, "You too Elizabeth."

"And where exactly are we going Love?" Jack asked.

**

* * *

**"Der is a cave out on de sea which is one o' de mos magical places on dis planet. More powerful den anyting dat exists, including mysef," Calypso said mysteriously.

"And how is it so powerful?" Will asked not without a bit of caution.

"It was blessed by all de gods and goddesses o' de ancient worl, including myself of course. Der, de two o' you are to train and prepare yousefs for de battle ahead."

"How long are we to train for exactly? As I'm sure you know, we don't have much time Mother," Bell asked looking first at Will and then back at her mother again.

"De cave was blessed by Chronos so dat time moves much faster der than here. A few minutes might equal many months or even years der. It is de perfect place for de two o' you to go."

"And the heading then…?" Jack asked.

"I will ged to dat Sparrow!" Calypso said impatiently.

Jack went back to tapping his fingers on the table and Elizabeth grimaced before running off again. Will watched her go, becoming increasingly more nervous for her well being as she returned a few minutes later looking very pale and a bit sweaty. Before he could say anything though, Bell spoke first.

"Elizabeth you look absolutely dreadful. Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked, hoping she sounded pleasant enough.

"Perhaps some tea would help. With a sprig of mint if there is any."

Bell nodded and moved to heed her request. She took one look at Will though and stopped in her tracks. His eyes had grown wide and he seemed to have stopped breathing.

"Will? Are you all right? Are you feeling ill yourself?" Bell asked, placing a hand against his forehead.

He quickly pulled away and shook his head. Calypso went back to talking and at this point, no one was really listening to what she was saying. While she and Jack went to discuss the heading a bit more, Elizabeth quickly left the galley before Will could try and talk to her.

A few minutes later though, he came to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Will, what-"

"You're not, are you?" he asked quickly, his eyes staring into hers for even the slightest hint of a lie.

Elizabeth swallowed once and looked down at their feet.

"Answer me," he said a bit forcefully, pushing her chin up so that they were looking each other eye to eye.

"About what?"

"Are you pregnant?" he whispered slowly hoping no one could hear him.

The crew was beginning to rouse and come on the deck, all of whom stared in nothing short of amazement at the former couple; Will gripping Elizabeth's arm in a very tight grip and both of them having a silent staring match.

"I-"she finally said shaking her head, "I don't know."

Will released her and tears filled both of their eyes as she walked away from him. He watched her go over to Jack who was just coming out and whisper something to him before they hugged. A part of him felt as though he should be elated. He was going to be a father again; maybe! Another part of him though was rather, well, dismayed. Where had Bell gone off to? He was just about to call out to her when she appeared by his side as though she knew that that was where he wanted her to be.

"Will, there you are," the girl said walking over to him. "Mum wanted to know where you went off to and I couldn't-"

She wasn't able to continue speaking because Will had begun to kiss her and she felt her momentary worry of his location melt away like ice in the palm of her hand. When they stopped, both looked to see Elizabeth sniffle but nod her head before going back to speaking with Jack about something.

Will took Bell's hand and the two of them went back to speak with Calypso yet again.

**

* * *

**The crew was about an hour away from the cave when something a bit…unexpected happened. Jack had the ship stop at an island to purchase some necessary supplies when one of the crewmen returned with a man who wore a hooded cloak. Everyone was immediately suspicious of him but Jack was the one whom he mainly wished to speak with.

"And who the devil might you be and how did you know we were coming this way?" Sparrow asked.

"My name is of no importance at the moment. As for my purpose, I was sent by Captain Teague and the gypsy priestess to be of assistance to you," the man said before bowing.

"And why should I trust you?" Jack asked while removing his pistol from his belt and pointing it at the man.

The man said nothing and remained silent, crossing his arms against his chest.

"You can trus 'im Sparrow," Calypso said knowingly.

Jack knew to never go against the former goddess so he put his gun away and gave orders for the crew to make ready to sail. The mystery man helped as well (no matter how much Sparrow glared at him) and soon they were off.

They finally arrived at the location of the cave much faster than Jack expected.

"It is because the priestess claimed that she blessed the Pearl," the man pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah," Sparrow muttered. He rather chose to believe that it was his expertise sailing which got them there in time.

While a longboat was being prepared for the two, Will took another long look at Elizabeth. He noticed that the color seemed to finally return to her cheeks and she had not been near the rail in hours.

Bell went over to Jack and said exactly that. That perhaps in their time alone together he found something to cure the "poor thing."

What exactly was Elizabeth doing with Jack earlier anyway? The two were in the cabin much longer than Bell and he spoke with Calypso.

Elizabeth noticed Will staring and looked away a bit shamefully in his opinion.

She couldn't... Not with Jack. Not again.

Will immediately went to Bell and took her hand, leading her to the longboat.

"Best wishes you two," Jack called out.

Will grunted in reply.

The rest of the crew shouted similar sentiments. They lowered the boat into the water and Will began to row them ashore.

Elizabeth wasn't going to say anything at all. But the look he gave her, just before boarding, caused her to run to the rail and shout out his name. He looked up and she shook her head.

"I'm not!"

Will felt Bell's eyes upon him but he felt a bit relieved by this news. He didn't say anything back but continued to row.

* * *

Not sure about when the next chapter will be arriving yet as we're working on that one still. It will be a long one though so it'll hopefully be finished as soon as we have the chance. What with me being back in school and willabeth at her new job. Don't worry this story isn't finished yet. Thanks again for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: We do not own any piece of the POTC franchise.

Hey we're still alive! Sorry this chapter took so long but we've really been working on it for months. Between school and work and other stuff of course. This one is a joint venture, we both wrote it and it's almost double the length of a regular chapter as you can see. So, we left off where Will and Belle were about to go on their big task adventure leaving Elizabeth, Jack and the mysterious man behind to make sure the seas are at least partially safe in their absence.

* * *

"What was that about Will," Bell asked in a hurt tone.

"It was nothing," he said as he hung his head down.

Bell could see both relief and what looked like disappointment in his eyes. "Will, if I am to be your wife now – well – I need to know what is bothering you."

Will thought about just telling her it was nothing once again but while he was not happy about the binding he knew Bell didn't deserve to be hurt as well. "She's not – she thought she might be but she's not." Bell looked at Will in confusion. "She's not with child. She's not carrying my child."

"Oh, I see."

"I – we didn't know and it wouldn't have made a difference with us so it's not an issue," he hurriedly added.

"It would have mattered and made a difference. I'm sure Elizabeth is more than disappointed – she must be devastated. I mean to think she could have had another child by you."

"It doesn't matter Bell. She's not and my life is with you. Life that is IF we survive all of this."

"We will survive – we have to for everyone's sake," Bell said halfway smiling at Will.

"First we must hurry and get to this island and find that cave," Will said picking up speed, "I don't quite understand how all of this is going to work or why we need to go there. I thought just being bound together would be enough."

"No. We are strong together but there is too much to learn in such a short period of time. From what my mother has said – we will learn quickly and grow close in this cave. We'll be together and will understand the potential of our powers together."

Will glanced back at the Pearl, they were readying more boats. "Looks like they will be following us soon." He squinted his eyes and looked in the distance past the Pearl, "or maybe not. I think I see a ship in the distance heading our way."

The waves began to increase in size and a stronger wind began to pick up. "Will, relax. It's not the Dutchman. Maybe it's someone who's going to help us."

"Bell, you don't know for sure and-"

"Will, if you keep this up Jack and the rest won't be able to reach us. You might drown our family and friends, just look at the sea swells you are causing by your worrying." Bell gently reached out and rubbed his leg. "Now take a deep breath and calm down." Will did as she asked and the seas began to calm. He then returned to his steady rowing but picked up some speed. Bell smiled at him.

"Just in case. We need to find that cave so I can learn about these powers of mine." Bell only smiled and nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth sadly watched as the two rowed further and further away. She kept reminding herself that this was for the greater good so there wasn't really any other choice in the matter. She looked away from them to see another ship appear on the horizon.

"Jack? Do you recognize that ship?" she asked stepping away.

Sparrow looked in the same direction and shook his head. He raised a hand as though to signal for the crew to prepare to fight when a voice called out, "there's no need to worry."

Everyone looked around and realized that it was the strange cloaked man who had spoken.

"It's only the rest of my crew."

"Your crew?" Jack asked a bit too shrewdly.

"Aye. What, did you think that I was alone on these seas?"

"He didn't mean it that way," Elizabeth said, interjecting quickly before a fight occurred, "he just meant that now we don't know quite where your allegiances lie. Sir."

"My allegiances lie with the ones who are on the side of good. That would be your lot I assume. The seas need to be kept safe and we are all working towards that."

The man crossed his arms and waited for any sort of rebuttal. When none came, he called out to his crew that it was safe for them to board.

"Hang on a second mate," Jack said, "we don't even know who you are!"

The man looked to Calypso and she ever so slightly inclined her head to let him know that all was fine. He pushed down the hood and looked at Jack square in the eye.

"My full name is Samuel William Turner."

**

* * *

**The cave was just in front of them. Will stopped rowing for a moment in order to rest his arms.

"So, should we just row right in?" he asked.

"I suppose…" Bell said.

Will picked up the oars and continued forward when suddenly a hole appeared in the water. The boat began to tip and Bell nearly fell in if not for Will grabbing onto her hand, holding on as tightly as he could. Slowly her hand began to slip and Will reached over with the other hand. That made him let go of the ship and both of them fell down, down into the abyss.

**

* * *

**"Will? Will," Bell called picking herself up from the ground. "Solid ground?! Will, where are you?" _I don't understand we were in a boat when we-_ , Bells thoughts were interrupted by a low moan. She slowly moved through the darkness towards the sound – "Will, is that you? Please answer me Will – I'm frightened."

**

* * *

**Another moan was released and then in a quiet tone, "Bell? Where are we?"

"Oh Will, I don't know and it's dark but, well, although I can hear the water we are on solid ground."

"So it would seem." Will began to get up and quickly had to sit back down.

Bell had been trying to help him stand and felt him sit down again. "Are you alright," she asked kneeling next to him. She reached out in the darkness and found his face. She gently began to caress it when she suddenly pulled it away, "you're hurt. I can feel the blood trickling down."

"I'm ok, just a bit dizzy. I suppose I hit my head on something although I certainly cannot tell what in this darkness."

"Here, let me heal you," Bell said placing her hand over the wound.

"Bell, your hand gives off a small glow when you are doing that. We must not have seen it in the bright light of day. Here give me your hand and concentrate on light." Bell did as she asked and there now appeared a glow about the cavern. They both looked around one end of the cavern there appeared a huge waterfall with remains of their boat littering the edges. The other way seemed to show a path. "Looks as if we have no choice in our course."

"Let me look at you and make sure you're completely healed." Bell carefully examined him. She stopped and looked into his eyes before slowly descending upon his lips. He began to resist but found himself lost to her and returned her kiss with a great passion. They both broke the kiss and found themselves breathless. Bell smiled, "you know in my dreams you have blue eyes but I love your eyes being brown as well."

"Your dreams? You dream about me? With blue eyes?"

"Well you see when I have these reoccurring dreams – well they come true. They _**always **_come true."

"Always?" Bell nodded her head in agreement. "And what do you dream about Bell? What happens when I'm in your dreams?"

"Well," Bell paused and Will could see her blushing in even this light, "I saw us in this cave, uh, making love." She paused again, "come to think of it – your eyes are brown until we leave this cave. Well after we leave here, I see us making love many times and we have 5 children. We are sooo happy Will. We love each other so much in my dreams."

"5 children? William and 4 others?"

"No," she said sadly, "5 of our own. William wasn't one of them."

"But what of Elizabeth and William? Surely they survive this? Surely we must defeat Payne."

"I don't know Will. I only know that we survive and we have a large family." Will nodded and sadly tried to accept his fate.

"ENOUGH," a deep voice boomed from the path in the cave, "almost time to begin your lessons."

Will and Bell quickly stood to their feet, "who's there," Will asked?

"I'm your teacher and your lessons are about to begin," the voice said matter of factly and this time the voice came from next to them. Will and Bell looked at one another. "Ignorant children." They felt the breeze from someone waving their hand and suddenly appeared an old man – a transparent old man.

Will's brow was crumpled in disbelief, "You're a ghost?"

"Some might call me that but I'm here only to help you learn about your powers. If you learn quickly, you should be out of here before your first child is born."

"What?! We haven't even- , That would be months or years-"Will exclaimed. Bell grabbed hold of his arm and gently rubbed his back trying to calm him.

"I'm sorry but we have friends and family that need our help. They will be killed by the new captain of the Flying Dutchman in a matter of days if we don't-"

"Doesn't matter. Not my rules. Only when you have mastered your powers and you two are truly joined will you be allowed to leave," the teacher said uncaringly.

"We are joined. Whether we wanted to be or not," Will explained.

The teacher laughed, "that simple ritual was nothing but you'll figure it out – sooner or later," he added. "Rest now, we begin tomorrow."

"But-" Bell tried to say but the teacher was gone. She turned to Will, "I guess we need to see if there's a better place to sleep."

Will nodded but kept his head down. Bell lifted his chin up, "Don't forget Will Turner that I have family up there too and her life is at stake."

"I'm sorry Bell. I wasn't thinking." Bell reached up and once again kissed his lips. He gave her a small smile and then led her by the hand in search of a place to rest.

**

* * *

**Will's sleep was filled with conflicting visions of himself, Elizabeth and Bell. Unfortunately upon waking he couldn't quite remember what it was he had seen. He turned over to see Bell sleeping with a big grin on her face whispering something Will couldn't quite hear. She looked so beautiful when she slept. Like a princess.

Suddenly, the ground felt like it was moving beneath them. Will sat up and looked around but it was still rather dark and therefore all he had to go by was the moving ground. A rumbling noise came from Will's left and he shook Bell to wake her.

"What is it? What's going on?" she asked, suddenly alert.

The two were silent and the noise got louder and closer. The rumbling got worse and worse. Bell clutched Will's arm tightly, frightened. Out of nowhere a light from nearby torches lit up the cave and Will looked around to find a hole in the wall big enough for an entire ship to fit through. Listening through the void, it was where the rumbling was coming from and it was louder and closer than ever before.

Bell ran and pulled Will to a far corner of the room to protect both of them. A giant bolder came rolling into the room. It stopped in the center and stood completely still.

"What is it Will?" Bell asked.

"This is your first test!"

Will and Bell turned to see the ghost appear and make its way over to them.

"The first test; now?" Will said.

"Aye; a test of endurance. I believe the two of you know the tale of Sisyphus."

"The man who had to roll the boulder? My Mum told me…"

"Well now the two of you are going to repeat his test," the ghost continued without letting her speak.

Will looked at both of them while they spoke. He knew very few things about mythology and history. He was sure that he heard something about that from a sailor from his time when he was on the sea looking for his father.

"Repeat the test? You mean you want the two of us to move a giant boulder, by ourselves?"

"A test of ENDURANCE!" the ghost said loudly before disappearing to where he came from.

Will and Bell stared at the boulder. Will knocked a fist against it, trying to figure out how hard it was.

"It's a pretty sturdy rock," he murmured.

"Should we try pushing it?" Bell asked.

She and Will got into position; each put their hands against the rock and tried pushing as hard as they could. The boulder remained in place and they put every ounce of their strength into moving it yet the rock remained where it had first stopped.

"What's the plan now?" Bell asked.

Will brought his hand to his chin and thought it over. There were only so many things they could do to move a giant rock. If he had some sort of stick he could use for leverage but with a boulder like this, Will would need an entire tree trunk to move it. That's when his thoughts finally turned to their abilities. It could work…

"Maybe we should try moving it using our power over water," Will finally said.

"Really, you think that would do something?" Bell asked.

Will shrugged. "It couldn't hurt."

Will rolled up his sleeves the two got back into position again. They both closed their eyes and concentrated. The sound of the boulder being moved gave way for Will to open his eyes. They were actually making the giant rock move!

"Bell its working!" Will exclaimed.

Bell opened her own eyes and nodded, but tried not to take her attention off the task at hand.

**

* * *

**"Do you think we'll reach the top soon?" Bell asked very out of breath. It was hours later and still they were working hard to complete this first test.

"I should hope so. It's not like we can stop anytime soon otherwise we'll have to start all over again." Will was getting exhausted himself. Every breath he took felt like fire in his lungs. "Since we're still going to be here for awhile, why don't you tell me a bit more about that Sissy-bloke?" he then asked sincerely.

"Sisyphus," Bell corrected him before continuing, "was an ancient Greek who was punished by the gods. He was charged to roll a giant boulder up a hill every morning and by the time day was finished the giant rock would roll all the way back to the ground for the next day. This he did for the rest of his days."

"I see; and now it seems we must do the same. To test our endurance," Will said.

"So it would seem," Bell said.

Neither one of them knew how much further till they reached the top of wherever they were going. Will looked to his side to see that Bell's power seemed to be weakening. Thinking quickly Will grabbed her hand and the combined power of both of them gave them enough strength to go on.

Before they knew it, the boulder had reached a wall of some kind. They had finally reached the end of the road. Will picked up Bell and the two of them twirled around in a circle.

**

* * *

**"I'm so exhausted, Will. I can't believe we had to do that. You don't think they'll make us do it all over again tomorrow do you?"

Will smiled at Bell, "No of course not." Then Will thought again, "well at least I don't think so." Will's smile disappeared, "You don't think they would do you?"

They both shook their heads and in unison replied, "no."

**

* * *

**Their ghostly host listened to their conversation and turned to his leader. "They have no idea of what they are in store for them."

"Well, let's give them an idea of what the future could hold," the hidden figure ordered, "Show Will the possibilities through his dreams."

"Yes, of course," replied the ghostly figure replied before they both vanished into thin air.

**

* * *

**Will and Bell found a suitable place to sleep and lay down near to each other but not close enough to touch. They both fell asleep quickly after such a tiring day. As soon as Will fell into a deep sleep, he began to toss and turn. It wasn't long before Bell was awakened by Will's crying out in his sleep. She quickly went to him gently trying to wake him up. She couldn't seem to get him to awaken. "No! Watch out! NO! I can't live without you," he screamed before he began crying. Bell continued to try and wake him and was having no luck when suddenly Will sat upright and continued to breathe heavily as he panicked.

Bell put her arms around him and gently rubbed his back. "Will? Will, are you ok?"

"I – yes, Bell I'm fine," he said as he pulled away from Bell's embrace.

"You don't seem fine. Did you have a nightmare?"

Will looked at her and wiped his eyes. He averted her look and turned away. Bell felt hurt by his avoidance of her and spoke in a quiet tone, "you dreamed of Elizabeth didn't you?"

Will quickly turned back to her, "Why do you say that?"

"Because you are upset and well – you talked in your sleep."

"What did I say Bell?"

"Not much – but it stopped with you saying you can't live without her." Will hung his head. "I'm sorry Will. You don't have to talk about her if you don't want to-"

"It wasn't her, Bell. I didn't dream of her."

"Oh, it was about William-"

"No Bell. It – it was about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Will's eyes met Bell's and although she was concerned about his nightmare and his feelings, she couldn't help but feel some hope. He dreamed of her and he couldn't live without _her_.

"I – what was it about?"

"Well, let's just say that we need to be very careful and I want you to stay very close to me. Please don't ask me details."

"I think I can handle that Will," she said smiling.

"Well, let's try and get some more sleep. We have no idea what tomorrow holds for us," Will said. Bell started to stand and go back to her spot but Will grabbed her hand. "Stay here close by me." Bell nodded and curled up then Will laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know Will that I could get used to this." Will said nothing but kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes to a more restful sleep.

**

* * *

**Some hours later their ghostly host woke them up.

"Is it morning already," Bell asked.

"It's not like we'd know in this cave," Will complained.

"Over there is some food and water," their host pointed, "hurry and continue down your path."

"What is our test for today," Will asked.

"Not moving that rock again," Bell complained.

"You're task will be shown to you soon enough and you'll need no more instructions from me," he stated before disappearing again.

"I suppose we should eat Bell and keep up our strength. No telling what is in store for us today." Bell and Will ate quickly some bread, fruits and drank some water. "Guess we better get started."

"Alright." Bell took one last bite and grabbed Will's free hand as he held the light in his other hand.

They both walked apprehensively in the cave wondering when they would begin their next test. After hours of walking, Bell finally stopped. "Can't we rest here for just a bit?"

"I suppose so. I just don't understand what we are supposed to be doing?"

"Well," Bell said smiling, "maybe it's a test of patience."

"Somehow I rather doubt that one. Wait did you hear that," Will asked.

"Hear what?"

Will let go of Bell's hand and put his finger up to his lips to tell her to be quiet. There was nothing but silence and as Bell was about to speak – she heard it. It was a distant roar.

"There. Did you hear it Bell?"

Bell nodded, "what – what do you think that is?"

"I – I'm afraid that it might –" he stopped again to listen to the noise get closer.

"It might be what Will? You're frightening me. Please tell me."

Around the corner the cave looked lit up and the noise of a large creature moving got closer.

"It was in my nightmare last night Bell," Will turned from looking down the corridor to Bell's face. "It was a some giant lizard type of creature."

"Will, you mean a dragon."

"Dragons are mythical. They don't really exist."

"Yes and neither do sea goddess but yet I'm a daughter of one."

"Good point. I suppose a dragon did exist in my dreams." Will scanned the room, "Bell go over there behind that large boulder and wait for me."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I can't protect us both – now go!"

"But we're stronger together-"

"And I know exactly where you'll be. GO!"

Bell did as she was told and Will drew his didn't take long for them to see their mythical creature and it was much bigger than Will had remembered in his dream. "I don't know how I'm supposed to fight this beast Bell. Any ideas?"

"Well unfortunately most of my powers are drawn from the sea and I don't see any water near by. As long as it doesn't have the power of-" Bell was cut off as the creature turned to her and blew out a long stream of fire.

"Bell," Will yelled partly to warn her and partly to try and distract the beast.

"As long as it didn't have the power of fire, I could have helped you more. This beast has rendered all my powers as useless. Will you can fight it with your powers," Bell yelled from her hiding place.

"I don't even know what my so called powers are. Since they came from the goddess of the sea don't you think they are related as yours are to the sea."

"Not really Will. Think about it. She wouldn't give the captain of the flying Dutchman powers of the sea. It would make him too powerful and be a challenge to her. She'd give you powers that would only be good once every ten years."

"I think I understand but I still don't know what to do Bell," Will continued while he poked his sword at the dragon hoping to draw its attention from Bell. The dragon would whip its tail at Will keeping him at a distance. When it had played enough with Will, the beast decided it was time to finish the one hiding behind the rock. It moved forward towards Bell and knocked Will back against the cave with its powerful tail.

"Bell! Watch out," panic filled Will's voice as his nightmare replayed in his mind from the previous night.

"Will. Will please save me," Bell cried as the rock shielding her from the dragon became hotter and hotter.

Will closed his eyes tightly. Instinct took over and he was filled with fear and fury towards the animal moving away from him. Will's eyes glowed and suddenly from no where a lightning bolt hit the ground near the dragon. The dragon turned quickly to face Will. In its haste it knocked the side of the cave and small rocks began to reign down upon Bell and the creature. The dragon shot fire at Will and Will easily dodged the flames. Will took a deep breath and let it out only to see once again lightning appear from no where and this it hit its mark injuring the dragon. The dragon seething in pain thrashed its tail around violently and kicked hard at the ground. The walls of the cave shook and the ceiling began to fall down.

"Bell! No, watch out," Will cried as he ran towards her only to be stopped by more falling rocks. The dragon was hardly moving but Will took no chance and used his sword to stab its brain. Finally there was no movement from the dragon and the cave now stood silent. "Bell? Bell answer me." Will ran to where the rocks blocked his way to where she last way. "Bell, please be ok." Will started moving rocks and remembering his test from yesterday, he used his power to help move the larger ones. Finally he was able to see a piece of her dress. "Bell? Bell, please." He soon had her under covered but she wasn't moving. Will clutched her tightly to his chest. "I can't lose her," he shouted to his ghostly host. "You have no right to take her from me just after I found her. She doesn't deserve this. She deserves love and she wanted to have our children. I know you can hear me do something," he shouted to void in the cave. Tears fear from his eyes to Bell's cheeks. Will gently wiped them away and kissed her forehead and then softly kissed her lips.

"Will? Am I dead?"

"Bell, oh thank God. I thought I had lost you." Bell smiled and raised her hand to his cheek.

"You're not rid of me that easily. You think a dragon can keep us apart?"

Will smiled and looked into Bell's eyes. "I was afraid. I was afraid I'd never see you again Bell."

Bell looked at him and almost questioned his thoughts but before she could speak Will pulled her into a kiss - a kiss full of passion. All of Will's feelings were pouring out all at once – the frustration with Elizabeth, the loss of William and Ana, the feeling of loneliness and the want of love and passion. Will deepened the kiss and Bell responded. It was everything that she had dreamed of – he was finally in love with her.

"Bell-"

"Shh. No words. I want to feel your love not hear about it." Will nodded and proceeded to cover her face and neck with kisses. "You might have lived your nightmare Will but now we are living my dreams."

Will slowly began to pull Bell's clothes away from her body and quietly the Ghost of the cave watched as their final and most important test began.

**

* * *

**"Samuel _William Turner_," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"So does that mean that Bootstrap's…." Jack began to ask.

Samuel stopped the man with the shaking of his head. "No, no, Bootstrap's my uncle."

"Uncle?" Elizabeth said, "Will never mentioned he had any cousins?"

"I don't really think he even knew I existed. I've heard things about that side of the family in little bits and pieces over the years. Things like the Aztec curse and Jones', I don't think my Father was ever more proud. He passed away three years ago…"

"So your name is Samuel?" Elizabeth said, walking over to him and putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Aye," he said." "Samuel after my father and William after his favorite brother. My father was always proud of his brother due to his aversion to traditional piracy."

At this point, Samuel had absentmindedly walked to the rail and looked out to the sea with a wistful look in his eyes as he remembered.

"Wait a minute, Sam Turner?" Jack said, as if he were trying to remember something.

"Yes, that's me. Again," Sam said with a slight grin.

"Bloody 'ell, I think I owe you somethin'! Do I owe the whole world money?"

"Just most pirates. It's fine Sparrow, it was only a few pounds from a poker game so really you don't owe me much of anything, all right."

"You're the first to say that and I am grateful," he said, putting his hands together and bowing.

"If we can get back to how you're related to my hu…the father of my son please," Elizabeth said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Right sorry," he said smiling, "I think it would be best if we continued this in the galley, eh?"

"Fine by me," she said leading the way.

Jack and Sam followed so they could hear more of his tale.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. We know we keep reminding you of this, but this is still Willabeth. Okay. We're not doing Will/Bell. Willabeth; it's just not going to be a straight road getting there. We've got a few aces up our sleeves. Not very sure yet when the next chapter will be out but hopefully it won't be as long a wait as it was for this one. Please review.


End file.
